The old redbrick building
by Claudy Summer
Summary: AU. La universidad es una época fuera de toda ley. Chicas, chicos, juergas, clases,... Todo vale. Pero solo si sobrevives a ello. Para un grupo de chicos mantanerse al pie del cañón será más duro que los exámenes finales...¿o quizás no?
1. Inicio

**The old red-brick building**

***Inicio***

**E**l viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo se conservaba muy bien.

Antes había sido un auténtico colegio mayor, pero ahora no tenía administradores, ni toques de queda, ni cosas así. Ahora era un edificio de viviendas, nada más.

Lo cierto era que estaba situado a las mil maravillas. El campus de interfacultades estaba a dos cruces al frente. Había un súper-24h al lado y el restaurante de comida mejicana para llevar y el pub irlandés quedaban a tiro de piedra. Hasta había un Blockbuster Videoclub a unas calles.

Las casa eran luminosas. No muy grandes, pero cómodas y con ADSL. Y no muy caro.

El viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo era el paraíso de los universitarios.

Ichigo era muy consciente de la suerte que tenía de haber podido alquilar el número 3º C de la residencia. Y más aún de encontrar un compañero de piso que pagar su parte y le cayera bien.

-¡Joder, cabrón, no abras el agua, que me estoy duchando!

Bueno, que le cayera bien, ...a veces.

-¡A mí que me cuentas! ¡Hay que fregar los platos si queremos comer hoy! ¡Ya no nos queda ni uno limpio, capullo!

-¡Pero no lo hagas cuando me estoy duchando, so imbécil!

Los gritos y los tacos a las diez de la mañana un sábado eran de lo más habituales en el 3º C. Los que estaban más hartos, eran los del 3º D, pero lo que ese par de pringados pensaran, a Ichigo Kurosaki y Renji Abarai les importaba un comino.

Ichigo y Renji se habían conocido en frente de un tablón de anuncios, donde un papel rosa anunciaba la puesta en alquiler de un piso para estudiantes por un precio relativamente módico.

Ambos habían cogido el panfleto a la vez y enseguida se pusieron a discutir por quién lo había visto primero, hasta que la señora del mostrador de información de la universidad (que ya temía tener que llamar a la policía) les había dicho que fueran los dos a verlo y compartieran gastos.

A regañadientes, pero admitiendo que era buena idea, ambos acabaron firmando el alquiler y comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Ichigo era de una ciudad cercana, llamada Karakura, que no tenía facultad cerca. Así que ni corto ni perezoso, el joven recogió su ropa, vació su hucha y se largó a Tokio a estudiar Medicina.

Renji era de un pueblo del sur, donde no había playa o campos, un único bar con una puerta que se caía a cachos y un parque con los columpios oxidados. Estaba en Tokio, trabajando como un esclavo para costearse la matrícula en Arquitectura.

Ninguno sabía más detalles sobre la vida del otro. No preguntaban. No les interesaba. Así era más cómodo.

-La próxima vez espera a que salga, joé...- gritaba Renji desde su cuarto.

-Tardas demasiado en ducharte ¿Cómo voy a esperarte?

Por fin habían dejado de gritarse y empezado a fregar el montón apilado de platos sucios.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No voy a ir con el pelo sucio por ahí, ¿no?

-¡Pues córtatelo! ¡Tienes demasiado pelo!- Ichigo ya estaba harto de la misma cantinela de siempre. De pronto sonó el timbre-¡Abre tú, yo estoy con los guantes!

Sorprendentemente, Renji no discutió y salió de su cuarto con la camiseta gris de manga larga a medio poner y el pelo mojado, suelto y rojo.

Al otro lado de la puerta esperaba una chica:

-¿Sabéis que se os oye desde la calle?

Renji hizo un mohín con la cara y miró a su compañero de piso:

-¡Eh, calzonazos, está aquí tu novia!

Aún con los guantes de fregar llenos de espuma, Ichigo le levantó el dedo corazón a Renji mientras Rukia pasaba dentro.

-¡Ajjj, a qué huele! ¿Se os ha muerto algo aquí o qué?

"Qué dulce es..." pensaba Ichigo con claro sarcasmo. Renji se rió por lo bajo:

-No, guapa. Es que, aquí, el amigo no aguanta un concurso de chupitos y echó la pota en la misma alfombra.

Rukia miró con asco la alfombra de cáñamo de la casa, e Ichigo lanzó una mirada envenenada a su compañero.

-¿Ah, sí, Renji? ¿Y eso cuándo fue? ¿Antes o después de que Yumichika te metiera mano? Ya no me acuerdo...

Yumichika Ayasegawa era el gay más gay del mundo de los gays. Pero también era la sombra _/ novia _de Ikkaku, un amigo de ellos, que era un maestro en el arte de correrse una buena juerga .

Rukia miró divertida como ambos chicos se lanzaban rayos por los ojos. Los dos pelirrojos, altos, musculosos, con cara de mala leche... Humm... Algún día les arrancaría un par de pelos a cada uno y los llevaría al hospital más cercano. Nunca se sabe si tu compañero de piso no es en realidad tu hermano mellizo perdido.

-Te recuerdo que hemos quedado a comer- dijo Rukia a Ichigo-. Y me juego el cuello a que aún no te has duchado.

Su novio la miró con cara de tonto.

-¿Quedado?

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédula. ¡Sería imbécil...!

-¡Con mi hermana! ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Te dije que por fin iba a presentarte a mi familia!

El chico abrió y cerró la boca como un pez y se puso blanco, rojo y verde antes de correr hacia el baño gritando.

-¡Joder, mierda, la madre que ...!

Si no estuviera enfadada con él por haber olvidado la cita, Rukia habría disfrutado con su desesperación .

Renji la miró, vaciando un sobrecito de Nescafé en un vaso con leche fría.

-¿Cómo le puedes aguantar?

La chica hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Cuando quiere es un encanto. Cuando quiere...

No vio como Renji entornaba los ojos. De pronto el joven perdió las ganas de desayunar, y recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta, se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y salió de su casa, en la que ,de pronto, se sentía un intruso:

-Bueno, os dejo solos, suerte con tu cuñado.

Ni siquiera supo si Rukia le había oído.

* * *

**Notas finales: Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este AU de Bleach. Hace poco que me he enganchado, pero supongo que me dará para hacer este fic.**

**Todos los capítulos serán cortitos, pero intensos ;). Intentaré actualizar todas las semanas, pero si fuese haber algún contratiempo, avisaría en una nota como esta. Este fic me sirve de descanso del otro que voy haciendo (de capítulos más largos, y que tardo bastante más en hacer), pero si alguien quiere verlo, está en mi perfil n_n. Cualquier review se agradecerá enormemente y los llevaré siempre en mi corazoncito de friki. ¡Un beso y adiós!**


	2. Ichigo 1

**The old red-brick building**

***Ichigo***

**(1)**

**I**chigo estaba tieso como un palo, aunque dudaba que lo estuviera tanto como el "hermano" de Rukia, como ella le llamaba.

El sitio donde habían quedado su novia y él con la familia de ella era un pequeño pero lujoso club de campo, con el bar en medio de un verdísimo parque.

Las mesitas de café, hechas de cristal y mimbre, estaban impecables y rodeadas de cómo mucho cuatro butacas, también de mimbre y satén verde

Aunque estaba lleno, nadie alzaba la voz, y los camareros de esmoquin mantenían siempre atendidos a sus huéspedes.

Un poco más allá había una barra. Ichigo había visto como despachaban copas con whiskey, bourbon, y cosas así, pero en ese momento el hubiera preferido una cervecita bien fría.

¡Dios, como se moría por una Heineken!

-¿Qué tal te va en Medicina, Kurosaki?-La voz de Hisana le permitió relajarse un poco.

-Ah..., muy bien, gracias. Las mates..., matemáticas, son algo difíciles, pero las voy sacando...

La hermana de Rukia le sonrió cálidamente. Al principio Ichigo se había quedado de piedra al verla. Jamás se había imaginado que existiera una versión femenina y delicada de su propia novia. Pero ambas hermanas eran increíblemente parecidas. Claro que solo por fuera.

-Rukia nos ha contado que tu familia tiene una clínica, ¿es cierto?-preguntó de pronto el marido de Hisana, Byakuya Kuchiki.

La pregunta iba con trampa, e Ichigo lo sabía. Sí, tenían una consulta. No, no en la gran ciudad, sino en la pequeñita Karakura, donde el tesoro nacional son los calabacines enanos y un cine de cuatro salas.

-Bueno, es de mi padre, pero yo tengo pensado entrar interno en el Hospital Universitario de Tokio. Seguramente haré un oposición, también.

Byakuya le miró con los ojos entornados por encima del borde blanco de su taza de té negro.

En su fuero interno, Ichigo sonrió con arrogancia. _Punto para él._

A su lado, Rukia parecía radiante de felicidad y ajena al temblor de Ichigo. Llevaba mucho tiempo planeando aquella reunión para que no coincidiera con los exámenes, tanto de Ichigo como de ella, con el trabajo de su "hermano", o con las citas al ginecólogo de su hermana.

Ichigo también se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

Había crecido en una clínica, y aunque fueran leves, sabía distinguir las características de una mujer embarazada en sus primeros meses. Calculo que Hisana Kuchiki estaría como mucho de unos cuatro, cinco todo lo más.

Le habría gustado preguntar, pero no quería parecer indiscreto. Byakuya le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Esa ciudad, Karakura, ¿cómo es?

Otra con trampa. "Es lógico"trató de autoconvencerse Ichigo "Eres el novio de su hermanastra. Tú harías lo mismo por Yuzu o Karin". Pensar en sus hermanas le animó:

-Muy tranquilo, la verdad. Casi nunca pasa nada. Pero la gente es simpática, y no se vive mal. Es un sitio agradable.

Pero aquello no pareció satisfacer a Kuchiki, que endureció su mirada. Ichigo se exasperó. Sabía que era una respuesta muy típica y facilona, pero ¿qué quería que le contara? ¿Qué hacía dos años hubo tal accidente que una furgoneta se empotró en la misma pared de su casa y que el conductor estaba ahora parapléjico? ¡Sí, venga, hombre...!

De pronto, un pitido salió del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Byakuya. "¡Salvado por el móvil!" se alegró Ichigo. Byakuya se levantó y se alejo con un escueto y apagado:

-Disculpadme...

Rukia siguió a su hermanastro con una mirada teñida de adoración, igual que Hisana, que excusó a su marido diciendo:

-Últimamente ha estado muy ocupado...Con la crisis y todo lo que está cayendo, y tal... Se esfuerza mucho.

Ichigo sonrió incómodo, por mostrar alguna reacción. ¿Qué habría visto ese angelito de azúcar en semejante témpano?

Por primera vez, Rukia abrió la boca:

-El otro día fuiste al ginecólogo, ¿no, hermana?

La cara de Hisana se iluminó.

-¡Sí, me dijo que seguramente sería niño!

-¡Enhorabuena!-dijo Ichigo, feliz por no tener que fingir alegrarse. Hisana le dió las gracias con los ojos.

-Byakuya está emocionado. Ya hemos empezado a pensar en la habitación del bebé, y hemos decidido pintarla de azul y amarillo claro.

Ichigo recordaba la historia que le habían contado mil veces sobre cómo el imbécil del ginecólogo de Karakura le había asegurado a su madre que el bebé que llevaba dentro sería una niña al 100 %, y cómo habían pintado el cuarto con un rosa suave y apagado como la piel de un melocotón, antes de encontrarse con la cruda realidad.

El amarillo claro estaría bien por si le pasaba igual al sobrino de su novia.

-¿Y ya tenéis nombres?- preguntó, olvidándose de colores de pared y médicos de pacotilla.

-Hmmm... Bueno, aún no nos hemos puesto en serio...- admitió Hisana, algo avergonzada, pero con su bonita sonrisa intacta.

Justo en ese momento, volvió Byakuya, e Ichigo volvió a sentirse como una oveja frente al matadero.

Pero parecía que tenía suerte.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. Ha surgido un imprevisto y me necesitan.

-No te preocupes -concedió Hisana- . Yo me quedo con ellos.

Ichigo vió como ambos se apretaban los dedos de la mano con cariño. Supuso que alguien tan estirado no le daría un beso a su esposa en frente de un tipo tan poco de fiar como él. _¡Ichigo, el asaltacunas!_

Durante un segundo quiso poder apretar la mano de Rukia con el mismo amor, pero a ninguno de ellos les iba mucho el romanticismo. A ellos les iba más saludarse a tortas.

Byakuya se fue, no sin antes mirarle con sus grises ojos de hielo, y las dos hermanas comenzaron a hablar de cosas de bebés, e Ichigo se limitó a asentir y sonreír.

Así estaba mucho mejor, la verdad...

* * *

**Notas finales: ¡El segundo capi! Jejeje, pobre Ichigo, se ha convertido en un novio-florero XDXDXD Por supuesto no podía evitar poner a Hisana y Byakuya bien juntitos y felices. ¡Es que son tan monooooos! . Les adoro tan juntitos y enamoraditos! Vosotras que creeis, saldrá niño el bebé o le pasará como a Ichigo, que tuvo que pasarse su vida de cuna con un cuarto de niña? XDXDXD Que mala soy! Es divertido putear un poquito a Ichi, pero solo un poco, que a mí el _getsuga_ me da miedito. (menos mal que aquí no tiene espada que valga XD). Bueno, un beso y hasta la semana que viene!**


	3. Renji 1

**The old red-brick building**

***Renji***

**(1)**

**R**enji gritó con rabia cuando volvió a darle un puñetazo al saco de arena.

El enorme y pesado colgajo de cuero se dobló sobre sí mismo por el impacto, y, en su fuero interno, Renji no pudo evitar imaginar que los pliegues de la piel eran una mueca de dolor en la cara de su compañero de piso.

-¡Abarai!-gritó uno de los encargados del gimnasio -¡Cómo te cargues el saco, compras uno nuevo!

Jadeante y sudoroso, Renji solo pudo levantar la mano enguantada para indicar que le había entendido.

"Como si me sobrara la pasta, capullo", pensó.

Renji se quitó los gordos guantes rojos y cogió una toalla para limpiarse el sudor de la cara y el cuerpo.

El gimnasio era una vieja nave industrial, muy lejos de la universidad, su piso, o cualquier buen barrio. Eran simplemente cuatro muros y un techo de hormigón armado con algunas máquinas de ejercicio y un _ring_ medio deshecho.

De vez en cuando, Renji necesitaba ir ahí, para recordar quién era.

Los tipejos del gimnasio eran deshechos humanos, macarras, ladrones, pandillas, chusma. Perros callejeros. Renji, con el torso musculoso y tatuado, no era más que otro de esos perros. Iba a la universidad y vivía en un piso bonito, pero en el fondo era otro perro.

Con paso firme, se acercó a la única fuente del gimnasio a echar un largo trago de agua. Oía de lejos los golpes de los otros tipos y sus bufidos de dolor y cansancio. Renji sabía que si se pelease con todos ellos, ganaría sin problemas.

Sintió unos toquecitos en el hombro y vió a su único amigo allí.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?-le preguntó Chad.

-Ná… Toda tuya…-dijo, cediéndole la fuente.

Chad era un tío enorme. Se llamaba Sado, pero todos le llamaban Chad. Al contrario que Renji, no bebía a morro, si no que se llenaba las manos de agua y luego bebía de ellas. Tampoco le había visto nadie sudar hasta tener que quitarse la camiseta. Era otro perro. Pero un perro guardián. Como un enorme sanbernardo que se deja hacer de todo.

-Hoy pegabas más fuerte que de costumbre-le dijo Chad. Renji sabía a qué se refería, pero prefirió fingir no oírle, aunque Chad continuó:

-¿Problemas de mujeres?

Otra de las rarezas de Chad era que siempre hablaba de manera muy formal, casi reverencial. Mientras que la gente de aquel gimnasio diría, "tías", "chorvas", o simplemente "chicas"; Chad decía "mujeres".

Pero Renji siguió sin hacerle caso. Ya le daría una respuesta su silencio.

El gigante se limitó a darle una palmada en el hombro.

-Ánimo-dijo. Y se largó a seguir ayudando a un novato a dar derechazos como Dios manda.

Renji se quedó quieto un segundo, pero luego reaccionó y recogió sus cosas en un tiempo récord para largarse él también. Cuando salió afuera, ya era de noche y un autobús estaba junto a la parada.

Al poco de subir, Renji, instintivamente, miró su móvil por si había algo nuevo. Era un modelo viejo, con más golpes y arañazos en la carcasa; que él tatuajes, por todo el cuerpo.

Había un SMS de Ichigo:

"**No voy a kasa. Ns vmos"**

"¡Joder!"

¡Puto Ichigo! ¡Era su amigo, pero él también era humano, mierda!¿Tenía que repatearle por la cara que él, él y no Renji, era el novio de Rukia?

"¡Mierda, si hasta se la presenté yo, joder!"

Renji recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer.

Acababan de trasladarse al 3ºC, y el piso estaba lleno de de cajas y polvo. Necesitarían ayuda para instalarse, así que Renji había llamado a una vieja amiga suya para pedirle que echara una mano.

Aún recordaba cada arruga del vestido amarillo que llevaba. A Rukia le encantaban los vestidos lisos y caídos. Fue ver a Ichigo y comenzar a meterse con el "cabeza de mandarina".

Pero de la ayuda pasaron a unas cañas en el _pub_, a unos nachos viendo la final del Mundial de fútbol,a una quesadilla a medias, a quedar después de clase para un cafetito, …

Antes de darse cuenta Renji, su amigo y la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde niño iban en serio. Por lo menos tan en serio como para que ella decidiera presentarle a su familia.

Mientras se apeaba del autobús, a unas manzanas de distancia de su casa, la mente de Renji se empeñaba en torturarle.

"¿Porqué?¡Mierda, porqué!"

¿Por qué no podía alegrarse por sus dos amigos?

Hacía ya mucho tiempo había asumido que Rukia estaba fuera de su alcance. Creía haberlo superado, pero se había estado autoengañando, ya había seguido igual que siempre, erre que erre. Como un chucho aullándole a la luna.

Los pasos le fueron llevando a su casa de manera automática. Entonces, de pronto, notó una mano dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡Hey,hey,hey!¿Qué hace por aquí mi empleado favorito?

Kisuke Urahara era el negrero con más jeta del mundo, y propietario de kiosco de barrio a tiempo parcial. Iba a todas partes con ese ridículo sombrerito verde y vestido como un vejete.

A Renji le entró un tic en el ojo al ver a su jefe

-Vivo aquí, lumbreras-le faltó poco para gruñir. Urahara siguió hablando, haciéndose el sueco:

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué bien, oye! Por cierto, ¿a qué viene esa cara? Vienes enfadado como una mona...

"A que le muerdo..." pensó Renji. La idea le tentó seriamente durante unos segundos.

-A tí que te importa...

-Oh, ¿problemas de mujeres?

-¡Pero qué os pasa a todos con las mujeres!

-Problemas de mujeres-zanjó-. Bueno, te recuerdo que mañana haces turno completo ¿eh? De ocho a-eme, a once pe-eme. ¡Adióóóós!

"Negrero de...". Menos mal que pagaba bien, el condenado. Con un poco de suerte, mañana también le pagaría lo que le debía por aquel mes. Intentó animarse pensando en ello mientras sacaba las llaves frente al portal de su casa.

Cuando entró no se lo podía creer.

Ichigo estaba ahí, viendo la tele, tirado en el sofá, con un cartón de comida china en el regazo

-Hombre, hola...-le saludó, como si nada.

Renji le miraba atónito:

-P-Pero tú...¿Tú no te ibas por ahí?

Ichigo se hizo el distraído al responder.

-Ah, bueno, iba a hacerlo, pero luego no me apeteció. Además me acordé que aún tengo deberes para el lunes y si salía mañana no iba a dar ni chapa. ¿Quieres pato lacado?

Dando excusas Ichigo era una mierda.

Renji sabía que Chad y él eran amigos también, así que seguro que el perro guardián había cumplido con su deber y le habría mandado a Ichigo un mensaje. Algo tipo "Renji está deprimido" o por el estilo.

Pero el gesto le llegó al alma, y aceptó la caja de pato.

No tenía muchos amigos, y pocos renunciarían a un polvo por levantarle la moral.

-Joder, cambia de canal, que esta peli es una mierda.

-Te jodes.

* * *

**Notas finales: Wiiiii! Otro más _pá_ la saca! Esta vez le ha tocado el turno a Renji. Cómo mola Renji, viva Renji! Este capi es algo más triste y oscuro, pero me aseguraré de que no sea así siempre que le utilice a él! También ha aparecido Chad, para poner un necesario parche en la amistad entre estos dos (viva Chad, también!XD). Ichi y Renji tienen una relación rara, sobre todo por parte de Renji. Le aprecia como amigo, pero no le perdona que Rukia esté enamorada de él, al menos así lo veo yo...**

**Bueno un besazo y hasta la próxima!**


	4. Uryuu 1

**_The old red-brick building_**

***Uryuu***

**(1)**

**U**ryuu se limpió las gafas con el borde de la camisa, sin meter por la cintura del pantalón. Esperaba estar guapo, o al menos presentable, pero sin que se notara que se había arreglado adrede.

Con un poco de suerte, aquel día…

Estaba en su mesa favorita, de su cafetería favorita. El local estaba ambientado de tal manera que parecía una especie de _mix _entre _Sonrisas y Lágrimas _y _Heidi_, pero con un aire actual. Parecía una cabañita blanca y luminosa, con visillos de color amarillo patito, sujetas con cintas de _patchwork_ a los lados de las ventanas de marcos de madera de pino. Las mesas redondas estaban cubiertas con manteles de cuadritos y las sillas plegables de madera tenían cojines atados en el asiento

El ambiente no era nada recargado o empalagoso, y de vez en cuando había en la pared un macetita con flores pequeñas y de colores pastel.

A Uryuu le iba más el estilo minimal, pero aquel sitio le parecía coqueto y alegre, así que solía ir a menudo.

Así la había conocido.

Al principio ninguno había reparado mucho en el otro, pero según iba él frecuentando más la cafetería, más se acostumbraba ella a verle por allí, a saludarle y a cruzar unas pocas palabras con él. Cuando Uryuu quiso darse cuenta, ya llevaba un tiempo enamorado.

-¡Ishida, buenos días!

Su vocecilla aguda de dibujo animado le sacó de sus pensamientos. Uryuu le sonrió, con el corazón saltándole de alegría.

-Buenos días, Inoue.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía la cara tan radiante como siempre, y el largo pelo color teja, las mismas horquillas que siempre.

-Acaba de llegarnos fruta fresca, ¿te pongo un zumo mientras trabajas?

Uryuu dio unos golpecitos con el boli sobre el cuaderno, lleno de gráficas y funciones polivariantes.

-Gracias. Escoge tú.

La cara de Inoue pasó a una de alarma.

-¡No, no, Ishida! ¡Mi jefe ya me ha dicho que no me invente recetas, por que no siempre salen bien!

Uryuu sabía que las recetas de Inoue nunca salían bien, pero le habría gustado que ella supiera que le daba un voto de confianza.

-Bueno, vale,… Pues uno de naranja…

-¡Marchando!

Uryuu la siguió con la mirada mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, colocándose el delantal de trabajo. Normalmente Inoue estaba en caja o sirviendo, pero cuando había poca gente echaba una mano en las cocinas, con menos fortuna que ganas.

En aquel momento, aparte de Uryuu, solo había una mujer negra con gorra y gafas de sol bebiendo Coca-Cola por una pajita.

"Una turista, seguramente"

Se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas y fingió concentrarse en las matemáticas. Ya se las sabía, solo quería una excusa para pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la cafetería, y cerca de Inoue.

Quería poder hablar más con ella. Pero tampoco quería distraerla de su trabajo.

Al menos tenía que ser capaz de poder quedar con ella.

Solo una vez.

Quizás si esa salía bien, hubiera una segunda. Quizás hasta pudiera declarársele. Ser su novio…

Pero para él era muy difícil.

No era la primera vez que le gustaba una chica, pero sí era la primera vez que iba en serio o por lo menos lo bastante como para querer declararse.

Pensó en lo fácil que le resultaría a uno de sus amigos y compañeros de la facultad.

"Pero para Kurosaki es muy fácil" se desesperaba "Él le gusta a las chicas, y es más lanzado que yo…"

Claro que Uryuu sacaba mejores notas, era más limpio, más ordenado, podía encargarse él solo de alguna que otra tarea doméstica,…

La fugaz idea de pedirle ayuda, o al menos consejo, le tentó, pasando por su mente durante unos segundos. Pero Uryuu la deshechó, casi de inmediato.

Ya podía imaginarse su cara si admitía que le necesitaba, y encima por una chica. Además, aquello era cuestión de orgullo.

-Maldita sea…-masculló.

Desde su cuaderno, hasta las tangentes de las programaciones lineales y sus puntos de inflexión parecían burlarse de él. Como si fueran sonrisas grotescas y socarronas.

-Parece muy difícil.

Uryuu levantó la vista, sobresaltado. Inoue miraba los gráficos y ecuaciones mientras sostenía un largo vaso de cristal, con un líquido naranja y espumoso dentro.

-No, en realidad no-dijo Uryuu. ¿Tan ensimismado estaba que ni se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí?- Si sabes que es cada cosa es muy fácil.

Inoue le miró asombrada. Como si hubiera visto un hada o al monstruo del Lago Ness.

-¿Eh, en serio? ¿Tú las entiendes? A mí me parecen superdifíciles. ¡Y mira que le pongo ganas!

Incluso lamentándose, Inoue tenía un aura alegre a su alrededor. O al menos eso le parecía a Uryuu.

-Pues no es tan complicado. Solo hay que ser un poco paciente e intentar imaginártelo como algo que conoces mejor y que sabes como combinarlo y que quede como quieres.

Al principio Inoue le miraba. Al principio con la mirada ida, pero luego pareció ir entendiéndolo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-¡Ah, como las mezclas de colores en un cuadro, por ejemplo!

-Sí. Por ejemplo.

Inoue le sonrió con toda la luz de su cara y Uryuu notó el corazón saltarle dentro de las costillas.

-¡Tengo una idea! Ahora tengo que trabajar, pero esta tarde, que libro, ¿podemos quedar y me explicas algunas dudas, por favor, Ishida?

Antes de darse cuenta, Uryuu ya la había respondido:

-C-Claro. Sin problemas.

Con una última sonrisa, Inoue le dejó el vaso y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

Casi sin creérselo, Uryuu miró sus apuntes.

Quién iba a decirle que se podía ligar con las mates…

* * *

**Notas finales: Bueno, por fin es el turno de Ishida! XD Je, que ganas tenía de ponerle, con lo que me gusta (sobre todo si está Hime cerquita…jejejeje)! El IshiHime no es muy popular en FF, por lo menos en español, pero como soy IchiRuki, y el UlquiHime no me gusta (la verdad, no veo a Ulquiorra de pareja con nadie, es demasiado…"inemocional"…)…Pues así van las cosas… De momento este es el último POV de los chicos en el próximo capítulo será el turno de una chica (supongo que es obvio cuál, no? ;) )**

**En fin, un besazo para todos vosotros! Cualquier crítica, idea, insulto (¿?) que se os ocurra me la ponéis en un review ^_^!**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**


	5. Rukia 1

**The old red-brick building**

***Rukia***

**(1)**

**T**irada en su enorme cama, Rukia miraba alternativamente el libro que leía y su Blackberry.

Tras despedirse ayer de su hermana y su cuñado, en un principio iba a irse con Ichigo al piso de ella, pero de buenas a primeras, su novio decidió que tenía que irse y se despidió de ella dándole un beso:

-Ya te llamaré…-le había dicho. Pero a domingo por la tarde, aún no había recibido ni un triste mensaje.

"Imbécil…"se dijo Rukia.

Unos toques en su puerta la obligaron a levantar cabeza.

-Adelante-dijo, antes de que su embarazada hermana apareciera por su puerta

-Rukia, voy a salir de compras, ¿te apetece venir?

Después de que Ichigo le hubiera dado plantón anoche, Rukia había decidido irse con su familia, en una gran casa a las afueras, en vez de a su piso del centro. En realidad, el piso había sido de Hisana pero como dejó de usarlo después de casarse, Rukia aprovechó para volverlo medio suyo.

-No, gracias-rechazó leerme esto pronto.

Levantó el libro de sus manos para darle énfasis. Sabia que las compras serían para su sobrino, y que Hisana la invitaba para sacarle a su pesado/a veces encantador novio de la cabeza, y se lo agradecía, pero no le apetecía.

Bueno, no tardaré mucho. Hasta luego.

Cuando se fue, Rukia volvió a quedarse sola. Byakuya había salido de viaje aquella misma mañana por la misma emergencia que le había obligado a refrenar su tortura de ayer con su novio.

La Rukia más perversa consideraba que su "hermano" no había sido bastante duro con su puñetero novio.

Cinco minutos y dos vistazos al móvil más tarde, comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber aceptado la invitación de su hermana. ¿Quién sabe? Igual, ver biberones y patucos la hacía olvidarse de Ichigo un rato…Le quería muchísimo pero a veces no había quien le entendiera. Claro que ni a él, ni a Renji, ni a ningún chico que hubiera conocido,…

Todos parecían ir siempre con secretitos, diciendo una cosa y haciendo otra, fingiendo, hablando con frases raras o con doble sentido, …

Todos.

Todos sin excepción eran unos falsos. Rukia pensaba en ello mientras estrujaba las arrugas de su vestido con dureza.

Cada vez que pensaba en lo mal que lo había pasado por culpa de los chicos se acordaba de una frase de su peli favorita. "_El único hombre del que te puedes fiar es de tu padre_."

En su caso, Rukia había cambiado al padre por su hermano político, pero supuso que la técnica era transferible.

De pronto, en medio del silencio de su cuarto, su móvil comenzó sonar y tras el susto inicial, Rukia se echó sobre él como un halcón sobre un conejo

_¡Ñaca!_

-¿Sí?

-¿Rukia? Joé, qué rápida, chica.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron involuntariamente.

-¿Ichigo? Ya era hora, tú. Si dices que ya me llamarás hazlo pronto.

Al otro lado de la línea, parecía que sonaba una especie de risa burlona.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¿No tendrías el móvil al ladito para cogerlo en cuanto te llamara?

Rukia se sonrojó:

-¡Ja, más quisieras! Qué hay de ti, ¿qué excusa tienes para tardar tanto? Seguro que te has pasado la mañana entera haciendo el vago, ahí tirado en tu birria de sillón y viendo la tele. ¡Se te va a poner el culo como una foca!

-¡Oye, oye, oye!¡Que he estado currando como un descosido, eh! Yo tengo que sacarme una carrera de verdad, no como otros…

-¿Ah, sí? Para tu información, tengo que leerme el _Genji Monogatari_ enterito para la semana que viene. ¡Y es un ladrillo de kilo y medio!** (N/A: El _Genji Monogatari_ es una de las mayores obras de la literatura japonesa tradicional, escrito por la dama Murasaki Shikibu haciael siglo XI. Es muy importante. Y muy extenso, creedme...)**

Ichigo volvió a reírse.

-¡Huy, qué miedo!¡Qué horror tenéis que pasar los de Historia! Si os obligan a leer y todo, qué malvados son vuestros profes…

-¡Cállate!

Siempre era la misma cantinela cuando sacaban el tema de sus carreras. La vieja rencilla de Letras vs. Ciencias. Y, por supuesto, siempre a grito pelado.

Rukia se preguntó si no podían ser como todas las parejas de novios. Saludándose con cariño, paseando de la mano,…Durante un segundo lo deseó, pero al siguiente el ruidillo que ascendía de su estómago le hizo replanteárselo. Seguramente, si algún día se encontraba con un Ichigo dulce y algodonoso, le partiría la boca a guantazos.

-Bueno, vale, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Quería llamarte para proponerte algo.

Rukia a veces era como una niña pequeña, y en aquel momento, la curiosidad le pudo. Como a una cría a la que le ofrecen un caramelo.

-¿En serio, el qué?

En ese momento el tono de voz de Ichigo cambió y se volvió más suave e interesante.

-Bueno, yo ya he acabado lo que tenía que hacer, y Renji no volverá hasta las once y media o así…

Entre vergonzosa y excitada, Rukia se mordió los labios desde dentro y apretó los dedos de los pies.

-Hmmm… Si me das veinte minutos estoy ahí

-Me apetece más en tu casa. Te prometo que esta vez no te daré plantón.

A Rukia le gustó el plan, y nada más colgar, marcó el número de su hermana.

-¿Diga?

¿Hisana? Hola, soy yo. Mira que me vuelvo a mi casa, ¿eh? Que quiero dejarlo todo listo para mañana, para poder madrugar. Gracias por acogerme. Un beso, adiós.

-¿Qué…?

Y colgó.

A toda prisa, Rukia se sacó por la cabeza el soso vestido que llevaba y rebuscó algo más coqueto en su armario. Solo tenía allí un poco de ropa, así que se conformó con una blusa roja sin mangas y una falda de vuelo blanca. Fácil de poner, fácil de quitar.

Se arregló un poco el pelo y salió de casa con el bolso y su libro. No tenía coche ni moto, pero no le costó encontrar un taxi que la llevara al centro, hasta la puerta del bloque de edificios en el que vivía normalmente.

Ichigo tenía una copia de sus llaves así que tal vez estaría ya dentro. Mientras subía en el ascensor, Rukia se permitía fantasear un poco, preguntándose si se encontraría con alguna sorpresilla.

La subida se le hizo eterna, pero en cuanto llegó, y abrió la puerta, vió a Ichigo, aún quitándose la cazadora.

Ambos sonrieron al verse. Discutirían mucho, pero también se querían mucho.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Rukia se echó a los brazos de Ichigo y le besó en los labios como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

**N/A: Yyyyy... ¡Aquí llega el primer capitulo de Rukia y un poquito de IchiRuki!XDXDXDXDXD**

**Me encanta cuando se pelean...como dice una de las mayores normas del fandom: ¡si se pelean se desean!Jejejejejeje**

**¿Habéis adivinado cuál es la peli favorita de Rukia? Quizás es un poco rebuscado, así que os daré una pista, es un musical muy famosoXDXDXD Si hay algún personaje que os gustaría que tuviera un capitulo propio (como Renji, Ichigo, Uryuu y Rukia) me lo decís en un review y veré como lo cuelo (eso sí, si el personaje fuera a aparecer de cualquier manera, os lo diría con un MP)**

**En fin, no me alargo más: un besazo!**


	6. Ichigo 2

The old red-brick building

***Ichigo***

**(2)**

**U**n par de horas después, Rukia estaba dormida como un tronco.

A Ichigo le gustaba verla dormir. Era como si se le acabasen las pilas de golpe las pilas y toda la energía que solía tener de evaporase, dejando una cáscara de aspecto dulce y pacífico. Era una transformación radical.

Desde la mesilla de noche surgió un pitido que sacó a Ichigo de sus pensamientos y le obligó a incorporarse entre las sábanas.. El despertador de Rukia marcaba con palotes verdes fosforito un enorme 22:00.

Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a casa antes que Renji.

"_Merdé..."_. Perezoso, Ichigo se fue levantando y buscó su ropa por la moqueta. Cuando miraba debajo de la cama para encontrar su otro calcetín, Rukia se despertó también y la miró con ojos nublados.

-¿...e vas...?-dijo con voz pastosa.

-Sí, se me ha hecho tarde. ¿Hablamos mañana?

Por toda respuesta, ella levantó el pulgar y su cabeza cayó de nuevo en la almohada, completamente sopa.

"Guay", pensó también Ichigo. En quince minutos estuvo listo y salió por la puerta.

Una vez en la calle, apretó el paso hacia su barrio. No había autobuses directos y los taxis eran demasiado caros. Aunque tendría que ir corriendo si quería llegar antes que Renji.

La noche anterior le había dicho que no se iba con Rukia por que tenía que estudiar mucho, así que sería un poco raro si descubría que había salido.

Esquivando farolas, saltando cubos de basura y cruzando hasta en rojo, Ichigo consiguió llegar al portal de la antigua residencia a tiempo. Tenía al menos cinco minutos antes de que apareciera Renji.

Cuando entró en su piso, estaba jadeando y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse al sofá, sin cerrar la puerta ni nada.

Para colmo, mañana era lunes.

"Y encima madrugo..."

De pronto sonaron unos pasos por la escalera e Ichigo reacciono a velocidad de rayo. Se levantó de un salto y miró a un lado y a otro, desesperado, hasta encontrar su carpeta y luego desparramo varias hojas de apuntes por la mesa para que pareciera que no se había movido de ahí.

Pero quien apareció por la puerta no fue Renji, si no uno de los frikis del 3ºD, que le miró con gesto de ira y victoria.

-No volveremos a vernos, Kurosaki. Ya me he hartado de vosotros dos. Mi hermano y yo nos mudamos. ¡Adiós!

"Ah, ¿eran hermanos?", pensaba únicamente Ichigo. El friki parecía no ir a moverse de ahí. Era como si esperase a una reacción por su parte o algo:

-Ah, _pos_ vale, que os vaya bien...

El friki puso cara de haberse tragado un limón o de haber recibido un bofetón en la cara. Mascullando de todo, se metió en su casa y solo salió para ir bajando cajas de cartón.

Cuando Ichigo vió a Renji aparecer por la escalera, el friki le miró con cara de gato gruñón y hasta le bufó. Claro que Renji ni se fijó en él, era demasiado _demasiado_ como para fijarse en él:

-_Wolas_...-dijo entrando en casa. Él sí que cerró la puerta- ¿Qué les pasa a esos?

Sin esperar una respuesta, se sacó una Coca-Cola de la nevera. Tenía pinta de estar cansado pero feliz. Seguro que había cobrado.

-Que se mudan-respondió Ichigo- ¿Sabías que son hermanos?

El joven se fijó bien en su compañero de piso. Parecía que Renji no sospechaba nada. Con un poquito de suerte, creería de verdad que había estado estudiando todo el día.

-¿Se van? Que bien, entonces el casero querrá llenar pronto el hueco, ¿no?- Ichigo se encogió de hombros. "Sí, seguramente sí"- A ver si hay suerte y es una tía buena, que ya estoy harto de ver solo tíos en este edificio.

-Pues como se entere Yumichika igual se mete aquí con toda su peña.-sonrió Ichigo. Solo por la cara que puso Renji ya mereció la pena haber hecho el comentario.

Desde el concurso de chupitos del jueves y la borrachera maricona, Yumichika se había convertido en el peor de los miedos del de la testosterona heterosexual del pelirrojo.

-Como le digas algo te mato. ¿Me oyes? ¡Te mato!

Ichigo no le oía. Estaba muy ocupado partiéndose de risa mentalmente.

-¡Esto va en serio! Si Yumichika entra aquí, esto se convertirá en un asilo gay. Y no sé tú, pero yo paso que me tiren los tejos unos maromos cada vez que salga a tirar la basura.

-¿Y por qué te iban a tirar a ti los tejos?-le picó Ichigo. Aunque la frase fue un error que Renji aprovechó enseguida, con una vocecilla aguda y sonrisa sádica:

-A ver si ibas a querer que te los tiraran a ti...

La mirada de Ichigo se volvió asesina.

-Se acabó...¡Esto es la guerra!

Ichigo se abalanzó sobre Renji con un libro de Química Avanzada en la mano, pero él se defendió echándole la Coca-Cola a la cara antes de echar a correr y huir.

Cinco minutos más tarde, correteaban por toda la casa, armados con reglas, secadores, almohadas y ropa sucia, montando un jaleo impresionante y aumentando las ganas de los vecinos del 3ºD de irse de allí.

Curiosamente, a medianoche, ninguno de los dos parecía recordar que en siete horas tendrían que salir de casa para ir a clase a la mañana siguiente...

* * *

**N/A: Bien, otro más en la parrilla! XDXDXD Este por poco no lo cuenta, por que llegó el domingo por la tarde y me di cuenta de que ni siquiera había empezado a escribirlo... Soy incorregible Además las próximas semanas talvez vayan con algo de retraso o incluso de ausencia por que voy a estar muy ocupada con distintas cosas y no se si tendré tiempo para esto, TTTTT_TTTTT**

**Pero, volviendo a lo importante, ¿os ha gustado? Tenía muchas ganas de hacer este capi, con la "guerra" del final y todo XDXDXD**

**A partir de aquí irá empezando la autentica trama, así que espero poder ir poniendo los capis sin problemas!**

**Un besazo y hasta la próxima!**


	7. Uryuu 2

**The old red-brick building**

***Uryuu***

**(2)**

**U**na parte de él le decía que lo despertara, y la otra estaba tentada de dejarle así hasta que llegar el profesor. Ganó la buena:

-Kurosaki...Kurosaki, despierta.

Uryuu sacudió levemente el hombro del "anaranjado" que dormía y salivaba sobre la mesa.

-Eh...despierta, Kurosaki...

Con un respingo, Ichigo alzó la cabeza:

-¡Eh! ¿El qué, que pasa...?

Uryuu respiró profundamente, tratando de armarse de paciencia:

-¿Es que no has dormido durante este fin de semana? Estabas babeando sobre la mesa.

Aún con cara de zombi, Kurosaki miró el charquito que había dejado sobre la madera y musitó algo parecido a "joé...". Mientras Uryuu se sentaba en la silla del extremo opuesto, él intentaba secar la mesa con la manga de su sudadera.

-¿Qué tal el finde?-preguntó mientras.

Si se hubiera fijado habría visto el brillo de felicidad absoluta tras las gafas de Uryuu, pero este se limitó a responder:

-Bastante bien.

En ese momento entró el profesor de Anatomía y se acabó el tiempo para hablar.

De todas maneras, Uryuu no era de los que comentaban hasta el último detalle de lo que hacía en sus fines de semana. Aunque un lado, hasta entonces desconocido, de su cerebro sentía el impulso de decir que por fin había tenido una cita.

Por que habría quedado con Inoue para echarla una mano con las matemáticas en el kiosco de un parque cercano. Pero tras media hora de sistemas de Gauss-Jordan, habían acabado charlando, tomándose un helado y volviendo a charlar.

Uryuu había descubierto que Inoue estaba haciendo Magisterio Superior.

-¡Quiero ser profesora de secundaria baja! O al menos de primaria alta- le había dicho, radiante de felicidad.

Decía que no le iba mal, pero que las matemáticas se le volvían muy pesadas, aunque era un hacha con los ordenadores y los idiomas.

Uryuu también había descubierto que le gustaban todos los sabores de helado pero que tenía una fuerte y especial debilidad por la menta y el turrón mezclados. A él también le gustaban esos, aunque los prefería separados.

En vez de atender a la clase, rememoraba la cita del domingo. El parque de Kusabara no era muy grande o turístico, pero, como todo lo que le gustaba a Uryuu era tranquilo y bonito.

El otoño empezaba a caer sobre los árboles, aunque aún hacía calor, y entre el verdor de sus copas a veces se colaba alguna mancha ocre y las hojas más débiles habían comenzado a caer.

Uryuu siempre había visto a Inoue con el uniforme de trabajo, así que supuso un cambio verla con con una falda floreada y una camisola amarilla.

-¡Hola, Ishida!

Era tan adorable que los ojos le brillaban de dicha solo con recordarla. Aunque lo escondía muy bien claro.

Entonces sintió un codazo que lo bajó a la realidad.

-¡Oye, tú, que estás en Babia!-le susurraba la voz de Kurosaki. Uryuu miró su reloj. Había pasado casi toda la hora de clase. Y los folios frente a él estaban completamente en blanco.

-Maldición...¿Podrías dejarme tus apuntes?

Kurosaki le miró.

Al principio, cómo quién ve un marciano, y luego, respondió con voz cautelosa:

-Sí, sí...claro.

Uryuu sabía por qué reaccionaba así. Normalmente, si alguien pedía apuntes prestados, se los pedían a él, el estudiante modelo, el alumno perfecto.

Que de pronto fuese Uryuu Ishida quien necesitara apuntes prestados era como si el monstruo de la película _Tiburón_ decidiera que no quería seguir haciendo daño, por que la carne humana le sentaba muy mal y prefería limitarse a unas sardinitas de vez en cuando. O algo así.

Mientras salían de clase con dirección ala máquina de cafés del pasillo, Uryuu notó que Kurosaki no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Solo o cortado?

-Voy a probar el capuchino-respondió Uryuu, pasándole las monedas.

Entonces vió la sonrisita de Kurosaki-

-Jujuju...-Uryuu se revolvió molesto.

-¿Qué?

-Ya veo, así que eso es lo que ha pasado...

-¿Cómo?

La máquina emitió un pitidito para que sacaran los cafés ya preparados en vasitos de plástico y Uryuu se agachó a por el suyo. Pero Kurosaki no dejó de meter cizaña.

-Bueno, y entonces, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo es ella?

Uryuu pegó tal bote que la espuma caliente del café le manchó las gafas y se le metió por la nariz.

_-¡Cof, cof, cof! _¿G-Gué...? _¡Cof !_ ¿E gué esdás haglando? _¡Cof!_

-Vamos, hombre,que ya nos conocemos- insistió el del pelo naranja-¿Un café dulce? Venga ya, ¡tú has ligado!

Uryuu escudriñó la cara burlona de Kurosaki. No sabía si la sonrisita insidiosa que mostraba era por que de verdad le veía capaz de echarse novia él solito, o porque no se lo creía en serio.

-¿Claro que no!-zanjó, tajante- Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿a ti que te importa?

Kurosaki siguió mirándole.

-Oh, ya veo, ya...Ella te gusta, pero no lo sabe, porque aún no se lo has dicho...

Uryuu sintió que se ponía rojo.

¡Por eso no había querido decirle nada a Kurosaki!

Solo serviría para recordarle lo torpe que era con ciertas cosas. Con lo fácil que era para él, seguro que ver a alguien a quien le costaba tanto le parecería como un chiste de esos que te cuentan, te ríes y luego te olvidas de cómo era para no volver a acordarte...

Pero de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y la voz de Kurosaki diciendo:

-Pues nada, tío. Mucha suerte y a por ello.

Uryuu le miró sorprendido.

La cara de Kurosaki seguía siendo bastante socarrona, pero en sus ojos parecía que se lo tomara en serio.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Que animo,hombre! ¿Es que no me oyes?

Apurando los últimos posos de café malo, ambos entraron en la clase. Lo último que les faltaría sería llegar tarde a la clase de Kurotsuchi con el miedo que daba el tipo.

* * *

**N/A: Vuelvo con Uryuu XDXDXDXD Que se le va a hacer, me encanta Ishida, y mucho más con Orihime...Ahí, si es que Ichigo es muy listo, se entera de todo...**

**LOL parece que el capi anterior gustó mucho, todas tenéis curiosidad por el 3ºD, jajajajaja, os aseguro que os va a gustar el capitulo por que ya lo tengo escrito a mano y todo ,así que será cuestión de esperar...-w-**

**Bueno, hasta entonces, un besazo, aunque no estoy del todo segura de poder actualizar la semana que viene, pero haré lo que pueda n_n**

**Adioooooos!**


	8. Renji 2

**The old red-brick building**

***Renji***

**(2)**

**E**n la pantalla de su ordenador, el documento de Word solo tenía escrito dos palabras an latín, con una fuente enorme, centradas y en negrita subrrayada.

No era la primera vez que Renji rellenaba un currículum. Ya lo había hecho cuando llegó a Tokio desde su mierda de pueblo. Pero aquella vez, el único que se había dignado a hacerle al menos una entrevista y contratarle, había sido el capullísimo de Urahara, el kiosquero.

Más le valía hacerlo mejor aquella vez.

¿Nombre? Abarai, Renji. ¿Edad? Veintidós ¿Fecha de nacimiento? 15 de Julio. ¿Domicilio?

¿Domicilio?

-¡Oye, tú!-gritó Renji, en dirección a la habitación de Ichigo.-¿Qué calle era esta?

El grito de Ichigo atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a él:

-¡Déjame en paz, que tengo un exámen, mierda!

Renji bufó.

¿De qué puñetas servía compartir piso si lo hacas con alguien como ese?

Más furioso por la falta de colaboración de Ichigo que avergomzado por no poder recordar el nombre de la calle en que vivía, Renji saló a la escalera del edificio.

Los "friki-brothers" del 3ºD ya se habían ido, llevándose hasta el felpudo.

A aquellas alturas, todo el viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo sabía que había otro piso vacío. En la vieja residencia de siete pisos, con cuatro puertas por planta, solo estaban ocupadas ocho puertas.

Todo el primer piso estaba copado. En la A vivía un cuarentón recién divorciado; en la B, un grupito de niñatos de primero de ADE recién salidos del pueblo. La C no siempre estaba ocupada, pero un señorito rico lo había comprado para no tener que pagar por un hotel cada vez que ligaba.; y la D la ocupaba un perroflauta (**N/A: Para que se entienda, imaginaos a un yonqui completamente colgado las 24 horas**) que ni siquiera parecía recordar a veces que tenía una carrera por sacarse.

Ikkaku vivía en el 2ºA, pero Yumichika no vivía con él (aún) y en la C estaba una lesbiana china, plana como una tabla de planchar, y que parecía aspirar al premio de "antipática del año".

El 3ºC era el de Renji e Ichigo, únicos inquilinos del piso, ahora que la D estaba vacía.

La octava vivienda, uno de los áticos del séptimo piso, lo ocupaba el casero y propietario absoluto de todo el inmueble.

El ascensor no funcionaba desde que el mes pasado un ratón se atascó en una de las ruedas (con asqueroso resultado), pero a Renji no le importó subirse las escaleras hasta la cúspide de la casa. Tenía las piernas fuertes. Ir a preguntar a Ikkaku sería más rápido, pero él tenía clases por la tarde. Hacía Ingeniería Industrial y Robótica.

Además, el dueño era un enrollado y siempre que alguno de sus inquilinos iba a verle, invitaba a un traguito o a una tapita. Y quizás le echara una mano con el currículum, o le decía si ya había inquilino para el 3ºD.

Cuando llegó arriba un estallido de color le dió de sopetón en los ojos.

-Jueeer...-musitó, alucinado. El dueño se había llenado el rellano de geranios, claveles y gitanillas de colores (sobre todo lila, rosa y rojo), a las que les llagaba la luz a través de una claraboya en el techo que no estaba en la construcción inicial.

Renji avanzó hasta el timbre con cuidado de no tropezar con ninguna maceta.

-La madre del cordero degollao...Y yo me preocupaba por Yumichika.

¡Ding, dong!

Unos dos segundos después de tocar, la puerta se abrió de par en par y el careto pachorrón y alegre sel señor Kyoraku apareció entre el marco de flores.

-¡Hombre, Abarai! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Tengo cacahuetes.

Renji musitó un "gracias" algo cortado todavía por la floresta de la puerta. El casero era muy majo, pero a veces apabullaba un poco..

El hogar de Kyoraku era el piso más lujoso y grande de la antigua residencia. Renji miró con algo de envidia el sillón de cuero y la alfombre marroquí. Todos los muebles que tenían Ichigo y él eran de mercadillo y poco más que una cutre esterilla de cáñamo.

-Oiga, si molesto me voy...-masculló en voz alta. Pero el otro no parecía dispuesto a permitirle moverse del sitio.

¡Nononononono!¡Siéntate, hombre! ¡Estás en tu casa! Dime, ¿qué necesitabas?

Renji se retorció un poco en el (demasiado) cómodo sillón:

-Verá ...Es que estoy con el currículum... ya sabe, para las prácticas...

Kyoraku le miró mientras ponía frutos secos en un cuenco de vidrio soplado.

-Oh, claro. Tú ya estás en último curso de carrera, tendrá que empezar a pedir a las empresas que te tengan de becario.

Renji asintió. Odiaba tener que pedir ayuda con algo que hasta Hanatarô, uno de los mocosos del primero, sabría hacer. Pero lo último que quería era que nadie se fijara en su currículum. O peor: acabar con otro Urahara. El tío pagaba bien, pero era un esclavista de cuidad.

Kyoraku puso el cuenco en la mesa y se sentó en otro sofá, para quedar frente a Renji mientras este le pasaba su portátil, con lo poco que tenía escrito.

-¿Tú hacías Arquitectura, no? ¿Qué tal se te da?

Renji jugueteó con una nuez entre los dedos

-Bien...A ver, no soy malo, solo un poco con la teorí. Pero soy mejor en las maquetas y el diseño en plano..

Vió como Kyoraku se frotaba la larga barbilla cubierta de una barba rala de un par de días y Renji esperó que su respuesta hubiera sido buena.

.Mira, ve escribiéndolo todo, según creas y luego yo te lo corrijo, ¿te parece?

Renji asintió conla cabeza y se puso a escribir, saltándose lo de domicilio y siguiendo con lo demás. Se preguntó si debería poner que tuvo que repetir segundo de secundaria. En realidad no había sido culpa suya: se había caído de un muro, haciendo el cabra con sus amigos del pueblo y se rompió dos costillas y un codo. Cuando pudo salir del hospital, que además estaba en otro pueblo, llevaba un retraso brutal con el curso. Además todo el mundo mentía un poquito en los currículum, y ya se le ocurriría una mentirijilla para explicar por qué tenía un año más que el resto de sus compañeros.

Cuándo acabó y se lo dio a Kyoraku, este comenó a darle consejos y correcciones. "Esto no lo pongas tan grande", "Esto que resalte más", "Aquí deja más espacio", "Aquí menos", …

En poco tiempo, Renji tenía uno de los mejores currículum que había visto nunca, y seguramente, de los mejores de su curso. Se sentía increíblemente satisfecho.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo sin poder evitar sonreír. Kyoraku también parecía contento, y le dijo:

-Oye tengo una idea, cuando lo imprimas, dame a mí las copias. Tengo varios contactos en distintas empresas y agencias y seguro que logro colarte en algunas lo bastante buenas. ¿Te parece?

¿Que si le parecía? El único motivo por el que Renji no le abrazaba era por dignidad y orgullo, pero los ojos afilados le brillaban como la baba de un niño gordo frente a una pastelería.

-¡Claro, porqué no! ¡Si no hay problema, encantado!

Kyoraku le sonrió y antes de bajar a su propio piso, Renji le dió las gracias de nuevo y prometió darle todas las copias.

Mientras bajaba, se sentía el tipo con más suerte de todo el edificio.

* * *

**N/A: Vuelvo con Renji!Es que es el niño de mis ojos y sufro si no hablo de él . Qué tal Kyoraku? Ha gustado? Me parecía que quedaría bien, y lo de las flores de su casa estilo patio cordobés, no he podido evitarlo, lo llevo en la sangre y a él le pega XDXDXD En este capítulo se habla del resto de gente del edificio, pero no todos son gente de Bleach: salvo Hanatarô y los que viven con él, todos los del primer piso son inventados, pero bueeeeno...**

**Un beso y hasta la próxima semana!  
**


	9. Orihime 1

**The old red-brick building**

***Orihime***

**(1)**

**-H**mmm…No. Te hace caderona. –dijo Rukia tras unos segundos de cavilación.

Orihime miró bien la falda. Era algo ajustada, sí, pero de ahí a hacerla caderona…

-No sé…Es que es muy bonita…-dio una vuelta desde la cortina del probador para mirarse bien en el espejo- Mmmm, quizá un poco sí que me hace…

Sí. Bien mirado, le hacía un culo como un pandero. Resignada, Orihime se volvió a poner los pantalones de pana azul clarito y las botas de agua amarillas.

Hasta hace unos días, parecía que el verano iba a alargarse indefinidamente, pero de buenas a primeras los termómetros habían caído tan fuertemente como la lluvia torrencial y las hojas de los árboles. No es que fuera otoño, es que casi era invierno. Y el frío había pillado a Orihime de sopetón y necesitando renovar sus prendas de abrigo.

-¿Te gusta este jersey?-le preguntó Rukia.

-¿Para ti, o para mí?

-Para mí.

-Sí, es mono…

Pero Rukia lo dejó en su estantería. Ningún jersey valía lo que decía la etiqueta de aquel.

Orihime jugueteó con las mangas de una chaqueta de cuero.

-Hacía mucho que no salíamos las dos así. Ya sabes, de tarde de chicas.

Rukia le devolvió una sonrisa por encima del perchero.

-¡Sí, verdad! Se echaba de menos.

Rukia y Orihime se habían conocido en el último curso de Bachillerato, en el mismo colegio pijo para niñas, en la primera clase de latín del curso.

Orihime aún se acordaba de aquella clase.

La inocente y pechugona Orihime Inoue ya era una pequeña leyenda en la escuela. Aunque era de familia pobre y solo la mantenía un hermano que le doblaba la edad, había logrado entrar en el exclusivo colegio. Y asentarse al ambiente. Aunque fuera convirtiéndose en la mascota mimada de la tía más bestia del mundo, una tal Arisawa…

Rukia sí venía de una familia con solera. Pero solo por adopción. Hasta Orihime había oído los comentarios que se hacían de ella en el baño. Que si era una trepa, que si estaba allí solo por que la hermana había pegado el braguetazo, que si las dos eran unas guarras-buscafortunas,…

Unas palabras tan crueles eran demasiado para Orihime, que enseguida insistió en hacerse amiga de la solitaria chica de los Kuchiki, en cuanto la vio y la reconoció.

Eran amigas desde entonces.

-Ahora que lo pienso. Tú te habías echado novio, ¿no?-preguntó Orihime. No se le escapó la sonrisilla que Rukia trataba de ocultar, ni como se sonrojó.

-Sí…Ichigo, se llama…

A Orihime le pareció que era un nombre algo raro para un chico, pero no dijo nada.

-Que suerte. Yo también quiero tener un novio…-suspiró

-Venga ya. Seguro que los traes loquitos a todos.-Rukia imaginaba que Orihime sabría a que se refería, aunque no dijera nada más.- ¿En serio no hay ni un solo chico que te haya invitado a salir? ¿Ni uno?

Orihime pensó mientras pasaba la mano por los abrigos de falsa piel de zorro. No entendía por qué habían ido a un centro comercial tan caro, si a ella el dinero no le sobraba tanto.

-Bueno, este fin de semana, un chico que viene mucho por donde trabajo me ayudó con las mates, pero al final acabamos hablando y nos tomamos un helado. Cómo aún hacía algo de calor…

En ese momento, Rukia lanzó una miradilla socarrona:

-Jujujuju…-se rió.

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?

-Cielo, tú no te habrás dado cuenta, pero ese no iba al café por los cruasanes...-"Sino por otros bollos", pensó Rukia, aunque no se atrevió a decirlo. Pero como vió que Orihime no comprendía, añadió:- Intentaba ligar contigo, guapa.

-¿Quién? ¿Ishida? No, no creo. Es un chico muy simpático y muy dulce. Seguro que ya tiene novia-sonrió Orihime, totalmente convencida-Yo no le intereso.

-No que va…

Pero Rukia sabía que para ver eso, Orihime tendría que dejar de ser Orihime. Según su oculista tendría una vista casi perfecta, pero para esas cosas estaba completamente ciega.

-¡Mira, hay bolsos en oferta!

Pero que muy ciega…

Orihime rebuscó entre las muestras de bolsos. No le vendría mal uno bien grande para los libros y que le pagara con todo.

Frente a ella, Rukia buscaba un modelo en blanco del que acababa de ver de ChapppyBunny, su marca favorita.

"Me da algo de envidia…" pensaba Orihime, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Creía de verdad que al simpático de Ishida, que tanto la había ayudado con las mates, ella no le interesaba más allá de amiga. Y no se lamentaba por ello: era un buen chico, y seguro que no le costaría nada conseguir una novia.

Pero no podía evitar desear la misma mirada que Rukia había puesto cuando había hablado de su propio novio.

Ella también quería un novio.

Orihime alzó la cabeza, por si -casualidades de la vida- no andaría rondando un chico guapo, soltero, y en busca de su gran amor por la misma planta.

Y entonces le vió.

Dudó si sería el mismo, pero… ¡Tenía que serlo! Misma figura, mismo pelo negro rebelde,…¡sí era él!

Orihime se quedó blanca como la tiza y miró alternativamente a su amiga y a _él_, con el corazón en un puño y la mirada sausatda. Tenían que irse…y tenían que irse ya, sin que él las viera…

-Oye, Orihime. Voy a pagar,¿vale?-dijo una sonriente e ingenua Rukia con su preciado bolso blanco.

Orihime la miró. La caja de compra estaba justo dónde él estaba.

"No…no puedo permitir que Rukia le vea…No quiero que lo vea…"

-N-No creo que sea buena idea, Rukia…¿Seguro que tienes con que llevarlo?-tenía que hacer lo imposible por alejar de allí a su amiga. Pero ella no parecía muy dispuesta a colaborar.

-Claro que sí. ¡Ahora mismo me lo llevo!

-E-Espera, Rukia.

-¡Ah!¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-¡No creo que debas…!

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Pero…!

-¡Que me sueltes!

Y entonces una voz sonó junto a ellas:

-¿Inoue? ¿Kuchiki? ¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo!

Orihime no pudo más que mirar como Rukia, tan pálida como ella. Miraba atónita a aquel hombre, que las sonreía con el mismo calor que siempre.

Kaien Shiba.

* * *

**N/A: Buenoooo... -w- Tenía muchas ganas de sacar este capi, jejejejejeje. Jamás perdonaré a Aaroniero por usar la cara de Kaien -_-* Le odio casi tanto como a Aizen... Intenté escribir esto de forma que no pareciera Kaien, a quien Orihime veía sino otra persona de pelo negro (y quizás con ojos verdes XDXDXDXD)**

**Pero no, a mí no me va el Ulquihime, aunque haya podido parecer una insinuación. A Ulquiorra le veo demasiado inexpresivo como para enamorarse, pero sí es cierto que entre ellos hay un vínculo muy estrecho y fuerte, pero también muy complejo, al menos yo lo veo así.**

**Bueno, un beso y hasta la semana que viene!**


	10. Hisana 1

**The old red-brick building**

***Hisana***

**(1)**

**H**isana no recordaba la última vez que había tenido que ir a vomitar al baño.

De niña, aunque era muy enfermiza, no se había puesto jamás tan mala de la tripa como poro devolver, y ahora, embarazada, había tenido muy pocas nauseas. Aunque de vez en cuando le venía alguna como aquella

Se sentía un poco avergonzada mientras salía del aseo, aún frotándose con un pañuelo de papel en la boca. No había echado mucho, pero el olor no se le iba de la cabeza.

"Menos mal que no había cola…"

Había llevado a su hermana y a una amiga del colegio de esta, a la que al perecer no veía desde hace algún tiempo, a ir de compras.

-Por favor, Hisana, ninguna tenemos coche y está muy lejos.

Rukia no necesitaba suplicarle. Ella estaría encantada de poder ayudarla. En un principio su hermanita le había propuesto que aprovechara para buscar más cosas para el bebé, pero de momento Hisana ya tenía todo lo necesario, así que había ido con muy poco dinero y sin intención de comprar nada.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que había visto unos zapatos preciosos y muy elegantes para Byakuya.

"Quizá otro día..."se dijo, pasándose la mano por el vientre cada vez más cóncavo.

Atravesó toda la planta hasta llegar a dónde había dejado a las chicas. Estaban junto a un cajón de bolsos a mitad de precio, hablando con un hombre que obviamente no era un dependiente y que parecía muy mayor para ir a la universidad. Además, Hisana vió la alianza que llevaba en el anular izquierdo, y como temblaba disimuladamente el puño de Rukia.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Preocupada, Hisana llegó hasta ellas a tiempo para oír a ese hombre decir:

-...me acuerdo de las caras que poníais cuando repartía las notas. ¿Estabais todas graciosísimas! Pero tampoco era tan malo, ¿no?

-Disculpe...-se excusó Hisana, con su voz más suave y delicada, aunque por dentro trataba de mantenerse fuerte y firme.

El hombre la miró sonriente. Tenía unos ojos amables y vivaces. Lo ccierto era que parecía la última persona de quién uno desconfiaría.

-¡Ahí va! ¡Cuánto se parece a Kuchiki! Usted debe ser su hermana, ¿verdad?

_Sí, soy yo.

-¿mucho gusto! Soy Kaien Shiba, fui el profesor de Latín de Inoue y su hermana, ¿sabe?

Hisana parpadeó sorprendida. ¿De Latín? Hasta dónde ella sabía, en bachillerato, Rukia había disfrutado mucho de esa asignatura. O por lo menos eso parecía cuándo hablaba de ella en casa. Pero entonces, ¿por qué parecía tan tensa ahora?

Justo en ese momento, Shiba se despidió de ellas.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme.¡Un placer haberlas visto a todas!

Hisana le respondió al saludo y luego miró a su hermana. Más que asustada, parecía avergonzada. Y a su lado, su amiga no sabía muy bien si hablar o qué hacer con las manos.

Con cariño, Hisana cogió la mano de su hermana.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

Rukia, únicamente, asintió y las tres mujeres bajaron al parking.

Dejaron primero a Orihime en el barrio de apartamentos dónde vivía, visiblemente más aliviada ahora que podía irse a casa, y luego continuaron hasta la suya propia.

Era jueves y aún era pronto así que Byakuya aún no había vuelto.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?-preguntó Hisana mientras Rukia subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto que solía ocupar en casa de su hermana.

-Más tarde…-masculló.

Hisana no la frozó y se metió en su propio cuarto mientras oía el llanto desconsolada que su hermana trataba de ahogar con la almohada.

Dentro de ella, su hijo dio una suave y primera patadita

* * *

**N/A: Hisanaaaaaaa! Jejejejeje, siento que sea un capi tan corto y depre, pero en compensación, hoy hay tanda doble, por que además…**

**CAMPEONES,CAMPEONES,OÉ,OÉ, OÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!XDXDXDXDXDXD No puedo evitarlo, ayer España hizo historia ganando Eurocopa-Mundial-Eurocopa! Triplete, estoy tan feliz que estoy por plantaros a todos un beso en la cara y gritar hasta quedarme afónica, y mirad que a mí no me gusta el fútbol!XDXDXDXD**

**Un besazo y disfrutar del siguiente capi! VIVA LA ROJA!**


	11. Ichigo 3

**The old red-brick building**

***Ichigo***

**(3)**

**-¿E**stás seguro del todo?-preguntó Ichigo desde su punto de espionaje.

-En toda la Universidad no hay nadie más cotilla que Hirako. Si lo dice él, será verdad. ¡Es el rey de Radipatio!-le contestó Renji desde su propio puesto.

Aquel fin de semana hacía un sol espléndido fuera, pero el termómetro de la calle junto al buzón de correos, marcaba diez paupérrimos grados y el viento hacia tiritar las ramas sin hojas de los árboles.

Los chicos del 3ºC habían apartado todo mueble de la ventana del salón, que tenía vistas, justo al portal, y se habían apalancado allí. Con la persiana veneciana bajada para que no se les viera desde fuera, en cuclillas, rodeados de latas de Pringles y botellas de medio litro de Pidgeon-Ruby.(**N/A: ¿Recordáis la portada en que Ichigo, Renji, Toushirô y Urahara eran vampiros? Era eso lo que ponía en las botellas de sangre XD)**, por que nunca se sabía cuanto podía tardar el camión.

Como James Bond, pero en plan cutre.

-¿Y también va a ir a tu clase?-dijo Ichigo.

-Según Hirako.

-Entonces será de los del programa de intercambio –Ichigo mordisqueó la punta de una patata mientra pensaba-¿De dónde crees que será?

-Europa, quizás.

-Yo digo América.

Pasó un camión y ambos chicos se pusieron en posición de alerta, pegando los ojos al cristal, pero este pasó de largo mostrando un enorme cartel.

_Mataderos Kurumadani. Carne de pollo, cerdo y vacuno_

-Joder, a ver si llega ya. Que tengo curiosidad, mierda…

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Renji gritó: "¡Está abierta!". Tras ellos se asomó la voz de Ikaku

-¿Novedades en el frente?

-No-respondieron las dos al unísono, sin darse la vuelta. Oyeron a Ikkaku gritar por el hueco de la escalera "¡No, todavía nada!"

¿Cuánto podía tradar?

Ichigo cogió a ciegas uno de los sándwiches de ensalada y mayonesa dulce que les había preparado para la ardua tarea Hanatarò, uno de los pringaíllos del primer piso. Estaba rico, y la lechuga crujía un poco.

El sonido de unos pasos fue subiendo hasta llegar a la mismísima puerta del 3ºC.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis?-preguntó Rukia.

-Chss-la mandó callar de misión secreta.

Cuando Rukia se sentó junto a Ichigo (apartando antes las latas), preguntó:

-¿Qué le pasa a este?

Ichigo no la miró cuando respondió:

-Que hoy viene el nuevo.

-¡¿Qué hoy viene el nuevo?-chilló ella.- ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado? Y si no llego a venir, ¿qué, eh?

Medio segundo después, estaba en la misma postura que ellos, vigilándo.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y cuando llevaba media hora sin psar más que una bicicleta, Rukia comenzón a acordarse de para qué había ido al viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo, y miró a su novio, con la mirada y la voz pesadas

-Oye, Ichigo, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Luego…

-Pero…

-¡YA!-gritó Renji , y los tres se pagaron al cristal y miraron.

Efectivamente un camión de mudanzas se había parado definitivamente, en la misma puerta de la calle. Un carguero empezó a sacar algunas cajas y unos pocos mubles.

Y de pronto apareció:

-La leche…

-Ay, su madre…

-Jo-derr…

Aquel chico, hombre, _ser_ no era japonés, con lo alto que era. Y con la manera en que lucía el aspecto de macarra-motero-másguayquenadie-tododecueroycontachuelas, quizá no fuera ni humano.

Las botas tenían que ser unas DocMartens por fuerza y la hebilla del cinturón, con forma de cráneo de toro al estilo salvaje Oeste, brillaba con cada rayo de sol.

-¿Pero cómo no se congela? Con el frío que hace…

-Hay que ser muy hombre para ir con esta rasca y en manga corta con un chaleco de cuero…

Rukia estaba alucinada, pero a Renji y a Ichigo se les caía la baba, oscilándo entre la admiración y la envidia.

Con esas pintas y el pelo azul peinado al más puro estilo _Grease_ pero algo más macarra, ese tío iba a ser el nuevo rey del barrio.

Pero ahí no acababa la cosa.

-Oye, eso que bajan,…¡Ay, joder, es una Harley!

-Qué va a ser una Harley, ¡es una Chopper! ¡De modelo antiguo! ¡Y en perfectas condiciones!

Rukia tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no fingir que vomitaba:

-Declaradle amor eterno y abríos de piernas, que seguro que se da un gusto…-se burló.

-Tú cállate, eres una chica.-respondió uno.

-No entiendes lo importante que es esto.-dijo el otro. Ella puso los ojos en blanco "Hombres…". Justo entonces, Ikkaku entró corriendo

-¿Le habéis visto? ¡¿LO HABÉIS VISTO?

Conocían lo suficiente a Ikkaku como para saber que no hablaba el que se acostaba con Yumichika, sino el que ahorraba peseta a peseta para poder comprarse la moto más cañera sobre la faz de la tierra (la cuál acababa de salir en ese momento del camión de mudanzas y estaba siendo metida al garaje, dónde el nuevo se había procurado también una buena plaza)

-¿Es una Harley o una Chopper?-le preguntaron histéricos, los del 3ºC.

-¡Las dos!-el corazón casi se le salía por la boca-¡Ha mezclado piezas de ambas! Algo así sería un sacrilegio. Pero, pero…

-¡Es una obra de arte!

Rukia no aguanto más, y con su mejor mezcla de PokerFace y WTF en la cara, se puso en pie:

-Ichigo, cuándo superes la fase "putita", te espero en tu cuarto…

A saber si la habría oído.

-¡Ya entra!-los tres chicos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el borde de la escalera, a dónde se había asomado el resto de inquilinos, para oír como Kyoraku daba la bienvenida al recién llegado.

-…ados de tenerte aquí. ¿Cómo te llamabas, por cierto?

Toda la escalera tragó saliva ruidosamente y aguzó el oído:

-Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

* * *

**N/A: LOOOOOOOOL! Mi no poder resistir tentación! XDXDXDXD Seguro que algunas ya os lo olíais, y otras os habréis dado con un canto en los dientes, pero no puedo evitarlo. Adoro a Grimmjow y vivo pendiente de que vuelva a aparecer en el manga…XDXDXD**

**Este es mi regalito por el triunfo de la Roja (tenía que celebrarlo de alguna manera, y mejor que sea haciendo una "buena obra" XD).**

**Os ha gustado la reacción de los chicos? Yo me partía de risa escribiéndolo todo, así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado de la misma manera.**

**La próxima semana se desvela la verdad sobre Rukia y Kaien, no os lo perdáis!(que desgracia, parezco un anuncio de televisión…XD)**


	12. Rukia 2

**The old red brick building**

***Rukia***

**(2)**

**E**l cuarto de Ichigo tenía las paredes blancas.  
El resto del piso estaba pintada de un color amarillo, suave y tenue que amplificaba la luz del sol y daba calidez y luminosidad a la casa.  
La primera vez que Rukia había pasado allí la noche le había preguntado por qué, e Ichigo había dicho:  
- En mi casa las tenía blancas, así que...  
Rukia sonrió al recordarlo, mientras le espiaba la colección de CDs. Bajo la capa de hosco, gamberro y pasota, su novio era tierno, sentimental y más casero que la comida de la abuela.  
De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella apareció su dueño, que miró a Rukia como si fuera un fantasma.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Rukia notó que le entraba un tic en el ojo.  
- Te dije que te esperaba aquí, pedazo de atontado-dijo- Qué, ¿ya has babeado bastante encima de tu nuevo vecino?  
Ichigo puso cara de indiferencia y miró para otro lado. Ahora que Rukia se fijaba, ellos dos se parecían bastante. Pero solo físicamente. Por dentro, Ichigo parecía tener la sangre de fuego y acero, como un fiero león. En cambio, Kaien...  
Pensar en ello hizo que le empezara a doler dentro del pecho y sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que llevarse la mano a la cara para que el húmedo lagrimal no la delatase.  
- Oye...¿podemos hablar?- preguntó al fin, con voz queda.  
- Ya estamos hablando- respondió Ichigo.  
- Me refiero...¡Me refiero a algo importante!  
Había tenido que hacer una pausa para volver a contenerse las lágrimas que era demasiado orgullosa como para soltar y esta vez no pudo ocultárselo a Ichigo, que se acercó a ella con suavidad:  
- Eh...¿qué te pasa? Venga, dime. A mí puedes contarme lo que sea.  
Mientras hablaba, había cogido la mano de Rukia y le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar. Rukia recordó lo tierno y dulce que podía ser a veces y sintió que se tranquilizaba y entristecía más a la vez. Ya no podía contenerse más, y una gotita sola y silenciosa se le cayó del ojo.  
Ichigo la abrazó contra su pecho y le acarició el pelo con la mano abierta.  
- Vamos, no me hagas esto. Soy un chico, los sentimientos no se me dan bien.  
- Je... - Rukia soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió tímidamente, desde los brazos fuertes y suaves de Ichigo. Aunque seguía llorando un poco.  
Se quedaron así, un par de segundos más  
Era raro que tuvieran un momento tan dulce y de enamorados. Normalmente se dedicaban a a pincharse el uno al otro y tocarse las narices. Hacía una semana más o menos, Rukia habría deseado tener un momento como aquel, pero ahora le dolía vivirlo.  
-¿Me dices que te pasa para que necesites que te mime? - preguntó Ichigo al cabo de un rato. Lo decía con una voz amable y cariñosa, impropia de él, pero con la idea de arrancarle otro pedacito de sonrisa y buen humor.  
Silenciosa, Rukia, asintió contra su camiseta y notó que el abrazo se aflojaba. Cuando alzó la cabeza, Ichigo la miraba a los ojos directamente. Los de él estaban llenos de cariño.  
- Se-Seguro que luego te ríes de mí y me llamarás boba por echarme a llorar, pero... Quería decírtelo...Para mí es muy importante, así que espera a que acabe antes de burlarte de mí, ¿vale?  
- Te lo prometo- dijo Ichigo.  
Rukia se sentó en la cama de él, e Ichigo la siguió. Movía los dedos y se mojaba los labios una y otra vez, como si no supiera por dónde quería empezar:  
- Verás,... En el colegio al que yo iba solo había chicas, ¿sabes? Así que ninguna teníamos mucha idea de...bueno, de los chicos, en general. Había muy pocas que realmente tuvieran novio. Digo de manera más o menos seria.  
La mayoría de los profesores también eran mujeres y había muy pocos hombres. Y los que había eran bastante mayores.  
El año en que yo entré, la profesora de Latín se acababa de jubilar, así que iba a haber un profesor nuevo. Yo, como hacía Letras, tenía Latín.  
En aquella época no tenía amigos, o conocidos o nada. Acababa de venirme a Tokio con mi hermana recién casada, no conocía a nadie y era una extraña para todos. Sé como me miraban por los pasillos y lo que decían a mis espaldas. No sabes lo que era aquello. Era horrible, y... bueno... Cuando llegó el profesor nuevo, todas alucinábamos. Era guapo, joven, divertido, simpático, amable,... Todas acabamos prendadas de él, pero a la mayoría se le fue pasando con el tiempo.  
Y no era solo eso... Él... Sabía de mi situación y siempre me estaba dando ánimos y sonriendo; poco a poco iba ayudarme a que me integrara y a que me sintiera a gusto.  
Sé que era una estupidez pero,... me acabé enamorando de verdad. No hablo de una fijación tonta o un encaprichamiento. Le quería en serio, aunque sabía que estaba mal si yo era una de sus alumnas...  
Rukia hizo una pausa y se quedó callada un momento. Le había costado empezar, pero ahora que había cogido carrerilla, había tenido que esforzarse para parar.  
Posó la vista en sus rodillas, cubiertas con el vestido de lana. No se atrevió a girara la cabeza y enfrentarse a la mirada de Ichigo, que notaba clavada en su sien. No tenía ni idea de lo que expresarían los ojos de él en ese momento, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no podría con su intensidad.  
De una bocanada, cogió aire y volvió a hablar:  
- Sabía que estaba mal, así que me contuve todo lo que pude, para que no se diera cuenta nadie de lo que sentía de verdad, y entonces tuve una idea  
Una chica de la que había logrado hacerme amiga, mi mejor amiga, de hecho,… Íbamos un día andando por la calle. Estabamos en último curso y ya faltaba poco para graduarnos. Ella dijo que en cuanto recibiéramos nuestros diplomas ya no seríamos alumnas, sino exalumnas. Además las dos tendríamos ya dieciocho años, por añadido.  
La verdad es que fue un plan estúpido, pero se me ocurrió la idea…de que… una vez graduada, nada me impediría declararme  
Para cuando llegó el fin de curso, yo ya me había mentalizado. Había ensayado mil veces lo que le iba a decir…Nadie sabía lo que planeaba excepto yo. Así que me gradué, recibí mi diploma y cuando vi que él se iba, le seguí.  
Él no puso ninguna objeción y fue tan agradable conmigo como lo había sido siempre. Me acompañó mientras íbamos de camino a la salida… Yo notaba que el corazón me iba cada vez más rápido mientras él charlaba conmigo. Me decía que no me confiara, que en la universidad no serían tan buenos, que ahora ya podía conducir si me sacaba el carné…cosas así…  
Cuando me aseguré de que nadie nos veía me decidí a hacerlo. Me armé de valor y le dije que había algo muy importante que quería decirle, y él me preguntó que era.  
Entonces alguien gritó su nombre y cuando me dí la vuelta vi a una mujer que le saludaba. Pensé que sería una hermana o algo así, por que le llamaba por su nombre de pila, pero él me la presentó como su prometida.  
Yo ni siquiera lo vi venir…De pronto me quedé congelada, pensando que debía ser una broma. Me dijo que se casaban en un mes y que se irían de viaje de novios a Brasil…Intenté buscarle un fallo a su prometida…Algo que …no sé, que me permitiera decirle que ella no le amaba, al menos, no como lo hacía yo. Y cuando no encontre ningún defecto quise envidiarla con todas mis fuerzas y volverme loca de celos, pero tampoco pude. Ella era perfecta para él.  
Al final solo le dije que la echaría mucho de menos y que les deseaba lo mejor. Cuando se fueron yo me quedé allí durante una hora o más, con cara de tonta hasta que me encontró mi amiga.  
Me eché a llorar ahí mismo como nunca había llorado y se lo conté todo a ella. Me juró que jamás se lo diría a nadie, que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.  
A parte de ella y de ti, nadie más lo sabe…  
Tuvo que volver a pararse, para apartarse las lágrimas del rostro. Seguían deslizándosele sin hacer ruido, pero ahora eran más.  
Había mucho más que quería decirle a Ichigo, pero que no se atrevía. Por que eso suponía abrirse tantísimo que le daba miedo el resultado.  
Quería decirle que lo peor de todo era cuanto se parecían Kaien y él, que temía que solo se hubiera enamorado de su actual novio solo por ese parecido superficial, quería pedirle perdón por sentirse como se sentía, como si hubiese sido infiel (aunque no sabía si a Ichigo o a Kaien). Y quería decirle que, tras haberlo pensado mucho, y tras el encontronazo de hacía dos días, se había dado cuenta, de que seguía enamorada de Kaien Shiba.  
En medio del barrullo de su corazón y su mente solo sintió que Ichigo volvía a abrazarla, con todo el amor del mundo, y la mecía en sus brazos como si la acunase.

* * *

**N/A: Lo sientooooooooo! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero acabo de volver de la única semana de vacaciones que voy a tener este verano y siento decir que me deje llevar demasiado por la sensación de libertad absoluta y suprema, per estoy segura de ue lo comprenderéis, verdaaaaaad? :D**  
**Entretanto, y tal y como prometí, AQUÍ ESTÁ LA VERDAD SOBRE KAIEN SHIBA! Menudo capi, de los más difíciles. Espero que os haya gustado y sirve para que no estéis tan enfadadas conmigo.**  
**Bueno, un beso y hacemos las paces? La semana que viene sí que seré puntual!^w^**


	13. Orihime 2

**The old red brick building**

***Orihime***

**(2)**

**O**rihime miró ansiosa su reloj. El tren tardaba mucho y toda la gente que esperaba en el andén empezaba a impacientarse. Pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a Orihime.

El mensaje le había llegado a eso de mediodía, y ahora, cuatro horas después, no sabía si sería buen momento para llamar. Hundió la mano en su bolsito de bombonera con ribetes de borreguito y sacó el móvil, para volver a ver el SMS de Rukia.

"Voy decírselo todo a mi novio.

Deséame suerte"

No podía evitar preocuparse un poco. Se sentía un poco culpable, además. Si ella no hubiera propuesto a Rukia ir a aquel centro comercial en concreto, jamás habría tenido que volver a verle y ahora ninguna de las dos estaría así, pasándolo mal.

Cuando la lucecita de la pantalla comenzó a apagarse, Orihime bajó la tapa de polvera del móvil y volvió a guardárselo. Dos focos gemelos de luz desde el fondo del túnel y un murmullo pesado y metálico avisaron de la cercanía del tardío tren. El resto de la gente comenzó a acercarse a las vías, y Orihime se levantó de su sitio en el banco de hormigón. Había tanta gente, aún siendo sábado, que seguro que le costaría entrar en cualquier vagón.

Iba tan metida en su propio mundo que no vió a quién tenía en frente saliendo del tren y ambos chocaron de la manera más tonta posible:

-¡Auch!¿Ah, lo siento!

-¿Inoue?

Orihime miró y le vió. Con el choque se le habían torcido las gafas, pero por lo demás su imagen seguía tan pulcra y arreglada como siempre

-¡Anda, Ishida! No sabía que vivieras por aquí.

Un hombre mayor y entrajado, con el ceño fruncido, les empujó desde atrás, mascullando:

-¡Dejad pasar, mocosos!

Pero Ishida la sujetó y la alejó del gentío.

-Ven vamos a apartarnos.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre los que entraban y los que salían y se refugiaron bajo la curva del andén, que se quedó vacío en cuanto se alejó el tren.

-Que maleducado...-oyó que mascullaba Ishida, pero Orihime sonrió al verle y repitió:

-NO sabía que vivieras por aquí, Ishida. ¡Menuda sorpresa!

Él la miró algo sonrojado:

-Ah, no, no vivo,... no por aquí, digo. Es que... bueno, me pilla de paso para un transbordo..

Orihime no vió el rubor que le cubría los pómulos y respondió como si nada.

-Ahhh... Yo es que como libro los fines de semana por la tarde, me volvía ya a casa

Intentó reírse un poco, pero el ánimo no le acompañó y no logró sonar todo lo convincente que hubiera querido. E Ishida debió darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Estás bien, Inoue?-dijo junto a ella ,con voz amable.

-¡Eh! ¡Sí, perfectamente! Yo solo...-Orihime no supo como seguir y de pronto, no pudo evitar lanzar un profundo suspiro-...solo... soy la peor amiga del mundo.

Lo decía muy en serio.

Mientras el andén de metro iba volviendo a llenarse, Orihime se dejó caer en el que creía que era el mismo banco en el que había estado antes De pronto se sentía muy cansada.

Ishida se quedó de pie a su lado, pero ella solo veía el asfalto bajo sus zapatos _oxford_ de cuero malo.

-Verás...Una amiga mía está pasando por un mal momento, ¿sabes?-dijo- . Yo sé porqué, pero le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie. Aunque por otro lado, estoy muy preocupada por ella y me gustaría saber que hacer. Pero no puedo pedirle consejo a nadie sin decir toda la verdad. Me gustaría...saber qué hacer para animarla, o algo...Pero se lo prometí, ...y yo..yo ya no sé qué hacer.¿entiendes?

Mientras hablaba, había apoyado los codos en las rodillas y ahora se cubría la frente con las manos, como si fueran un soporte para la cabeza, y esta le pesara una tonelada. También había notado que Ishida se había sentado cerca de ella sin decir una palabra.

No iba a llorar. Se había prometido a sí misma ser al menos un poquito fuerte y no echarse a llorar. No le parecía correcto. Era el drama de Rukia, no el suyo. Y además no quería parecer una llorica y una tontaina.

-Bueno- dijo de pronto Ishida, y Orihime alzó la cabeza,- , si se lo prometiste, se lo prometiste y con eso no te puedo ayudar, pero, si quieres, escucharé cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme...

Los ojos azules de él tenían una luz extraña tras las gafas. Parecía fría al principio, pero Orihime vió que simplemente estaba limpia. Los ojos de Ishida la miraban con un brillo límpido y dulce, llenos de sinceridad..

Sin acordarse de lo abatida que estaba, Orihime sonrió todo lo que pudo

-Gracias, Ishida.

Y él también sonrió.

De pronto un tipo con los cascos llenos de _HeavyMetal _a todo volumen, unas greñas largas y sucias y botas tachonadas con cráneos con cuernos se sentó en el hueco entre los dos. Ni siquiera los miró, pero Orihime e Ishida se levantaron de inmediato, como impulsados con un resorte y salieron a toda prisa del andén, aún con la cara de susto pintada en la cara.

Cuando un segundo metro pasó con todo su ruido, no pudieron evitarlo y se echaron a reír.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué nos hemos ido?- dijo Orihime entre risas.

-No lo sé-decía Ishida, intentando contener la risa tonta que le había entrado- ¿Instinto?

Pasaron un rato más entre risillas pasajeras, hasta que oyeron irse al segundo metro. De pronto Ishida, con un súbito rayo de luz en los ojos, dijo:

-Oye, Inoue, ¿te apetece salir y dar un paseo?

Orihime le miró algo interrogante:

-¿Eh?¿Pero tú no tenías que ir a un sitio, Ishida? No quisiera molestarte.

Pero él mantuvo su sonrisa pausada y suave.

-No era nada importante. Además te he prometido que hoy voy a escuchar todo lo que quisieras decirme, y para eso mejor que esté contigo, ¿no?

Orihime se quedó un segundo admirando a Ishida con los ojos completamente abiertos, y sin poder evitarlo, mientras le entraban otra vez las estúpidas ganas de llorar, se echó al cuello de Ishida y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡I-Inoue...!-dijo él azorado. Pero Orihime le interrumpió.

-Gracias, Ishida -le susurró- No sabes cuanto me alegro de haberme hecho amiga tuya.

* * *

**N/A: Tralaralááááááááá...! He aquí otro capi. La verdad es que ahora que lo releo, me parece muy ñoño y el más flojo, pero me consuelo pensando que mi sueño del Ishihime está cada vez más cerca (al menos, en este fic...-w-) Ishida me ha salido un poco OOC, pero ya lo arreglaré, además este capi es desde la persepctiva de Orihime, y sería un poco como ella le ve...creo.**

**En fin, un besazo y hasta la semana que viene :D!**


	14. Renji 3

**The old red brick building**

***Renji***

**(3)**

**R**enji le pasó a Ichigo la taza de café que acababa de calentar y este musitó:

-Gracias.

-De nada.-respondió Renji. Él prefería un sobre de instantáneo en leche fría, pero a Ichigo le gustaba el café solo, caliente y con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

El 3ºC estaba completamente silencioso, por primera vez en casi toda su historia, y teniendo en cuenta que era una mañana de domingo ya pasadas las nueve. Pero aún así, apenas se oían los choques de las cucharillas del desayuno con la cerámica de las tazas del desayuno.

Tanto Renji como Ichigo tenían las caras largas y desanimadas. Afuera, las gotas de lluvia sonaban estrepitosamente cada vez que impactaban contra el cristal, provocando un sonido efímero, hueco y directo.

No era la mejor banda sonora del mundo.

De reojo, Renji miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo, donde sabía ue estaba Rukia, dormida profundamente.

La mañana anterior, con toda la movida del nuevo y tal, apenas se había fijado, pero por la tarde o así, Ichigo había salido de su cuarto un segundo y le dijo en susurros:

-Rukia va a quedarse aquí hoy. Está bastante deprimida y de momento se ha dormido.

Al principio Renji se había preocupado por ella y había insistido en saber que le pasaba, pero Ichigo le acabó convenciendo de lo contrario.

-Le ha costado mucho decírmelo a mí y creo que es muy delicado. ¡No puedo contártelo sin que ella lo sepa!

"Si de verdad la quisiera tanto como él, yo habría dicho lo mismo", se decía ahora el pelirrojo.

Volvió a mirar a la puerta cerrada. Rukia no había despertado desde la tarde de ayer.

-Cuando se levante-dijo para romper el silencio incómodo-, estará muerta de hambre.

Ichigo levantó la mirada del café y siguió a los ojos de Renji.

-Ya... pero no tenemos casi nada en la nevera y no quiero dejarla sola.

Renji sintió un arrebato de celos. ¿Él no contaba o qué?

Pero se le pasó en cuanto miró otra vez a Ichigo. Había dormido en el incómodo y pequeño sofá del salón, con la misma ropa que se había puesto hacía veinticuatro horas y no había entrado en su cuarto más que de vez en cuando para ver a Rukia dormir.

Ahora Renji ya sabía a qué se refería Rukia con los detalles que Ichigo podía llegar a tener, y la suerte que suponía a veces ser su novia.

"¿Pero por qué ella?¡Joder, porqué precisamente ella!"

-Voy a comprar algo-se ofreció. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de aquella pareja mejor.. Pero Ichigo le miró como si fuera tonto.

-El súper estará cerrado.

-¡Bueno, pues ya encontraré una pastelería o algo!

-¡Yo ya estoy vestido!

-Y apestas a sudor.

Ichigo se olisqueó bajo el brazo y por la cara que puso, Renji supo que había ganado. Mientras salía de la cocina le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo.

-Tú haz de príncipe y déjame el resto a mí los restos.

"Total, es lo que siempre haces..."terminó pensando su lado más oscuro y corroído por la envidia.

Un par de minutos después salía de casa con unos vaqueros y un polar negro, y un paraguas en la misma mano que la cartera.

En el rellano, la puerta del 3ºD estaba un poco abierta y tras pensarlo un segundo, la curiosidad le pudo y Renji se asomó, pero solo se veía un pasillo con las paredes amarillas y poblado de cajas de cartón.

-¿Qué haces, cotilla?

Tras él, subiendo por las escaleras y con cara de mal genio, estaba aquel nuevo de pelo y ojos azules. Renji aún no se había aprendido su nombre.

-Nada-respondió con mal tono.

-Pues que siga así,¿me oyes?

Para ser extranjero no tenía mal acento, pero la amenaza en su voz agresiva no le pasó inadvertida a Renji.

-Uno de los del primero es un ratero-se defendió-. Hay que tener cuidado con las puertas abiertas.

El otro lanzó una risotada arrogante y Renji se preguntó si le habría entendido bien.

-¡Ja! Pues que entre, pero que pueda salir de mi casa ya es otra. No soy nada amable con las ratas. Y menos con las ladronas.

Tras decir aquello se metió en su puerta y la cerró de un fuerte golpe. Antes de bajar, Renji le hizo una mueca con la cara. No le caía muy bien ese tío.

Cuando llegó a la altura de los buzones vio que en del 3ºD había una placa nueva con dos líneas: una en katakana y otra en alfabeto occidental.

Al mirarla se preguntó quien llamaría a su hijo "Jagâjaku" **(N/A: Así es como se pronuncia en japonés el apellido de Grimmjow, y recordad que para los japoneses el nombre va después del apellido, así que Renji ha pensado que era su nombre de pila")**

Fuera llovía como si fuera el Diluvio Universal y, para fastidio de Renji y tal y como había pronosticado Ichigo, el súper estaba cerrado, así que tuvo que darse un buen paseo hasta que encontró una cafetería abierta.

-Hola,¿puedo ayudarte?-le saludó la chica de la caja, que tendría más o menos su edad. Era mona, con el pelo largo y espeso de un color rojizo apagado. Pero parecía que la camisa rosa del uniforme le iba a reventar con la presión del pecho. Llevaba también un delantal y un pantalón marrón como el chocolate.

-¿Tenéis ensaimadas?-preguntó. Recordaba que a Rukia le gustaban mucho, por lo menos cuando vivían los dos en aquella mierda de pueblo del sur.

La camarera sonrió. Tenía una cara muy guapa.

-Se están haciendo. ¡Ahora mismo te saco unas cuantas?- y se metió en la cocina.

Renji echó un ojo por el local, completamente vacío, que parecía la casita de Heidi.

Pensar en las ensaimadas le hacía pensar en Rukia. Y pensar en Rukia le hacía pensar en Ichigo. Y pensar en Rukia y en Ichigo juntos hacía que empezara a dolerle en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Al borde de la depresión, Renji vió su reflejo en el cristal de una de las ventanas, salpicadas de lluvia y enmarcadas con visillos amarillos. Su propia imagen le ponía furioso de la pena que daba.

¿Es que iba a pasarse toda la vida lamentándose por el amor de Rukia? Ella había tenido toda una vida para escogerle a él, pero de quien se había enamorado era de Ichigo, y él la merecía por mil y un motivos perfectamente válidos. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

"¡Pero mentalízate!", se gritaba mentalmente,"¡Aunque lo sepas lo que te falta es mentalizarte, mierda!"

-Perdona por la espera. ¿Las quieres para tomar o para llevar?

Renji miró y vió a la ingenua chica de la cafetería, exhibiendo una bandeja con al menos dieciséis ensaimadas esponjosas y calentitas. Perfectas para acompañar con un cacao a la taza.

Decidió que aquel desayuno sería el adiós definitivo a su inútil cruzada de amor.

-Pónmelas todas para llevar. Y también un chocolate caliente. Con nata si tienes.

La chica le miró algo asombrada, pero en seguida se puso a ello. Mientras la veía trabajar, Renji se daba puñetazos mentales a sí mismo.

"¡Va, venga! Levanta cabeza. Olvida a Rukia y deja que sea feliz con Ichigo"

Decirlo sería más fácil que hacerlo, pero Renji ya se había hartado de autocompadecerse a sí mismo.

Se había decidido a echarse novia. No iba a conformarse con la primera chica guapa que apareciera. Iba a enamorarse de otra persona sí o sí. Ya se había decidido.

Justo entonces, la camarera, le puso una enorme bolsa con su pedido.

-Bueno, ya está ¿Algo más?

Renji puso un periódica del día junto a todo, pagó y salió de la tienda.

En la calle, la lluvia se había convertido en un granizo frío y duro, pero el corazón de Renji llameaba decidido a lograr su objetivo y pasar página.

Cuando miró la primera plana del periódico vió que se anunciaba la selección de los equipos japonenses para las Olimpiadas de ese verano en Londres.

* * *

**N/A: Wiiiii ! RenjiRenjiRenjiRenji... Como queremos a Renji...Voy a crear una página en Tuenti de "Yo también quiero un novio como Renji" ^ ^Viva Renji! Hasta Grimmjow ha tenido un huequito...Ay, nuestro lindo gatito XDXDXD Os gusta el cameo de Orihime? Y sí, ya sé que la Olimpiada ya ha empezado, pero esto se ambienta en el noviembre pasado... Bueno, en el próximo capi se resuelve toda la trama del "Arco en recuerdo de Kaien" Un besooooo!**

**P.D: También voy a crear una página en Tuenti de "Yo tampoco me creo que Byakuya haya muerto" TTTTTT_TTTTT Byakun...no te mueras...plis...**


	15. Rukia 3

**The old red brick building**

***Rukia***

**(3)**

**E**l ruido despertó a Rukia.

Era el murmullo suave y lejano de la ducha, y aunque no era un sonido especialmente fuerte o molesto, había sido lo que había terminado por sacarla de sus sueños.

De lado como estaba, Rukia vió en seguida la estantería metálica de Ichigo, con el equipo de música, todos sus discos, libros y una caja en la que ella sabía que él guardaba un viejo león de peluche que tenía de crío. Ichigo lo odiaba, pero no tenía corazón para tirarlo.

Pensó antes en el viejo muñeco que ni siquiera estaba a la vista, que en el hecho de que estaba en el curto de Ichigo.

"Me he dormido...", se dijo, haciéndose un ovillo bajo la colcha. Aún llevaba el vestido de lana que se había puesto ayer, y un poco más allá, pudo ver sus botas junto a la esquina.

Le daba un poco de vergüenza haberse quedado dormida en el cuarto de su novio. Con el cuerpo pesado, Rukia se incorporó. Notaba el pelo como un nido de pájaros y le dolía tanto la tripa del hambre que mataría por una galleta.

-¡Hombre, buenos días, bella durmiente!

Rukia giró la cabeza y vió a Ichigo.

El pelo y el pecho le chorreaban agua y llevaba una enorme toalla anudada a la cintura

-Así no se entra en la habitación de una señorita...-masculló ella con el ceño fruncido, aunque no tanto como Ichigo.

-¿Qué vas a tener tú de señorita? Además, ¡este es mi cuarto!

Pero estoy durmiendo aquí, pervertido.

-Pero aquí está mi ropa, y tú ya llevas casi todo un día de ocupa. Voy a cobrarte parte de mi alquiler si sigues así.

Rukia no pudo evitarlo y se rió. Ahora que había dormido tanto, se daba cuenta de lo cansada que había estado esos últimos días. Ichigo empezó a vestirse, estratégicamente tapado por la toalla y haciendo mil y un malabares, mientras hablaba:

-Renji ha ido a traerte algo de desayuno, pero a saber cuánto más va a tardar. Luego te acompaño a tu casa, que querrás cambiarte...

Rukia apenas le escuchaba. Le miraba fijamente la nuca naranja y esperaba el momento en que saliera el tema de Kaien. Cuando Ichigo terminó de abrocharse la cremallera de una camiseta de manga larga, giró la cabeza hacia la cama y dijo:

-...y, por cierto, tienes un agujero en la media. Justo donde el dedo pulgar, que lo sepas.

Rukia abrió los ojos desorientada. Se sentía como una pompa de jabón cuando estalla.

-¿Eh?

-¡No me estabas escuchando? Petarda, ni que aún estuvieras sopa...

La actitud de Ichigo parecía la de siempre. Siempre era un borde integral. Estaba como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de la tarde anterior, y eso provocaba una sensación rara en Rukia, que no lo aguantó más.

-Ichigo...oye, ¿tú...?

Pero de pronto notó una mano en la boca, que se la tapaba por completo, y vió sorprendida que estaba conectada al brazo de Ichigo.

Él la miraba con los ojos pesados e intensos.

-N. Óyeme tú, ¿vale? Como vuelvas a deprimirte, vamos mal ¿eh? Sé que te habrá costado lo tuyo decirme todo eso, pero no es una excusa para que se te acaben las pilas.

Ya le había quitado la mano de la cara, y Rukia le miraba en slencio, alzando la cabeza hasta su altura. Ichigo siguió hablando.

-Te enamoraste de alguien, bien. ¿Y qué?Vale, de acuerdo, que te rechazó casi sin saberlo, pero no por ello vas a vivir como un bicho debajo de una piedra después de tanto tiempo, ¿no? Por mí como si has tenido mil novios. Ahora estás conmigo, y eso es solo por que tú me escogiste a mí de entre las mil opciones que se te podían haber presentado, así que algo habrás cambiado desde entonces. Digo yo, vamos...

La hosquedad en la expresión de Ichigo había mutado hasta otra de cariño profundo y absoluto. Rukia no le había visto mirarla así, o al menos no tanto, en ningún momento.

Ahora, cuándo más necesitaba ella sentirse querida por él, más amor le daba. Era demasiado idílico y como de cuento de hadas.

-Tú no lo entiendes-dijo ella- Yo...es que no sé...a veces creo...sé, y siempre, que ...que aún...

Pues vale-dijo de sopetón el otro. Y Rukia le miró incrédula. ¿"Pues vale"? ¿¡Cómo que "pues vale"!? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era un "pues vale"?

-¡¿Pero tú entiendes lo que te digo!?-Rukia sentía que si la enfadaba lo bastante, le cruzaría la cara de un bofetón y se sentiría mejor que en toda su vida. Pero Ichigo se mantuvo firme.

-Antes dime una cosa. ¿A mí me quieres, sí o no?

Rukia volvió a no saber qué decir.

-¿Eh...?

-¿Sí o no?

-P-Pu...¡Pues claro que sí, imbécil!

De pronto sintió el aliento de Ichigo junto a su cara y oyó como le daba un beso en la mejilla, antes de mirarla a los ojos directamente, con las frentes pegadas.

-Pues ya está. Si me quieres, no tengo por qué preocuparme por nada más.

Quizás no lo veía bien por estar tan cerca, pero a Rukia le pareció que en aquel momento, la sonrisa de Ichigo era la más dulce del mundo entero.

Los ojos empezaron a escocerle y volvió a sentir el mismo ritmo acelerado y desordenado en sus latidos que cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Ichigo se separó un poco de ella, recobrando un poco de su imagen arrogante habitual, pero la había cogido de la mano y no parecía que tuviera intención de soltarla. Rukia se mordió el labio superior desde dentro:

-Entonces...¿me dices que te da igual que esté enamorada de dos personas?

-Bueno-respondió Ichigo-, mi padre siempre decía que él se enamoró de cuatro personas a la vez: mi madre, mis hermanas y yo.

Rukia no supo si reírse o replicarle que no era muy buena comparación. Pero entonces oyeron el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y a los segundos, Renji apareció junto al cuarto de Ichigo.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que te levantaras, marmota.

-¿Tú que te has ido? ¿Hasta la Meca o qué?-le replicó Ichigo- Anda que no has tardado...

-Oye déjame en paz, ¿vale? Que ahí afuera está cayendo granizo del tamaño de castañas pilongas, tio listo.

Rukia les miraba como si fueran un partido de tenis. Entonces Renji miró hacia algún punto cerca de la unión de su mano con la de Ichigo y puso cara como de estreñido por algún motivo. Después le lanzó al regazo una bolsa calentita y que olía como a recién hecho.

-¡Hala, toma!-dijo, largándose por donde había venido-¡Y que sepas que lo he superado!

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron mirando a la puerta como intentando entenderlo.

-¿Y ahora que tripa se le ha roto a este?

-Ni idea, yo que sé...¡Hala, mira, Ichigo, cuántas ensaimadas!

* * *

**N/A: Por fiiiiin! Por poco no lo cuento, se me ha ido el santo al cielo con este capi, pero de una forma impresionante, aunque por suerte ya lo he terminado... Con esto se resuelve la "saga de Kaien" XDXDXDXDXDXD Os ha gustado? Ha habido de todo, Romance, Renji, un poco de fangirling con Ichigo (saliendo recien duchado y todo XD)**

**Yo ya no sé si podría escoger entre Renji e Ichigo como novio. Creo que me los quedo a los dos y me monto un harén de tíos con otros tantos (Byakuya, Grimmjow, Gin...) Ay...tantos chicos guapos y tan poco wi-fi en mi casa para disfrutar de ellos como quisiera...**

**Bueno, un beso y hasta la próxima!**


	16. Byakuya 1

**The old red brick building**

***Byakuya***

**(1)**

**E**l flexo no daba suficiente luz y los ojos le escocían. Por la puerta se colaba el sonido de la música clásica.

A Byakuya nunca le había gustado mucho la música clásica. Desde niño, aunque captaba su atención durante los primeros acordes, al minuto más o menos, se olvidaba de que estaba allí y se aburría. Cuando era pequeño, aquello había sido un problema, pues su abuelo era fanático de las óperas y las sinfonías, y en su afán de convertirle en un ejemplo de perfección, le había llevado a varios conciertos. Algunos incluso en Europa. Pero, a pesar de que lo había intentado con creces, Byakuya seguía sin emocionarse con la música clásica.

Sin embargo la gente decía que ayudaba a que los bebés crecieran bien y no había echo falta mucho tiempo para que Ginrei le prestara todos los discos, cassettes y vinilos que tenía en su colección a su joven nuera.

-Para el pequeñín -había dicho, solamente.

Por lo menos, el suave sonido de los violines y las flautas no le distraía de su trabajo y le aportaba algo de ritmo y compañía. Además, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por Hisana y su hijo.

Byakuya levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de la pared. Aún había tiempo para trabajar en la montañita de papeles que tenía, antes de la hora de la cena.

Entonces oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta y vió a Hisana con un sobre grande y marrón en la mano. Ella le sonrió:

-¿Mucho trabajo?

Byakuya se dejó caer contra el mullido respaldo de sus silla.

-Demasiado. Tengo que encontrar pronto un sustituto para Sasakibe o no podré dar a basto.

Chôjiro Sasakibe había sido el director de Recursos Humanos en la empresa de construcción y edificación de la familia Kuchiki. Aunque era un hombre muy mayor, no quería ni oír hablar de jubilarse, y no había manera de convencerle de lo contrario. Sin embargo, hacía poco su única hija había tenido una niña, y el ilusionadísimo abuelo estaba un día jugando con la pequeña cuando debió de pisar mal o algo así, por que perdió el equilibrio y rodó escaleras abajo.

El susto inicial había obligado hacía unas semanas a Byakuya a dejar a Hisana y a Rukia a solas con "el novio" como él le llamaba de momento, para irse rápidamente al hospital.

Por fortuna, y con una suerte inmensa, Sasakibe solo había sufrido una rotura de cadera. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Pero el médico le recomendaba pasar tres meses en cama, otros seis de recuperación, e incluso tres más de reposo y descanso sin estrés de ningún tipo. Todo un año de baja.

El resto del departamento se había comprometido a hacerse cargo de la tarea de su director entre tanto, pero Byakuya, a pesar de tener bastante como Director de Producción, también había acaparado alguno de sus deberes. Sería solo hasta encontrarle un sustituto, pero entretanto tenían que hacer su trabajo.

Hisana adoptó un gesto tierno en su rostro.

-No te esfuerces demasiado. Últimamente casi ni sales de aquí.

Byakuya le cogió la mano con suavidad cuando ella se acercó. Allí, en la privacidad de su casa de estilo antiguo y lejos de desconocidos entrometidos, Byakuya Kuchiki sonrió a su esposa con una dulzura infinita.

-Estaré bien, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Y el bebé?

Hisana se tocó la enorme barriga.

-Creciendo. ..Cada día pesa más.

-Me alegro...¿Y Rukia? ¿Sigue en su casa?

Poco después de media mañana, Hisana había hablado por teléfono con su hermana pequeña, por la que llevaba varios días preocupada. Al estar justo al lado, Byakuya había oído las risitas tontas de fondo que salían desde el teléfono.

El novio...se había dicho...Seguro que está con el novio...

Byakuya aún no sabía si le gustaba ese chico o no. Pero Hisana parecía contenta con él.

-No creo que salga de ahí-dijo ella con una sonrisa celestial.

Byakuya se fijó entonces en el sobre que llevaba:

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ah, sí. Es que estaba abriendo el correo y esto estaba para tí. Es de Kyoraku.

Byakuya arrugó el gesto. Shunsui Kyoraku era uno de los accionistas de la empresa y promotor inmobiliario con un olfato increíble para encontrar pequeñas y rentables joyas con lo que era genial no tenerle en la competencia. Pero su estilo de vida, por llamarlo de alguna forma, no era lo que Byakuya calificaría de "ejemplar".

-En fin. Cuanto antes lo abra menos me arriesgo a que estalle y se ponga a gritarme.

Hisana le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de irse. Aún tenía correo que mirar.

Cuando Byakuya abrió el sobre, le falto muy poco para enfadarse de verdad.

¡Otro currículum!

Maldito Kyoraku... Llevaba dos días mirando documentos parecidos. Sasakibe siempre se había encargado personalmente de la contratación de becarios, y ahora esa responsabilidad había pasado a Byakuya, que , por lo que a él respectaba, ya había visto currículums como para toda una vida.

Pero por educación, se leyó aquel.

Le llamaba la atención la foto. El chico tenía un aspecto algo macarra, pero también tenía una expresión que le gustó a Byakuya. No sabía donde estaba, pero se notaba un buen carácter en aquel becario.

Pero un puesto no se consigue con una foto. Estaba muy bien escrito y era obvio que en algunas partes le habían ayudado, pero a Byakuya eso le dio a entender que era alguien a quien no le asustaba reconocer sus límites o pedir ayuda para superarlos.

Y luego estaban los diseños que mandaba como referente. No eran simples pabellones, o estaciones de tren como había visto en los otros aspirantes. Eran proyectos viables y reales.

Bloques de casas, un colegio, el interior de una tienda de calle cualquiera. Y todas tenían lo mismo que había visto en la foto. Carácter, algo de atrayente. No eran simples dibujos de edificios futuristas y carísimos.

A Byakuya se le fue pasando el incipiente enfado y apartó aquel currículum junto a los otros cuatro que ya le habían convencido. Por hoy no quería ver un solo veinteañero universitario más.

Mañana a primera hora le daría esos cinco currículums a su secretario y le diría que concertara una entrevista con ellos.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, no sé que me pasa últimamente que me pilla el lunes de madrugada y no he escrito el capi, pero bueno, subirlo lo subo... XD Pobre Byakun, cuanto trabaja...Que tal Sasakibe? Solo nos acordamos de él ahora que ha muerto, pobre En fin, espero veros la semana que viene también: un beaszo!**


	17. Ichigo 4

The old red brick building

***Ichigo*******

**(4)**

**C**omo aquella noche se sentía especialmente bien, Ichigo gogió su portátil y se fue con él a la cocina.

Gracias a la cocinillas de su hermana pequeña Yuzu, sabía de una página web en la que metías en una lista los ingredientes que tenías por ahí y te daba posibles recetas. Así que decidió que esa noche iba a hacer la cena para él y para Renji. Un día es un día...

-¿Qué te apetece más: espaguetis con limón y cacahuetes o huevos rellenos de zanahoria cocida y mayonesa?-preguntó sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

Al otro lado de la minúscula salita, Renji estaba tirado en el sofá viendo la peli esa de James Bond en la que salía Halle Berry (en opinión de muchos chicos la única pelicula de 007 que merecía la pena ver)

-Me rindo, ¿cuál es la trampa?

Ichigo le saco la lengua, aunque no pudo evitar reírle la gracia:

-Ya te vale. Intento ser un buen compañero de piso y me sales con esas. Pues ahora cocino otra cosa.-dijo mientras le daba al botón para bajar.

Renji le miró de reojo:

-Oye, si vas a cocinar yo paso de que me envenenen.

-Vete a la mierda-respondió Ichigo. Había visto unos espaguetis con yema cocida y perejil que tenían buena pinta. No era mal cocinero, pero tampoco era normal. Su mayor pifia en la cocina había sido una vez que se le quemó un poco el arroz en el culo de la termomix, y ante las risas de Ikkaku y Renji, había acabado hecho una mona y gritando:

-¡Pues que sepáis que hay gente en España que se come así la paella! (**N/A: Esto es cierto, se llama _socarrat_, y a mucha gente le gusta. A mí no, pero bueno, si lo queréis probar algún día que comáis paella...****J )**

-Sí, y también hay gente en China que se come fritas las hormigas...-le respondieron.

Ichigo siguió mirando hasta que cerró el portátil y lo alejo para que no se manchara.

-Pues ahora no te dejo elegir. Espaguetis con mayonesa y listos.

-Mejor si son carbonara. ¡Y échales beicon!- dijo, tan solo Renji.

Sin hacerle caso, Ichigo se puso a cocer la pasta y le echó un poco de sal y pimienta para que cogieran sabor. Cuando ya le pareció que estaba suficientemente hecha, la apartó del fugo para que enfriara. Luego la aliñaría con la mayonesa y la seriviría.

Cuando la película acabó, Renji le ayudó a poner la mesa en la pequeña encimera en que solían comer. En realidad solo necesitaban los dos platos, dos vasos y dos tenedores.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

_¡Riiiiiiiiiing!_ Ambos chicos se miraron.

.¿Esperámos a alguien?

-Yo no, desde luego-respondió Ichigo, pero aún así fue a abrir. Fuera había un chaval no mucho mayor que ellos con una gorra que ponía " ".

-Buenas...Tengo una entrega de regalo para ...¿Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ichigo parpadeó. Casi podía notar la mirada curiosa e interrogante de Renji desde dentro de casa..

-Sí, soy yo.

El repartidor le dio un impreso para que firmara y luego levantó un enorme y rectangular paquete envuelto en papel marrón y celo.

-También viene con una tarjeta. Tenga.

Ichigo leyó el escueto mensaje sintiendo un aleteo de calidez dentro del pecho.

_Gracias. Rukia_

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Ayer, tras acabr inexplicablemente con todas las ensaimadas, Rukia había vuelto a su casa del centro, e Ichigo la había acompañado. Habían estado jugueteando y haciéndo el tonto en el piso de ella, comido una miseria de _ramen_ de microondas, y, más tarde, él se había vuelto a casa. Llevaba toda la mañana de aquel lunes pensando en ella y apenas se había fijado en el inusual buen humor de Ishida cuando le había pedido los apuntes. Por enésima vez.

El chico de Amazon se fue e Ichigo se sentó en el sofá con el paquete en el regazo.

Renji le quitó la tarjeta de la mano y tras leerla, dijo:

-¿Qué crees que es?

-¿Una caja de bombones?-se rió Ichigo, consiguiendo arrancar incluso una sonrisa deRenji- ¡Yo que sé! ¿La abro?

-¡Va, venga, ábrela!

Emocionado, Ichigo rompió el envoltorio y lo rasgó con fuerza, hasta que su contenido quedó bien a la vista de los brillantes ojos de ambos chicos

-Rukia, te quiero...

Era un póster de _Reservoir Dogs_ (la película favorita de Ichigo), enmarcado y firmado por el mismísimo Tarantino.

-Hijo de la grandísima...-oía que murmuraba Renji, verde de envidia y mirando el póster con celos- Eso debe de costar una pasta.

-Yo l o que flipo es que esté en Internet.-dijo Ichigo.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y pedirle a Renji que le pellizcara (aunque lo hizo con más fuerza de la debida), para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Pero sintió dolor y se autoconvenció de la verdad, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-¡Ahora mismo lo cuelgo en mi cuarto!

Fue hasta la caja de herramientas (una caja de zapatos con un martillo, un destornillador y varios clavos) y tras coger lo necesario se fue a su dormitorio.

Estaba tan emocionado que le temblaban un poquito las manos. En cuanto viera a Rukia le plantaría un beso en la cara como Dios manda y le haría una o dos reverencias. Mentales, _of course._

Un póster de _Reservoir Dogs_.

Ichigo empezó a golpear la escarpia contra la pared.

Un poster enmarcado de _Reservoir Dogs_.

Otro martillazo.

¡Un póster firmado de _Reservoir Dogs!_

_¡CLANC!¡**BOOM!**_

De pronto, donde antes estaba la pared de su cuarto ahora había un boquete.

Y a través de él, la cara alucinada del nuevo inquilino del 3ºD, sobre cuyo cuerpo aún caía el agua de la ducha.

Ichigo empezó a rezar.

* * *

**N/A: La madre que trajo a Ichigo... solo le pasan a él las cosas buenas... vive con Renji, su novia le regala un poster firmado de una peli de Tarantino, ¡pilla a Grimmjow desnudo y en la ducha!XDXDXDXD**

**Espero que no se os halla hecho muy de rogar este capi, pero al menos lo he podido subir, jejejejeje... Aquí se ha descubierto mi vena cinéfila, espero que haya alguna de las mías por ahí leyendo (¡cine-frikis del mundo, uníos! XDXDXD)**

**Un besazo y hasta la semana que viene!**


	18. Grimmjow 1

**The old red brick building**

***Grimmjow***

**(1)**

**N**o había sido demasiado exigente el buscar piso.

Solo quería que fuera barato, un poco cómodo, y cerca de la que iba a ser su nueva facultad. Había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar aquel en un viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo.

Lo había visto por primera vez en un anuncio de Internet. En alquiler, acababan de dejarlo, tenía buena pinta y entraba dentro de su presupuesto. Cuando habló con el arrendador por teléfono, cerró el trato de inmediato.

El día que llegó ya se había fijado en que se había convertido en la nueva atracción del montón de de niñatos y pringados del resto del inmueble.

Mejor.

A él le gustaba destacar.

Pero el piso estaba bien. De hecho, lo primero que hizo Grimmjow fue tirarse en su nueva cama, en el dormitorio, y estirar todo su cuerpo. Igual que un enorme gato.

-Hogar, dulce hogar…-masculló con ironía. Estaba tan cansado por el viaje desde la mierda de hotel en el quinto pino donde había estado viviendo, que solo de ponerse a pensar en la mudanza que aún tenía que ordenar hacía que le entrara sueño.

Estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando notó algo redondo y caliente en el pecho. Cuando miró, vió una bola de pelo gris oscuro:

-Quita, gata.-gruñó. Pero la gata no se movió y soltando tacos por lo bajini, Grimmjow la agarró del pellejo del cogote y la puso en el suelo.

-Miau…-dijo la gata. Aquel animal le llevaba siguiendo casi desde que llegó a Japón. No era para tanto. Él solo le había dado los posos de leche que le sobraba del botellín que se había comprado mientras esperaba un taxi a la salido del aeropuerto de Tokio, y desde entonces le había seguido por media maldita ciudad, incluso hasta llegar allí casi a la vez que él. El como lo había echo era un misterio.

Después de dejar a la gata, Grimmjow se puso en pie. Lo primero que colocó fue el tocadiscos y sus viejos vinilos, bien cerca de la cama.

Eso fue el sábado.

El domingo aprovechó para poner una tarjetita con su nombre en el buzón (al subir pilló a uno de sus estúpidos nuevos vecinos cotilleándole desde el rellano) y ordenar más cosas, aunque no todas. Al llover y ser fin de semana, no podía ir a comprar nada para comer, así que tuvo que apañarse con un _ramen_ de bote que aún sabía a plástico.

Él por lo menos. La gata podía cazar ratones y arañas.

El lunes por la mañana por fin llenó la nevera y se matriculó en la universidad, aunque no fue a clase. No estaba de humor y aún tenía cajas que vaciar, pero cuando dobló y metió en un armario la última de ellas, se sintió, por fin, instalado del todo. Y también necesitado de una ducha relajante.

-Miau…-maulló la gata desde la puerta del baño.

-¿Tú que miras?-le espetó mientras se quitaba la ropa- Déjame en paz.

Grimmjow le lanzó un calcetín, y la gata salió corriendo tras él como si se pensara que era un pájaro o algo. "Puta gata…"

Grimmjow se metió en la ducha y el agua se calentó casi de inmediato. Aquel apartamento era la leche. El agua, la luz y el gas funcionaban a pedir de bocas y era del tamaño perfecto y cerca de todo lo imprescindible. Bajo el chorro, Grimmjow sonrió. Al principio había pensado que dónde estaba la trampa pero todo parecía en orden.

La fuerza del agua fue aplastándole el pelo poco a poco hasta que tuvo todo el flequillo por los ojos, pero se lo apartó, dejándoselo todo hacia atrás. El agua caliente por el pecho hizo que le escociera la vieja cicatriz que le recorría todo el torso desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de la cadera, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Disfrutando de aquella calidez, se agachó a por el gel y…

_¡BOOM!¡PLAF!_

El estruendo le hizo girar la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Donde antes estaba la pared de su ducha ahora había un boquete, salpicándole el suelo de escombros y levantado una humareda de polvo de escayola, a través de la cual se veía algo de color naranja.

-P…Pero que co…¡Mi pared!- la cosa naranja resultó ser uno de los imbéciles de sus vecinos. Y tenía un martillo en la mano.

"Lo voy a matar" se dijo Grimmjow "¡Le voy a abrir la cabeza con ese martillo, al so hijoputa!"

-desgraciado... ¡Te has cargado mi pared!

El pelirrojo balbuceó como un pez ahogándose hasta decir:

-Bueno…también es mi pared…

¡Encima de cachondeo! Grimmjow casi sacó la cabeza por el agujero.

-¡Que es mi ducha joder! ¡Dónde me lavo yo ahora, agilipollado!

Por la puerta de lo que parecía la habitación del de pelo naranja, apareció el cotilla del otro día:

-Oye, Ichigo que son esos gri…¡Madre de Dios, pero qué has hecho, Ichigo, joder!

-¡A mí no me mires!

-¡Me has abierto un puto agujero en la pared, mamonazo!

-¡Yo solo iba a poner un cuadro!

-¿¡Pero como de fuerte le has dado, cacho bestia!?

-¡Donde quieres que me duche ahora!

-¡Dejad de gritarme, por favor! ¡Este también es mi cuarto!

Al final gritaron todavía más. Y no solo ellos. En pocos minutos, todos los inquilinos estaban en el rellano entre los 3º D y C, protestando por el ruido, y los tres (Grimmjow se enrolló en la primera toalla que encontró) tuvieron que salir para oír sus quejas.

-Sea lo que sea no son horas, por Dios-decía un cuarentón. Una niñata con camisón de encaje, antifaz y ridículas zapatillas de peluche rosa lloriqueaba quejándose de que una señorita como ella necesitaba dormir sus ocho horas para tener un cutis decente por la mañana.

Al final, todos discutían entre todos, a grito pelado, y hasta que bajo el dueño del inmueble, bostezando de sueño:

-A ver, mañana lo hablaré con los chicos, pero de momento, vayámonos todos a la cama en paz, por favor…

La gente se fue yendo. La niña repipi bajo con un chico que se le parecía mucho, ambos haciéndo aspavientos y quejándose en voz baja. Grimmjow oyó al idiota de pelo naranja meterse en su casa murmurando algo sobre "dormir en el sofá otra vez".

Al final, él mismo se metió en casa.

Dentro, la gata se le acercó con pasitos cortos.

-Miau…

En otras circunstancias, Grimmjow se habría quedado con ganas de darle uina patada y mandarla a la mierda, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado y por primera vez desde que la conocía, se agachó y le rascó con suavidad detrás de las orejas mientras ella ronroneaba:

-En menuda casa de locos me he ido a meter, ¿eh, gata?

* * *

**N/A: Wiiii! Grimmi Grimmi Grimmi… Como me gusta Grimmjow! Que tal el detallito de lagata? Ha gustado? Espero que sí, a mí me parece muy gracioso XDXDXD A Grimmjow le gustan los gatos pero no le gusta reconocerlo…XDXDXDXDXD**

**Un besazo para todas vosotras, que os merecéis un monumento en la plaza del Sol y mucho mas!**


	19. Uryuu 3

**The old red-brick building**

***Uryuu***

**(3)**

**U**ryuu no se podía creer su mala suerte.

Era viernes a última hora. La semana casi había terminado. Sesenta minutos más y sería libre. Cerca del trabajo de Inoue había abierto una nueva mercería y planeaba ir ahí el sábado. Compraría algunas madejas de lana –la azul claro casi se le había acabado-, luego miraría los volantes y encajes, y saludaría a Inoue cuando pasase por su cafetería a pedirse un café para llevar. Por la tarde terminaría de arreglar un vieja cazadora que estaba modernizando y dedicaría el domingo a estudiar un poco.

Un plan perfecto.

Perfectamente arruinado.

-Disculpe, señor Ishida.¿Podría ayudarnos con las costuras, por favor?-dijeron las chicas de la mesa contigua a la de Uryuu y Kurosaki.

"Hazle un favor al mundo y cósete la boca", pensó la parte más retorcida y maligna de la mente de Uryuu.. Pero Ryûken Ishida atendió a las alumnas con total educación. Pero no se le ocurrió tener la decencia de ponerse de espaldas a Uryuu. Hacía falta tener jeta…

-¿Me pasa las pinzas largas?-dijo Kurosaki.

Era vienes a última hora. Aquella era la última muestra del modulo de Cirugía para los de Tercero de Medicina en el semestre. En cada clase, los alumnos y alumnas realizaban prácticas con profesionales del sector, para terminar escogiendo la especialidad en que se matricularían el semestre y curso que viene. La cirugía había resultado ser divertidísima o asquerosísima, según para cada uno, por que tenían que abrir cadáveres reales y extraer aquello que les encargaran. Los cadáveres eran relativamente recientes, y al menos podían usar mascarillas.

Uryuu le pasó a Kurosaki las pinzas. Él se encargaba de retirar la piel y carne del vientre del motorista que tenían ahí tirado, mientras Kurosaki intentaba sacarle el apéndice. El pobre diablillo había querido que se donara su cuerpo a la ciencia, pensando que sus órganos y tejidos servirían para ayudar a ONG o a desarrollar una vacuna contra el SIDA, en vez de servir de juguete a unos recién salidos de la edad del pavo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Uryuu vio que Ryûken se iba. "De todos los cirujanos que hay en esta, la ciudad más grande y más poblada del mundo, ¿por qué? ¿¡Por qué él!?"

-Vale, ya lo tengo, ciérralo.

De nuevo, Kurosaki le devolvió a la realidad. Uryuu daba las puntadas más rápidas y precisas de la facultad. Coser el enorme corte que Kurosaki le había hecho con el bisturí al cadáver no le llevaría más de unos segundos.

El profesor de las prácticas les dio el visto bueno y les permitió irse ya. Uryuu se alegraba de alejarse de Ryûken, pero sabía que él le seguiría y le daría la tabarra hasta lograr pasar todo el fin de semana con él y luego tocarle las narices con que debería seguir sus pasos como cirujano y bla, bla, bla…

-No sé aún que especialidad cogerme-decía Kurosaki-La cirugía no está del todo mal, pero vaya… ¿Tú que crees?

-Yo no la escojo ni muerto-respondió Uryuu, con un gesto teatralmente frío. Kurosaki ya sabía que no se llevaba bien con su padre.

Más que no llevarse bien, en realidad no se hablaban desde que el abuelo de Uryuu murió cuando él era niño y su madre se lo había llevado a Viena, de dónde era ella.

-¿Qué tal vais con el agujero de tu casa?-preguntó Uryuu queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Mal-ahora Kurosaki era el que estaba incómodo- Tenemos que esperar a que venga el técnico, encontrar a los otros inquilinos para preguntarles si fregaban con productos demasiado corrosivos, … ¡Ah! Y nos toca a nosotros pagar la reparación. Renji va a intentar pedir un aumento y yo tendría que ir buscando un trabajo, pero no se de dónde voy a sacar tiempo…

Uryuu lamentó un poco haber preguntado. Le gustaría poder ayudar a Kurosaki, pero no se le ocurría cómo. Se le ocurrió que Inoue no trabajaba demasiado lejos de aquella zona y que Kurosaki también vivía cerca, podría preguntarle a ella si necesitaban más ayuda en la cafetería…

Uryuu parpadeó molesto. No mejor, no. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero no le apetecía que Kurosaki, con su uno ochenta y pico de altura frente al escaso uno setenta de Uryuu, apareciera todas las tardes y fines de semana en el campo de visión de Inoue. No le gustaba sentirse tan celoso, pero la verdad era que no podía ni compararse con Kurosaki.

Entonces, como un castigo del cielo, la voz de su padre sonó a espaldas de Uryuu:

-Uryuu.

"Maldita sea…"

Tenso como un palo, Uryuu se dio la vuelta y vio a Ryûken tras Kurosaki y él.

-Err…mejor me voy. Adiós, Ishida, hasta el lunes…-se despidió.

-Hasta el lunes- su envidia creció ¡Ya quisiera él poder irse así como así!

Uryuu miró de reojo como se escabullía Kurosaki y cuando volvió a encarar a Ryûken no sabía ni que decir.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien.-masculló Uryuu con tono seco.

-Se me ha ocurrido que pasemos juntos este fin de semana. Dijo Ryûken. Tal y como Uryuu había predicho.

-Si quieres… Yo tengo que irme a casa. A comer. Y a cambiarme.

Ryûken asintió:

-Pues voy contigo

"¡Sí, hombre!" De no ser por que tenía una reputación que mantener, Uryuu habría sucumbido a las ganas de darle un tortazo. No le tenía el más mínimo respeto a Ryûken.

-Bueno-dijo tan solo- Pero no muy cerca. No quiero que te vean conmigo.

Aquel golpe pareció empezar a ser significativo, por que Ryûken abrió mínimamente sus rasgados ojos (los que Uryuu había heredado), antes de recuperar su expresión estoica y decir.

-Oye, ¿tu madre…?

-¡Mamá no tiene nada que ver con la opinión que tengo de ti!-respondió Uryuu sin poder contenerse. Pero Ryûken se limitó a decir:

-Iba a preguntarte si estaba bien…

Sentía como le ardía el sonrojo de la cara. ¡Vaya manera de hacer el ridículo! Ryûken hurgó en sus bolsillos y dijo algo que le dio a entender a Uryuu que le llevaría en su coche. Rumiando juramentos en arameo, Uryuu le siguió, consciente de que iba a necesitar concentrarse mucho en cualquier cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con Ryûken para aguantarle todo un fin de semana.

_No sabes cuánto me alegro de haberme hecho amiga tuya._

Una lucecita de esperanza se encendió en la cabeza de Uryuu. Sí, con ese recuerdo de la voz de Inoue se sentía capaz de aguantar un bombardeo.

* * *

**N/A: Mwahahahahahahaha! Esta vez he sido previsora y he terminado el capi antes del fin de semana para que no me pillara el toro…Que tal? Ha gustado? Espero que sí! Ay, Uryuu, Uryuu,Uryuu…se nos pone celoso el pobre…XD Quiero aclarar que no tengo ni indea de cómo estudiaran tercero de medicina en Japón así que me he permitido imaginarmelo y sacarmelo de la manga…Si alguien de aquí estudia medicina y piensa "Venga ya, esto en mi facultad no es así", bueno, piensa que eso es Japón y que a saber como lo harán…**

**En fin, hasta la semana que viene!**


	20. Renji 4

**The old red-brick building**

***Renji***

**(4)**

**E**l gimnasio estaba lleno a rebosar ese día, pero todo el mundo parecía algo cortado. A Renji le parecía increíble el poder que ejercía sobre semejante panda de macarras una cría tan pequeña.

-¡Oye, oye, Gigante! ¿Me subes a tus hombros?-decía con su voz de pito, tirando de los vaqueros de Chad.

Pero claro, Chad era como el Dalai Lama o Buda, repartiendo luz y buenos mensajes incluso en cuchitriles como aquel, así que fue de lo más normal que alzara a Yachiru y le concediera ese pequeño deseo.

-Joé, tío, en serio, ¿quién trae aquí a una mocosa tan enana?-mascullaba Ikkaku junto a él.-¡Qué es una criaja, joder!

-¡Eh!-les llamó la atención el dueño del gimnasio, y padrastro de la criatura-Los tacos, hoy, en voz baja.

Renji e Ikkaku le vieron alejarse. Mucho tío duro y mucha leche, pero Kenpachi Zaraki seguía siendo el padre de Yachiru. Bueno, a ver, la cría no era suya, solo la adoptó...pero de vez en cuando, él la paseaba por ahí y Yachiru se dedicaba a tocarle las narices al personal. Al menos a Renji no se acercaba mucho.

Ikkaku y él estaban en las máquinas, levantando su peso en planchas de hierro, kilo arriba, kilo abajo. Renji se había quitado la camiseta antes incluso de empezar para que no se le ensuciase con el sudor, pero Ikkaku se había dejado una de esas camisetas de tirantes, blanca e interior, como las que usaban los abueletes ingleses octogenarios cuando iban a la Costa del Sol a ponerse rojos como cangrejos recocidos.

Por supuesto, Renji jamás le diría a Ikkaku que le daba vergüenza que le vieran con él si llevaba semejante trapejo, ni lo que pensaba de él cuando lo llevaba, después de todo era su amigo. Y le había visto saltarle como cuatro dientes a uno de un puñetazo por reírse de su enorme y brillante calva.

-Un día de estos voy a construirme una de estas en casa-decía Ikkaku, levantando las placas de hierro que tenía a espaldas.-En serio te lo digo.

Renji sabía que Ikkaku estaba en Ingeniería Industrial no por ser uno de esos frikis de las mates, sino por que le encantaba construir cosas. Desde maquetas de Gundamn hasta Gundamns asesinos de verdad, pasando por auténticas chapuzas domésticas y genialidades varias.

-Entretanto pásate por mi casa-le comentó Renji.-La lavadora hace un ruido raro al encenderla y me mosquea.

-¡Joder, pero en qué mierda de casa vivís tú e Ichigo, que se os rompe todo!

-¡Los tacos!-gritaba de lejos Zaraki. Normalmente les dejaba a sus "perros" echar sapos y culebras por la boca, pero cuando estaba ahí la niña (aún subida y encantadísima en los hombros de Chad, su nueva atalaya de combate) la cosa cambiaba.

"Pero si esa ni se entera", se quejaba mentalmente Renji,"Vive en su mundo de Yupi"

-No está rota. Solo hace un ruido raro. Creo que es la cal, pero quiero quitarme la duda.

-Pues llévala al técnico...

-¿Para qué, si tú eres gratis?-Renji sonrió maliciosamente.

Ikkaku soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada. Renji sabía que lo hacía por que era consciente de que Ichigo y él tenían que ahorrar de donde fuera para poder tapar el agujerito famoso.

-Vale, le echaré un ojo.-accedió Ikkaku- Pero a la vuelta tienes que acompañarme hoy al súper, necesito algo contra las moscas que no huela a insecticida.

Renji ya sabía el problema que los da la A tenían con las moscas. Bajo sus ventanas echaban la basura los del bloque vecino. Y también sabía que Yumichika odiaba el olor de insecticida, entre otras muchas cosas.

-Pon limón y clavo-sugirió- En mi pueblo lo usábamos siempre en verano.

-¿Ah, sí?

Era una verdad universalmente reconocida que cuando un hombre iba de chulo y macarra por la vida, era en realidad un cotilla redomado y se sabía más truquillos caseros que una panda de amas de casa de barrio. Y aquello era aplicable a todos y cada uno de los tipejos del gimnasio, Ikkaku y el propio Renji incluidos. El macarrismo es directamente proporcional al marujismo.

De pronto, las dos puertas de entrada del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe con un estruendo atronador, dejando entrar la luz del atardecer y con una voz aguda rugiendo entre ellas:

-¡A ver, a quién hay que darle una patada en el culo para empezar aquí!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el foco del problema. Renji no veía con el resto de la gente en medio, pero se incorporó de la máquina y estiró el cuello.

Aquella chica no se parecía a ninguna otra que jamás hubiera visto nadie de aquellos macarras.

Era delgada como un palo, pero también se la veía fuerte y resistente. Más que un palo era una barra de acero. No era muy alta, pero tampoco podía considerársela baja, por el efecto estilizado que le daba su corte de pelo: negro, despeinado y corto como el de un chico. En sus ojos oscuros brillaba el sol naranja de afuera, y sonreía, autosuficiente, con unos dientes blancos y arrogantes.

-Te has equivocado de sitio, niña, los estudios de ballet son en otra calle-se mofó uno de los tíos de dentro,que estaba casi al lado de ella, y algunos le rieron la gracia. Renji ni siquiera sonrió, pero vió de reojo que Zaraki estaba completamente callado y no le quitaba ojo de encima a la intrusa.

Algunas risas subieron de volumen, y de pronto, la chica lanzó su pierna contra el primero en burlarse de ella, propinándole una impresionante patada en el estómago.

-_¡Buergh...!_-el tío se tiró al suelo de dolor, agarrándose la cintura, pero a la chica eso no pareció sorprenderle.

-Eso me lo enseñaron a mí con cuatro años. Tú no me sirves, necesito a alguien con un buen nivel de karate.

Nadie se rió, y algunos incluso dieron unos pasitos para atrás. "Serán cobardes..." pensaba Renji. Sí, vale, la tía se había lucido y demostrado que iba en serio,pero...¡venga ya!

De pronto, desde los altos hombros de Chad, surgió la voz de pito de Yachiru, como un soniquete infernal:

-¡Oye, oye, Ken-chan!¿Ren-Ren no sabía karate? ¡Si te lo dijo y todo!

Como los animales de bellota que eran, todo el gimnasio (chica incluida) miraron automáticamente a Zaraki y luego a Renji que de pronto quería que se lo tragara la tierra y con cara de tonto.

"¡Puta cría de los huevos...!"

-Anda, pues es verdad-dijo Zaraki como quien no quiere la cosa-Pues, hala, Abarai. Te ha tocado.

¡Que qué!

-¿En serio?- suplicó Renji desesperado. No le asustaba la chica aquella, pero...¡¿en serio?!

-Y en sirio. Ve _p'allá._

No le quedó más remedio. La chica y él subieron al destartalado _ring_ del centro del gimnasio. Ella se quitó las _converse_ y la cazadora vaquera, mientras Renji tenía que oír los vítores del público.

-¡Vamos, Abarai! ¡Demuéstrale a esa quienes somos!

"¿Una panda de gallinas ponedoras, quizás?", quiso haber dicho "¿O tal vez solo de carne?"

Se limitó a mirar como la chica movia sus brazos y piernas, desentumeciendo los músculos. Ella no le quitaba ojo de encima, pero Renji sabía que solo lo hacía para buscar por dónde pegarle mejor. Lo veía en sus ojos de pestañas cortas.

-Oye -le dijo-, que sepas que no voy a contenerme por que seas una chica, ¿te enteras?

-Genial -respondió ella- Entonces tengo una excusa para pegarte todo lo fuerte que quiera, ¿no?

Algo en su sonrisa desafiante y creída produjo un efecto raro en Renji. Algo parecido a la cercanía...

Él también sonrió. De la misma manera que ella. Se apretó la goma del pelo y se puso en posición.

-Una última cosa, ¿cómo te llamas?

La campana sonó y ella se crujió los nudillos, con esa expresión luchadora y arrogante que tenía:

-Tatsuki Arisawa.

**N/A: Bueno…. Otro de Renji, que parece que es el más popular por aquí, y escrito sin retrasos ni problemas… XD Tenía muchas ganas de sacar a Tatsuki. Y también a Yachiru y a Ken-chan! Lo veía venir alguien? Sí? No?Bueno…**

**Una cosita: como soy así de friki he colado una frase famosísima de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" en este capítulo, aunque un tanto modificada para que casara con el resto de la historia. El que sepa decirme cuál es tendrá premio! Qué? Jugáis? Mucho ánimo y hasta la semana que viene!**


	21. Orihime 3

**The old red-brick building**

***Orihime***

**(3)**

**-C**hicas, ¿os apetecen unas palomitas?-preguntó Sora asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-¡Sí, gracias!-respondieron ellas. Sora sonrió y volvió a dejarlas solas. En frente de Orihime, Rukia mantenía extendida su mano derecha, con los dedos bien separados.

-Tu hermano sigue igual que siempre, ¿eh?

-Ajá- respondió Orihime, pasando el pincelito embadurnado de esmalte violeta sobre la uña cubierta de celo de su amiga.

El estudio en que vivían los hermanos Inoue era uno de esos cutres que suelen aparecer en los mangas y las sitcom de la tele, sin nada que ver con la zona de edificios de ladrillo visto y estilo occidental en que ella estudiaba y trabajaba. El diminuto "apartamento" estaba separado del cuarto de Orihime ( con los únicos muebles de una mesa de caballetes bajo la que se guardaba el futón y algunos estantes) por unos tabiques prefabricados que su hermano le había puesto para que "tuviera intimidad" según iba creciendo. Ambos habían estudiado muy duro para poder sacarse la carrera con becas universitarias.

Ahora que también ganaba un sueldo, Orihime había empezado a compartir los gastos con su hermano, pero siempre que quedaba algún poco de resto, ella o lo ahorraba o lo invertía en sus materiales de manicura.

Orihime dio las últimas pasadas al meñique de Rukia:

-¿Te has vuelto a morder las uñas, verdad?-le preguntó. Rukia puso gesto culpable.

-Bueno, ya sabes...con toda la movida que he tenido últimamente...con lo de Kaien y tal...

Orihime sintió que se le revolvía un poco la tripa. Por un lado quería preguntar (aunque dado que Rukia no se había tirado al río era de suponer que bien), pero tampoco quería parecer una cotilla.

-Ya...

-Pero,-resopló Rukia, orgullosa de sí misma- al final acabó bien.

Orihime miró a su amiga con los ojos como platos.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó al final?

Ya está. Ya había caído en el cotilleo. ¿Cómo podía disfrutarse tanto con algo tan dañino?

Pero Rukia sonría de felicidad.

-Se lo dije todo a Ichigo. Bueno, no le di nombres, pero eso es lo de menos. El caso es que yo estaba echa polvo, pero el se lo supo tomar... bastante bien .

-¿Cómo que bien?¿Se tomó bien que te ...gustara otra persona?

Ay, el vicio...

-Chicas, las palomitas-Sora entró con un bol entero lleno de humeantes y deliciosas palomitas con mantequilla recién salidas del microondas. Las dos chicas dieron las gracias y se metieron unas cuantas en la boca.-¿Vas a quedarte a cenar, Kuchiki?

-Sí, muchas gracias- como ahora vivía sola, ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en llamar a ningún sitio, y tenía consigo papel y lápiz. Todo lo necesario para ir a clase el día siguiente.

Sora asintió y volvió a salir. Orihime cogió otro puñado de palomitas mientras preguntaba:

-Bueno, ¿pero que pasó?

Entre el curioseo y las palomitas no parecía que fuera muy bien ni su salud moral ni "caderonal". ¿Qué había sido de su determinación de reducir una o dos tallas antes de navidades?

Rukia se lo fue contando. A Orihime casi se le saltan las lagrimillas. Era como volver a leer "Crepúsculo", pero en versión buena y antes de acabar hasta el gorro de Edward y Bella; o como ver "Titanic" por primera vez. Un pastelón rosa, digno de un manga para chicas:

-...fue tan comprensivo, y tan agradable...-Rukia había abandonado la realidad y empezaba a fantasear despierta- . Pero lo mejor fue el desayuno. ¡Me debí de comer unas dieciséis ensaimadas! ¡Y con un chocolate con nata, y todo!

A Orihime se le cayó una palomita de la boca abierta. ¿Que _qué_? ¿Dieciséis, chocolate, nata? De pronto se acordó del chico que le había pedido todo aquello, el domingo pasado. Alto, pelirrojo, cara de mala uva, ...

"¡Ohdiosmiodemivida!"

Rukia soplaba a sus uñas para que se le secaran rápido y disfrutar cuanto antes de su nueva manicura a dos colores, mientras seguía picando palomitas con la otra mano y Orihime se recuperaba del _shock_ antes de decir:

-Ru-Rukia...creo que ya he conocido a tu novio.

Ella la miró:

-¿Eh?

-¡Sí, mujer, sí! ¿Alto, pelirrojo y aire de macarra, no? ¿No me dijiste eso?

-Eh...p-pues...sí.

Ahora, con todo confirmado, Orihime se sentía orgullosa de su recién despertada intuición femenina.

"Qué lista eres, Orihime. ¡Pero qué lista eres"

Siguió haciéndole las uñas a Rukia y comiendo palomitas hasta que se acabaron, pero los remordimientos por caer en el marujeo se habían ido, dejándole una sensación casi casi de poder. Se sentía sabía y conocedora de un secreto exclusivo entre su mejor amiga y ella.

Mientras pintaba, se preguntó si acaso esa maravillosa sensación no sería la prueba de que en realidad le sentaba bien el cotilleo. De hecho, la palabra _gossip_ se la había inventado Shakespeare, ¿lo convertía eso, entonces, en algún tipo de arte?

Un arte como la literatura.

O como la manicura francesa.

* * *

**N/A: Otro de HimeHIme! Le tengo mucho cariño también a ella...si esque es tan mona y simpática!w Es una romanticona sin remedio, pero bueno...Ella y sus cacaos mentales, ay...Y hacedle caso a Shakespeare: el cotilleo es sano, y es divertido, pero en su justa medida...**

**Nos vemos el lunes que viene, aunque el próximo capi vendrá con una sorpresa, que no sé si gustará a todo el mundo, pero hay que experimentar para evolucionar!XDXDXDXDXD Un beso y hasta dentro de una semana!**


	22. Ikkaku 1

**¡Adevertencia!: Este capítulo contiene una escena de hard-lime yaoi. Cuando la escena empiece, pondré un asterisco (*), y cuando acabe, igual.**

**The old redbrick building**

**Ikkaku**

**(1)**

**-¿S**oy yo, o huele a limón?-preguntó Yumichika desde el baño.

-¡Que va!...¿Por que iba a oler a limón mi piso!

Ikkaku no quería que Yumichika se enterara de que tenía un problema con las moscas; él y todos los que estuvieran en la letra A del viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo, ya que bajo su fachada era donde echaban la basura los capullos del edificio de al lado.

Conocía a su novio, y con lo exquisito que era, seguro que hacía lo imposible por cambiarle de casa, o al menos de letra. Pero Ikkaku no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Le gustaba vivir ahí, en ese bloque y esa puerta. Los apartamentos de la A eran los más grandes y espaciosos, tenían bañera en el cuarto de baño en vez de solo ducha, y dos habitaciones. La segunda, Ikkaku la usaba como taller y para guardar todos sus cachivaches, inventos y juguetitos minirobóticos.

Quería mucho a Yumichika, pero había ciertas cosas a las que no iba a renunciar ni siquiera por él.

-Pues huele a limón. Y a…clavo, ¿tienes moscas?

-No-dijo a toda prisa, quitándose los calcetines.

Tras pasar una entretenida tarde en el gimnasio viendo como a Renji se lo comía vivo la nueva, esa tal Arisawa, se había ido por ahí con Yumichika y si todo marchaba bien…¡esa noche habría sexo!

-Oye, que no pasa nada si tienes, ¿eh? Hay moscas por todo el mundo, son una plaga global.

Yumichika salió del baño, con la perfecta piel de porcelana recién hidratada y exfoliada de todas las cremas que usaba para mantenerla tan pulcra y preciosa, como de revista.

Su novio era la reencarnación de Narciso…fuera quien fuera ese señor…

-Además-dijo con tono juguetón-me gusta el olor a limón…

Sentado en la cama, Ikaku vió como Yumichika jugueteaba con la borla de su bata de satén púrpura. Era una mariconada de bata, pero había que ver lo podidamente bien que le sentaba a Yumichika. Sobre todo cuando debajo estaba desnudo.

*****Ikkaku sintió que se le ponía dura, y sonrió

-Ah, sí… ¿y qué más cosas te gustan?

Yumichika agitó la cabeza y su lustroso pelo perfectamente cortado a tazón ondeó alrededor de su guapa cara

-¿En serio me vas a hacer decirlo…? Qué malo eres

Sí. Esa noche habría sexo.

A Ikkaku le alucinaba lo mariposón que podía ser Yumichika, resultando tan viril a la vez.

Yumichika se acercó hasta él y le faltó tiempo para echársele a los labios, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el bulto de sus calzoncillos. Ikkaku le quitó la bata, pasándole las manos llenas de callos y durezas por la suave y lisa espalda. Cuando le arañó el final de la columna, Yumichika le mordió el labio e Ikkaku se lo devolvió.

Tan pegado a la tripa como lo tenía, Ikkaku notó como Yumichika iba entrando a tono y le giró para tumbarle sobre la colcha de la cama, desnudo y perfecto.

Ikkaku le besó el cuello y oyó gemir a Yumichika en su oído, con un aliento húmedo y cachondo, mientras bajaba las manos por su pecho, su abdomen, y empezaba a tocarle.

Él mismo no tardó en gemir de placer

*****Oh, sí. ¡Es anoche habría muuuuucho sexo!

De pronto, el tono de llamada del móvil de Yumichika sonó encima de la mesilla de noche, y este alargó un brazo para cogerlo. Pero Ikkaku le detuvo

-Esta noche no, Samsung Galaxy S II.

Ikkaku…Tengo que cogerlo…

De pronto, había decidido dejar el juego e intentaba incorporarse.

-Venga, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, ¿no tienes ganas?

-Sabes que sí, pero… es que es mi compañera de proyectos.

Con eso Ikkaku ya no pudo retenerle más. Había muchas cosas que él no podía sacrificar por Yumichika, de la misma manera que Yumichika jamás sacrificaría su proyecto de fin de carrera como estudiante de Diseño de Modas. Y eso, Ikkaku tenía que respetarlo.

"Bueno…seguro que en seguida cuelga…"

-¿Sí, qué pasa?...¿El qué?

Ikkaku se miraba distraídamente las uñas de los pies. Así que cuando oyó el grito se llevó uno de los sustos de su vida.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?!-chillaba Yumichika, furioso como nunca-¡¿Pero como se atreve?!¡Yo los reservé antes que nadie para que no pasara esto!...-su bellísima cara estaba crispada de odio-¡Pues busca a algunos!...¡CÓMO QUE NO HAY! ¿Qué…?-de pronto estaba blanco-Será una broma…-pálido- Bien…vale…ajá…Gracias, Isane…-lívido-…No, tranquila, no llores…Tú no tienes culpa de nada…Venga…adiós…

Cuando colgó, parecía un zombi.

Ikkaku supo que el aleteó que oía por la ventana era su noche de sexo volando lejos, leeejos…Se quedó durante un segundo en silencio hasta que se atrevió a carraspear:

-Ejem…¿qué ha…?

-La muy puta de Lisa Yadômaru me ha robado los modelos para el desfile del proyecto.

Yumichika jamás decía tacos, así que Ikkaku se pudo hacer una idea de cómo iba la cosa.

-¿Y no puedes…?

-¡NO! ¡Por que no me ha dejado ni a uno solo, la madre que la parió!

Ikkaku quería animarle , pero no sabía como

-Pues chico, como no se lo pidas a alguien, no sé…

No se dio cuenta del error fatal y garrafal que acababa de cometer por no pensar mejor en lo que decía hasta que vió la sonrisa psicópata de Yumichika:

-¡Oh, Ikkaku, pero qué idea me acabas de dar!

* * *

**N/A: Imagino que a la que le guste el yaoi estará en cantada, pero a las otras se os habrá quedado la misma cara que a mí cuando lo iba escribiendo…Ay…lo que hago por mi fic… si vuelvo a hacer un lemmon, juro que será hetero (que se me da mejor, seamos sinceras). De todas maneras, el final ha merecido la pena eh? Creo que todos sabemos lo que va a pasar ahora Muajajajajajajajajaja!**

**Hasta la semana que viene.**


	23. Ichigo 5

**The old redbrick building**

**Ichigo**

**(5)**

**I**chigo sacó otra bolsa de hielos de la nevera y la envolvió en una toalla antes de dársela a Renji

-Cuidado, que está muy fría.

Su compañero de pisó cogió el bulto y se lo colocó en las costillas. Ichigo le había aconsejado que no se quitara la camiseta para que el impacto de temperatura no fuera tan grande, pero ya había visto el tremendo moratón que tenía ahí.

Ya era raro que Renji volviera del "gimnasio" como él lo llamaba con una magulladura (Ichigo llamaba a aquel sitio, la "jaula de fieras"); pero si encima se pasaba la tarde rumiando sobre ello, era como para ponerse a buscar la cámara oculta.

-La madre que...¡Encima venía de mosquita muerta!...Y los otros, ahí, animando como borregos, para colmo. Será posible...

Ichigo empezaba a hartarse de tanto masculléo entre dientes.

-Ya te vale. Ni que te hubieran matado, leches.

Renji le respondió con una mirada más envenenada que la lengua de una serpiente, pero Ichigo se limitó a poner agua a calentar para la arrocera.

-Si mañana trabajas, puedes intentar darle penita a tu jefe a ver si suelta la mosca, ¿no?

Dejó a Renji con cara de considerarlo seriamente y se dirigió hasta el fondo de la casa, dónde acababa su cuarto.

En la pared, el agujero de la discordia estaba tapado con un trapo de cocina sujeto con dos chinchetas, lo justo para poder oír, y lo suficiente para no ver.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Qué ya vamos a cenar!

-¡Un día te voy a dar con un palo en el ojo, cada vez que me chilles por ese puto hoyo!-fue la hosca respuesta de su vecino. Ichigo aún no había aprendido a pronunciar su nombre.

Pero resultaba que aún le costaba bastante algunas cosas, como leer las instrucciones de los botes de comida, o seguir una receta. Así que, hacía dos días, y bajo la promesa de apoyar un poquito con los gastos de reparación de la pared, ambas puertas habían decidido compartir las comidas (salvo el desayuno, por suerte). Con lo que Ichigo empezaba a acostumbrarse a la nueva situación.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Renji ya había puesto tres platos en la encimera.

El menú no sería para tanto. Aunque ahora tuvieran menos carga que antes, Renji y él seguían teniendo que ahorrar muchísimo. Así que habría solo un arroz y algunas verduras al vapor. Sin postre ni nada, y para beber, agua.

Sin embargo cuando el vecino apareció por la puerta llevaba un botellín lleno de algo marrón y brillante.

-¿Eso es…?

-¡Cervecita!

Renji e Ichigo se acercaron a la botella como perros flacos a un chupetón.

-¡Déjanos probarla, va, porfa!

-¡Al menos un traguito!

El nuevo, claro, se lo pasaba pipa con la situación y les miraba con una sonrisa sádica en su cara de cabronazo:

-Bueno, bueno…Que tampoco es para tanto-decía socarrón y manteniéndola en alto-Ni que fuerais alcohólicos o algo…

-¡No lo somos!-les defendió Renji- ¡Pero para ahorrar llevamos toda la semana a base de agua del grifo!

-Ni Coca-Cola, ni café de la máquina,…¡y ni un poquito de cerveza!

-¡Hasta hemos precintado el Gatorade de la nevera!

-Va, porfa, nos daba mucha envidia ver a los demás bebiendo tan ricamente…Solo un poquito…

Mientras suplicaban, el otro se reía y regodeaba en la desesperación de los otros dos.

Ichigo se sentía capaz de hacer algo radical con tal de probar un poco de espumosa y fría cervecita…Sabía que oficialmente, no tenía edad para beber, (**N/A: En Japón, la edad a partir de la cual se puede beber alcohol es a los 21 y en este fic, Ichigo ya tiene los 20**) pero tampoco era ningún alcohólico, y por un traguito de vez en cuando no pasaba nada. ¡Tan solo quería un poquito!

_¡Toc toc toc!_

Los tres chicos olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo y Renji fue a abrir la puerta, donde esperaban un radiante Yumichika y un Ikkaku con cara de mustio.

-Hombre, hola, ¿qué pasa?

-Pues...-la cara de muerto en vida de Ikkaku le empezó a dar mala espina a Ichigo.

-Vas muy lento, Ikkaku-le apremió Yumichika- Vamos al grano: quiero usaros de modelos.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Ni Renji, ni Ichigo, ni el otro (Ichigo se recordó que tenía que aprenderse su nombre) se movieron ni dijeron nada, y miraban a Yumichika con cara de "estás-de-coña-¿no?". A Renji se le escurrió la bolsa de hielos, que aún sostenía, al suelo.

-¿Qué?-pudieron musitar al final.

Exasperado, Yumichika cogió aire con un aspaviento.

-Cierta mala pécora me ha robado a todos los modelos para el desfile del proyecto final de carrera. Así que Ikkaku me ha sugerido que os use a vosotros.

La peligrosa Renji se dirigió a Ikkaku mientras decía:

-¿Ah, sí? Con que Ikkaku te lo dijo...

El otro se defendió como pudo:

-¡No me mires así! ¡Eso no fue lo que dije, y además fue sin pensar ni nada!

-Bueno...A mí no me necesitáis aquí para nada, así que...me largo-dijo el nuevo con voz triunfante. Pero Yumichika fue más rápido que un látigo y logró cogerle del cuello de la camiseta antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del 3ºD.

-Quieto paráo, chaval...Que también pensaba en ti...-Por la cara de Yumichika, le había tocado el gordo de la lotería de una Navidad adelantada. Por la del nuevo, era el Apocalipsis-No os preocupéis tengo diseños de sobra para los cuatro.

De pronto, Ikkaku reaccionó con cara de susto:

-Espera...¿los cuatro?

-¡Claro, hombre, a ti también te cuento!

Mientras los otros se quejaban, y Renji se reía por lo bajini ("Dónde las dan, las toman") Ichigo estaba en silencio.

Primero se le deprimía Rukia, luego se le caía la pared, tenía que ir mirando la peseta, aguantaba a su nuevo vecino, el lunes tenía la revisión de un exámen que había suspendido, ...¡¿y ahora esto?!

-¡Sí, bueno, y un cojón de gato!- estalló finalmente-¡¿Y si nos negamos, qué, eh?!

Convertido de pronto en líder de revolución, los otros tres se sumaron a sus protestas.

-¡Eso, eso! ¿Y si nos negamos?

Yumichika puso cara de contrariado e Ichigo dio por ganada la guerra. Pero entonces Yumichika dijo:

-Bueno, no quería tener que llegar a esto, pero...los modelos cobran doscientos mil cada uno... (**Unos 2 325,58 euros)**

**...**

Silencio otra vez.

-B-Bueno...aceptamos a regañadientes..

-Y coaccionados...

* * *

**N/A: Muajajajajajajajaja! Qué mala que soy! Y a la vez como molo! Soy una maltratadora de tíos buenos y un hada madrina para el fandom. Espero que este capítulo os guste más que el anterior: en serio que no se le había pasado a nadie por la cabeza la pareja IkkakuxYumichika (aunque la mencioné en el primer capi del fic)? Necesitáis tener más amigas fujoshis, igual que yo tengo a la mí y que me corrompe la cabecita XDXDXDXD**

**En fin hasta la semana que viene.**


	24. Uryuu 4

**The old redbrick building**

**Uryuu**

**(4)**

**E**n el ático solo se oía el entrechocar de los palillos y el lejano tic tac del reloj de la cocina.

Normalmente Uryuu se esforzaba más con los platos que preparaba, claro que tampoco era una maravilla de chef, pero no quería que Ryuuken pensara que iba a esmerarse en prepararle una buena cena. Por él, incluso el redondo de merluza sin salsa, era ya suficiente

Ambos se habían mantenido en silencio casi todo el fin de semana. Uryuu le había dicho que tenía que estudiar, pensando que así al menos no le molestaría mucho. Pero, a Ryuuken se le había saltado de pronto el interruptor de padre, y se había puesto a ver todos sus cuadernos y carpetas. Y las pocas veces que había salido a la calle, él le seguía como una sombra.

Al menos había prometido irse el lunes por la mañana. Esa cena, y el desayuno de mañana, y Uryuu podría relajarse.

De pronto, Ryuuken rompió aquel silencio:

-¿Suele llamarte Jülchen?

Uryuu supo que tenía que haberlo visto visto venir, más tarde o más temprano. Jülchen era su madre. Mientras que él había vuelto a Japón a estudiar, ella se había quedado en Viena.

-A veces-respondió quedamente.

Ryuuken tragó el trozo que masticaba antes de decir.

-No me convence que te deje tan aislado.

"Ya empezamos…" lo último que Uryuu quería era otro episodio de post-divorcio.

-Este piso no es tan caro. Y me las apaño bien.

Su madre había insistido en hacerse cargo de sus gastos cuando decidió mudarse. El elegante ático de estilo pijo y minimal, todo en blanco, negro y azules fuertes también se lo pagaba ella. Al principio a Uryuu le había sabido un poco mal, pero sabía que la independencia que su madre estaba dispuesta a darle tenía sus límites. Para ella, él siempre sería su hijo.

Se preguntó hasta que punto se sentiría igual Ryuuken.

-Sigues siendo muy joven.

-Acabo de cumplir veinte años. No creo que sea tan joven.

-Lo eres, te pongas como te pongas.

Uryuu no quería seguir discutiendo, así que se limitó a seguir cenando. Pero mientras recogían los platos, Ryuuken volvió a la carga.

-Quizás debería hablar con ella para que te vinieras a mi casa.

Los pelos de la nuca de Uryuu se pusieron como escarpias solo de pensar en ello.

-No, gracias.

-De todas maneras, hablaré con tu madre.

Por un lado Uryuu no quería hacerle semejante faena a su propia madre. Pero por el otro, sería divertido ver a Ryuuken en las fauces del lobo

Así que allá él.

De pronto, y como si estuviera preparado a posta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Yo lo cojo-se adelantó Ryuuken.

"Como quieras…" canturreó con súbito sadismo la mente de Uryuu.

-Dígame…Un momento. Es para ti.-dijo de pronto su padre, pasándole el aparato. Uryuu le miró incrédulo. La cara de Ryuuken tenía una expresión extraña. Como una mezcolanza de alegría, sorpresa, incredulidad y asombro. Pero del malo.

Tembloroso, Uryuu cogió el teléfono. ¡¿Qué siniestra criatura de los avernos podía tener suficiente poder oscuro como para dejar a Ryuuken Ishida con la palabra en la boca?!

-¿Diga?

-¿Ishida? ¡Hola, soy yo, Orihime!

El eco de la voz de Inoue le retumbó en el pecho.

-¡Inoue, hola!

No había hablado con ella desde que se la encontró en el metro, hacía algo más de una semana (sin contar por cuando se pasaba por la cafetería), pero había sido uno de los días más maravillosos que recordara Uryuu. Al final, no habían hablado del problema de Inoue y su amiga, fuera cual fuera, y se había pasado todo el rato de cháchara y descubriendo cosas que ambos tuvieran en común. Como la costura.

Para eso le llamaba Inoue.

-Han abierto uno de esos cafés de punto, muy cerca de Ikebukuro. ¿Quieres ir un día de estos?

Por él como si le pedía ir al fin del mundo, que iba y volvía. Estuvieron hablando unos cinco minutos hasta que colgaron y Uryuu vió recompensada, y con creces, su paciencia con Ryuuken.

El susodicho le miraba con la misma cara que había puesto al coger el teléfono.

-¿Seguro que no hay nada que no deberías contarme?

Uryuu estaba demasiado pletórico como para dejarse amargar.

-No sé de que me estás hablando. ¡Buenas noches!

* * *

**N/A: Jejejejejeje…Orihime es el nuevo terror del barrio!XDXDXD**

**Qué tal el capi? Gusta? No gusta? En fin… Espero que sí.**

**A Jülchen me la he inventado yo. Como no se menciona en nada a la madre de Uryuu, esto es lo que yo creo: divorcio. Por que a Ryuuken no hay quien le aguante. Y Uryuu se fue con ella. Lo de que aquí sea austriaca es para homenajear las técnicas Quincy, que están en alemán.**

**En fin, un beso y hasta la semana que viene!**


	25. Renji 5

**The old redbrick building**

**Renji**

**(5)**

**D**entro de los zapatos náuticos de imitación en verde musgo, Renji movía los dedos de los pies como si tuviera hormigas rojas en los calcetines. Se ajustó un poco el pañuelo de la frente que le tapaba los tatuajes de las cejas. Se lo había sugerido Rukia, en cuanto se enteró del berenjenal en el que se metía.

Esperaba estar lo bastante presentable. Llevaba su único par de vaqueros buenos y en perfecto estado (un pequeño capricho de Levi's en que gastó parte de su primer sueldo en Tokio). La camisa, blanca y con un estampado de aros azules, se la había dejado Ichigo: era la única del 3ºC, y su padre se la había colado en la maleta furtivamente. Renji había arreglado el efecto con una americana de pana a juego con los zapatos.

La chica a su lado parecía firme y serena con sus pequeños tacones negros y su traje de falda de lápiz, pero Renji la había visto tamborilear con las uñas en la rodilla y limpiarse las gafas una mil veces.

-¡Ise, por favor!-llamó la secretaria, en cuanto salió otro chaval del despacho, blanco como un fantasma. Falda de Lápiz se levantó y caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta, haciendo un ruidito con los tacones.

Cuando Cara Fantasma pasó al lado de Renji, este le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Él resopló:

-¿Sabes que lo normal es que te digan"ya te llamaremos", pero luego nunca te llaman?

Renji asintió, empezando a sentir (aún más) miedo. El chico dijo:

-Bueno, pues aquí, directamente me han dicho que me dedique a otra cosa...

"Jo...derr..."

Cara Fantasma se metió en el ascensor y la tierra se lo tragó, pero Renji empezaba a estar de los nervios, y solo.

Casi le había dado algo cuando le llamaron de la empresa Rokubantai, una de las más importantes en el mundillo de la construcción, y aún más cuando, al enterarse, Rukia dijo "¡Anda, pero si esa es la empresa de mi hermano!"

Sentado en aquella sala de espera, Renji se preguntó si había hecho bien dándole su vitae al señor Kyoraku.

Volvió a estirarse la camisa y palpó la enorme carpeta en que llevaba algunos de sus planos, tal y como le habían indicado. Se había fijado en que había sido el único que llevaba una, así que esperaba que eso le permitiera seguir manteniendo la esperanza...

Entonces, Falda de Lápiz salió del despacho y cruzó la habitación como una exhalación sobre minitacones, y a Renji le pareció oír que sollozaba.

-¡Abarai!

Renji se tensó como la cuerda de un piano y se puso en pie. Intentaba no parecer tan nervios y caminar menos rígidamente, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía un único hueso liso, recto y duro desde el tobillo hasta la cadera.

Cuando entró al despacho, solo pudo quedarse en pie ante las puertas, cerradas a sus espaldas.

Era una sala amplia, pero en su justa medida. Todo era elegante y a la vez austero. Como si el presupuesto invertido en habilitarlo hubiera sido el justo y necesario. No había lujos innecesarios, ni adornos ni extravagancias. Solo un escritorio, una estantería repleta, y dos butacas de aspecto cómodo ante el asiento idéntico en el que se sentaba Byakuya Kuchiki, que ofrecía el mismo estilo que su despacho..

-Siéntese…-le ofreció

Renji no recordaría si llegó a decir "gracias", pero obedeció.

Tragó saliva. Aquel hombre era el hermano político de Rukia, el viejo amor que quería superar. Pero aunque Renji había oído hablar de él, seguro que Kuchiki no tenía ni idea del vínculo que tenía el con Rukia

-¿Ha traído lo que le pedí?-dijo con voz fría y militar.

-Sí. Claro-Renji abrió la carpeta y le fue pasando las láminas. Según las veía, Kuchiki le hacía una u otra pregunta. Cuando acabó con ellas comenzó a hacerle otro tipo de cuestiones, como qué esperaba de su carrera,…

En un segundo que él se dedicó a mirar unos papeles, Renji pudo volver a respirar y se permitió echar un ojo al reloj de la pared. Llevaba allí algo más de media hora.

A Cara Fantasma lo habían largado en cinco minutos; y a Falda de Lápiz en casi quince.

Finalmente, Kuchiki dijo:

-Puede irse, pero quiero conservar estos planos. Le llamaremos de aquí a una semana. Buenos días.

Con unos súbitos buenos modales, que a saber de donde había sacado, Renji se levantó y salió del despacho. Luego enfiló hacia el ascensor, viendo la sala de espera completamente vacía antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Cuando notó que el aparato comenzaba a bajar, sacó el viejo móvil del bolsillo con la mano temblorosa y llamó a Ichigo:

-¿Qué…?

Intentó que la voz no le saliera demasiado ansiosa.

-Llama a la panda entera. Esta noche nos vamos a "La Casa de Jackie". Y es muy, _muy _importante, ¿me oyes?

-Va, pesáo…-y colgó.

El ascensor seguía en su descenso. Ya iban por la décima planta.

Sin poder reprimirse más, Renji se dobló sobre sí mismo y volvió a estirarse de un salto, pegando un aullido de alegría y victoria.

* * *

**N/A: Voilááááá! Aclarar que no tengo ni idea sobre entrevistas de trabajo para una constructora (no es mi sector …-w-), pero como no creo que tengamos mucha idea ninguno aquí, y esto sigue siendo Japón, pues…**

**_madnicky23 _me comentó que no veía a Renji en Arquitectura, bueno pues aquí viene la explicación: los tatuajes. Con tanta tinta, pensé que le iba algo con el Arte, pero como yo no lo veo pintando (le falta paciencia XD) busqué algo un poco más técnico ( y además que imaginaba que Renji querría algo que diera un poco más de beneficio) así que… a Ikkaku le puse en industriales por que se supone que es un manitas así que le puse a construir robots, que es lo que se hace en industriales…**

**Un besazo y hasta la semana que viene!**


	26. Rukia 4

**The old red brick building**

**Rukia**

**(4)**

**-¡E**stoy deseando verte posar con uno de esos fulares de mil vueltas y brillo de labios!- masculló Rukia con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Para darle énfasis agitó uno de sus nuevos botines _chelsea_ en piel púrpura por encima de la cabeza de Ichigo.

-No vuelvo a contarte nada...-masculló él medio enfadado y apartando el zapato de un suave manotazo.

Rukia se arrebujó en el edredón. Tenía la calefacción puesta y la funda nórdica de la cama seguía siendo muy gruesa, pero el estar desnuda bajo las sábanas siempre le provocaba una sensación extraña. Como de estar muy fresca y a la vez muy abrigada. Además los negro nubarrones de tormenta que se veían al otro lado de la enorme ventana de su dormitorio acentuaban esa mezcla de calor y frío.

-Venga, seguro que luego estas guapísimo...

Pero Ichigo no quitó el mohín de su cara:

-Bah...Voy a picar algo de la nevera.

Cuando salió de la cama ya tenía la ropa interior puesta. A Ichigo le gustaba volver a ponerse al menos unos calzoncillos después de hacerlo. Pero Rukia quería disfrutar del ligerillo morbo de dormir desvestida. Gateando, se arrastró hasta el hueco vacío que él había dejado y se siguió tapando, ahí echada. La tela conservaba su calor.

-¿Quieres que te lleve algo?- gritó la voz de Ichigo desde la cocina.

-Bueno vale.

Rukia se pasó las manos por la cintura y las costillas, bajo el edredón. Al pasar las puntas de los dedos noto el arañazo que le habían dejado las uñas de Ichigo mientras habían estado con otros asuntos. Era curioso. Cuando se las había hecho, no se había ni enterado, pero ahora era cuando empezaban a picarle un poquitín.

Ichigo volvía con dos naranjas en la mano, con un color casi tan vivo y eléctrico como el de su propio pelo.

A pesar de que ya hacía varias veces que le había visto desnudo, Rukia seguía poniéndose roja cada vez que él caminaba hacia ella con todo su cuerpo al aire.

Era justo y como ella siempre había fantaseado que debía ser su chico ideal. Con una piel de un suavísimo rosáceo y marcando cada músculo en su justa medida: hombros y pecho de diez; la tableta de chocolate solo insinuada por una leve sombra; y brazos y piernas uniformes y duros.

Si fuera más simpático y menos huraño ya sería el novio perfecto.

-Espera, voy a quitarte los pelillos de los gajos, que sé que no te gustan.

Bueno..., de momento era siete octavos de perfecto.

Ichigo se sentó junto a ella y empezó a arrancar un trozo de la fruta antes de pasárselo.

En un arranque de irracionalidad, Rukia en vez de cogerlo con la mano, adelantó la cabeza y lo partió en dos con sus dientes. El gajo reventó y soltó todo su zumo por la barbilla y cuello de ella y los dedos de é.

-Las manchas de fruta no se van de la ropa blanca- dijo Ichigo. Por su voz, Rukia supo que había logrado provocarle. Por su voz y por como doblaba las piernas.

Rukia se limpió un poco del pringue de naranja con la lengua, justo antes de que Ichigo la besara con los labios abiertos.

Ambos se tendieron en la cama entre besos y abrazos. Ichigo siguió aplastando las naranjas con sus manos grandes y fuertes, entre las bocas, cuellos, hombros y escotes de ambos hasta desecarlas y acabar los dos pringosos, por el azúcar de las frutas, aparte de completamente excitados.

Rukia seguía tapada, con el edredón hacia la mitad del pecho. Notaba el peso y los movimientos de Ichigo por encima de la gruesa tela que se mecía con él, y Rukia tuvo la sensación de que estaba tanto vestida como desnuda.

Echó los brazos al cuello de Ichigo mientras le miraba con sus enormes ojos azul oscuro.

-Acabámos de hacerlo...

-¿Y?

En vez de responderle, ella le besó con ahínco Finalmente, Ichigo se metió con ella en la cama y se tapó él también mientras besaba su flaco cuello blanco.

Cuando Rukia le hundió la nariz en el hueco bajo su oreja, quedó medio drogada por la mezcla del olor a naranja y el de la menta del jabón de Ichigo.

La cabeza de él fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta que llegó al ombligo y le hizo cosquillas con la lengua y le provocaba escalofríos en la espalda con la punta de las uñas.

Rukia se esforzó ara no reírse. Con lo sexy y solemne que había empezado todo, temía que una carcajada ahora quedara fuera de lugar y lo estropeara todo.

De pronto, Ichigo asió una de sus piernas y se la echó por encima del hombro.

-¡I...Ichigo!

Rukia dobló la otra pierna para intentar taparse un poco, e Ichigo se rió de ella:

-Serás inocente...

Rukia enrojeció de ira y vergüenza, pero Ichigo giró la cabeza y comenzó a darle pequeños besos y muerdos por el hueso y la corva; y luego por el camino del muslo.

-Ichi- gimió Rukia, pero Ichigo volvió a acercarse a su cara y besarla, sujetádole la cara con ambas manos. Como en aquel cuadro, todo de amarillo y como con _collage__**, **__El Beso_...Rukia no se acordaba del como se llamaba el pintor. No ahora.

Abrazó la cintura de Ichigo con las piernas mientras él la hacía jadear cada vez más y más

Al final no les quedaba ni una gota de energía en los cuerpos y se quedaron ahí sobre la enorme cama de diseño pijo de Rukia, tapados hasta la nariz, y abrazado, repirando sobre la frente y barbilla del otro.

-Voy a tener que quedarme aquí esta noche...-suspiró Ichigo, al borde del sueño.

-Ni hablar, que te conozco...-le espetó ella.

Ichigo sonrió torcidamente y la estrechó en sus brazos.

De pronto el móvil de él vibró con ruido desde el suelo, por entre los pliegues de sus vaquero tirados. Mascullando en arameo, Ichigo reptó hacia ellos:

-¿Qué...?...Vá, pesao...-Y colgó, volviendo al nidito que había formado junto a ella.

-¿Quién era?

-Ná...no era importante...-dijo antes de volver a besarla en los labios.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno...24 horas tarde pero aquí está, dadme un segundo para que asesine al ***** que me instaló el Word y dijo que nunca se estropearía...**

**En fin, sangrientas venganzas aparte...¿Gustaaaaaaaa? Jejejejejeje, las naranjas no volverán a ser lo mismo para estos dos...Esto es para compensar el haberos usado como conejillos de indias en mi experimento de yaoi del capitulo de Ikkaku XDXDXDXD Momentito Ichiruki, narrado por Rukia, y con lemmon hetero...siento que sea tan suave y flojillo, pero no quiero tentar a mi suerte cuando hasta hace nada estaban borrando fics masivamente...**

**Bien...un besazo y hasta la semana que viene(este vendrá puntual D)!**


	27. 50 REVIEWS!

**The old red brick building**

**_Especial_**

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sé que muchos tardaréis en perdonarme que de pronto haya pasado media semana y aún no haya capi, pero espero que lo que voy a deciros apacigue vuestra ira al menos hasta el lunes que viene, cuando volverá todo a la normalidad:

Sois tan absolutamente supermegahiperultrafantabulo sos y fantabulosas todos vosotros que habéis tenido la paciencia de aguantarme durante más de 25 capitulos y de dejarme incluso más de cincuenta reviews, por ello si váis a mi perfil y pincháis en el link que aparece_ ( o que al menos debería aparecer)_acabaréis directamente en mi cuenta de deviantArt donde acabo de colgar un dibujo para regalaros a todos, ¡y así celebrar juntos la histeria bruta que me dio cuando vi por ultima vez el contador de reviews!D

Los que tengais cuenta en dA, nos os corteis en dejar un comentario, y si no tenéis,... bueno...¡aquí si que podeis engrosar aun más la lista de reviews!XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD 

Un besazo muy fuerte a todos y que sepais que si no es por vuestro enorme corazoncito, el viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo hoy solo tendría ratas y arañas como inquilinos, en vez de a toda una coleccion de los tios mas buenorros y calenturientos de todo Bleach ( y os chivaré que pienso aumentar el número de vecinos con un fichaje que estoy segura que gustará a la mayoría,y si no, a todasXDXDXD secreto, secreto...)

¡Adios, muchas gracias y nos vemos el lunes!

* * *

_** Thank you all for more than 50 reviews!  
**_


	28. Chad 1

**The old redbrick building**

**Chad**

**(1)**

**S**iempre que había que celebrar algo o consolarse por algo, el grupo tenía dos opciones. El _O'Milley_, donde aparte de beber y mordisquear cacahuetes no había mucho que hacer, o _La Casa de Jackie_.

Chad estaba muy ocupado en la tienda de muebles antiguos donde trabajaba, por lo que hacía tiempo que no salía con Ichigo, Renji e Ikkaku (el grupo). En el fondo temía acabar quedándose fuera.

Por eso se alegró cuando le llamaron para ir de cena con ellos

-¡Por mí que me lo he merecido!

-¡Y por nosotros, por que sí!

En el _O'Milley_ solo se podía beber, pero como Jackie les hacía descuento en aguardiente de limón, acababan empinando el codo de todas formas. Claro que no era lo mismo jarras y jarras de cerveza que los dos exiguos chupitos para los que daba la botellita del limón.

-No sé si está bien celebrarlo tan pronto-decía Yumichika con su cóctel de color pastel en la mano-O sea…aún no te han contratado, ¿no?

Renji puso cara de susto:

-¡Calla, calla, que me gafas!

Todos se rieron y se pusieron las últimas gotas en los diminutos vasitos de cristal decorado. No había problema.

El viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo en que vivían los amigos de Chad no quedaba lejos del restaurante, así que podían llegar andando.

Ël vivía mucho más lejos, en una zona de casas de alquiler como las que salen siempre en los mangas o los seriales de la tele. No tenía coche ni moto, pero con su engañosamente aspecto de gigante, Chad podía pasearse de noche por Tokio sin tener miedo. Además, de todo el grupo, era el que mejor resistía el alcohol.

Uno de los camareros vino con el entrante de una quesadilla con espinacas y pimiento amarillo

-¡Que aproveche!-dijo Ichigo. Todos lo repitieron, incluido Chad, pero en su fuero interno él lo decía en español. "Que aproveche".

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, también había sido Chad el que les había enseñado _La Casa de Jackie_ a los demás, a pesar de que les pillaba más cerca de ellos.

Chad era medio mexicano y su infancia la había pasado allí. Por eso, las veces que le entraba nostalgia, era agradable pensar que tenía ese local en medio de la otra punta del mundo.

-¡La leche, que rica está!-oyó que decía Ikkaku. Chad sonrió.

Jackie servía comida mexicana pero adaptando rectas tradicionales a productos nuevos y quitándole el halo de cutre y poco sano que el celuloide le había dado. A pesar de lo simple y familiar del restaurante, era un auténtico templo de _nouvelle cuisinne_, como estaba ahora de moda llamarlo. Por eso le gustaba tanto a Chad.

-¡Es que fue alucinante!-decía Ikkaku- Sado y yo lo vimos, ¿verdad, Sado? La tía esa le metió la paliza de su vida. ¡Tenías que haberlo visto, Ichigo, en serio!

Renji gruñó por lo bajini algo que Chad entendió como darle la auténtica torta de su vida a Ikkaku.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa? A…Aki…¿Aizawa?-siguió diciendo el otro

-Arisawa-le corrigió Chad

-Que conste que me dejé, ¿vale? No iba a pegar a una mujer.

-Pues ella a ti te dio de lo lindo-ahora le tocaba a Ichigo meter cizaña.

Renjin volvió a gruñir con cara de perros.

-A mi me parce bien lo que hiciste-le animó Chad- Y tampoco es para tanto el perder una vez en la vida.

-Perder no me fastidia, son estos energúmenos los que me tocan las narices.

Cuando no quedó ni una miga de la quesadilla, llegaron otros platos, cada uno con mejor aspecto que el anterior.

Alitas de pollo asadas con aguacate, ensalada de judías y arroz con maíz, cangrejos con guindilla, fajitas vegetarianas, y revuelto de setas con picante.

Todo el menú, salvo los cangrejos de Chad, había sido seleccionado por Yumichika para sus tres modelos

-¡Ya me lo agradeceréis cuando tenga que tomaros las medidas pasado mañana!

Chad se alegraba de no haber caído en las garras con perfecta manicura y la cutícula bien recortada de Yumichika. Pero al final, hasta Ikkaku acabó hasta el gorro.

-¡Joé, pues mañana nos cortamos un poco más y listos!

Chad se inclinó un poco sobre Ichigo y le preguntó:

-Por cierto, ¿quá ha pasado hoy con vuestro vecino?

De tanto oír quejarse a Ichigo y a Renji, Chad ya conocía prácticamente al nuevo inquilino del 3ºD. Solo le faltaba su nombre, que Ichigo aún no sabía pronunciar..

Pero Ichigo se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

-Le he colado unas o_nigiris_ con sardinas por el agujero y una nota bajo la puerta, aprovechando un momento que salió. Así que, que no se queje

-Pues creo que tiene gato.-dijo Renji. Otro punto a favor de la antigua residencia era que el dueño no tenía inconveniente en aceptar mascotas.-Verás como se lo coma el bicho.

Pero a Ichigo aquello debió hacerle gracia.

-¡¿Qué tiene gato?! ¡Ja! ¡Vaya con el tío duro!

Mientras Ichigo maquinaba una taimada venganza, Chad se limitó a mirar al resto del grupo.

Ikkaku seguía molestando a Renji con su reciente derrota, y Yumichika les daba la lata con que cuidado con lo que comieran, bebieran o se pusieran en la cara, con excusa de la nota de su proyecto

Al llevarse una pata de cangrejo a la boca, sonrió internamente

En momentos como aquellos sabía que jamás se quedaría fuera del grupo.

* * *

**N/A: Wolaaaas! Sé que no es mucha cosa este capi, sobre todo tras el patinazo de la semana pasada, pero me moría de ganas de hacer esta parte y de escribir con Chad! . Lo de la comida mexicana fusión…ha gustado? Se me ocurrió este fin de semana, por que fui a un sitio en que comi casi todo lo que ha aparecido aquí y me pareció super original y ademas estaba todo buenísimo (sobre todo los cangrejos de Chad XDXDXDXD)**

**Un besazo para toda la gente de Amérca Latina que lee este fic, por que este capitulo está dedicado a ellos! Hasta la próxima!**


	29. Grimmjow 2

**The old redbrick building**

**Grimmjow**

**(2)**

**S**abía que si seguía apretando tanto los dientes, lo más probable era que tuviera que acabar yendo al dentista, pero era un tic típico en él. Cuando se enfadaba, Grimmjow siempre acababa apretando los dientes con rabia y fuerza.

-¡Que no bajes el brazo, te digo!-chilló el mariposón.

Grimmjow se juró que si alguna vez le salían garras en las manos, las estrenaría usándolas con él.

Pero de momento, y de mala gana, se limitó a levantar el brazo desnudo, unido a su torso desnudo.

-¿Se puede saber por que voy yo primero?-masculló entre los colmillos. No le hacía nada de gracia tener a ese mariposón chantajista como-se-llamase revoloteándole alrededor, estando el desnudo, y encima con una cinta de medir con fríos extremos metálicos. Le daba muy mal rollo y hacía que se le erizara la piel.

-Oh, lo he sacado a sorteo. A "pinto-pinto"

"Contrólate, Grimmjow...contrólate..." se decía a sí mismo en inglés para reprimir los impulsos homicidas.

-Vale, ¿pero tienen que estar mirando esos dos?-dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a sus dos vecinos: el hijoputa de Kurosaki y el pelo-piña, le habían dicho su nombre, pero ya ni se acordaba de cuál era.

-Oye, no te quejes, que nosotros vamos luego...-respondió Kurosaki.

-Sí, pero aún estás vestidito, rico...-un poquito de autocontrol...tan solo necesitaba un poquiiiiito de autocontrol. Vale que llevaba puestos los pantalones. Pero era solo de momento. Esa era la parte que le daba miedo...cuando le cogiera el tiro y el largo de la pierna.

-Sube el otro brazo-le dijo el mariposón. Él decía que al calvorota de su novio, que por solidaridad, más que nada, también estaba allí, no necesitaba toarle las medidas. Que ya se las sabía...

"Iiiiiih..." Qué repelús...

-Bien, vale...una última pregunta...-dijo Grimmjow. Notaba que le empezaba a entrar un tic en una ceja.

-Bueno, pero rapidita.

"Un día de estos...un día de estooooos..."

-¿Se puede saber por que tenemos que hacer esto en _mi_ casa?

No le hacía nada de gracia tener que hacer esas cosa en medio de su salón. Se alegraba de haber puesto una lámina en la ventana para que hiciera de cortina en la ventana de lo que vendría a ser el salón, y de tener la costumbre de cerrar siempre la puerta del dormitorio y el baño (el del agujero en la pared). Pero no lo tenía puesto para recibir visitas. ¡¿Quién iba a visitarle en la otra punta del mundo?!¿Quién iba a visitarle, simplemente? El único detalle decoratorio de la casa eran unos cojines de mercadillo por la esterilla que hacía de alfombra y la estantería con sus discos, que el calvorota espiaba sin reparos.

Estaba llegando al límite. Aún tenía algunas cajas sin abrir. De ropa y cuadernos, más que nada. Pero a aquella _troupé_ de intrusos no parecía importarle allanar por completo su intimidad.

-¡Para cotillear, hombre, que eres el nuevo!-dijeron los otros cuatro al unísono

_¡Peroquéhijosdelagrandísimapu taaaaaaaaaa...!_

Grimmjow no lo aguantó y acabó gritando, iracundo:

-¡Joder, y si llego a tenerlo todo echo un asco qué, eh!

El pelo-piña se le acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Te lo digo por experiencia, tío. Iba a importar un huevo. Cuando eres el nuevo se pasa por esto…

-A nosotros también nos lo hicieron- le secundó Kurosaki- Da gracias a que somos nosotros y no los críos del primero o la borde esa…¿cómo se llama…la de tu piso, Ikkaku?

-Soi no-se-qué…Es china, y lesbiana. Los mocosos del 1ºA son lo peor del edificio, sobre todo esos dos que son mellizos.

Grimmjow se guardó el comentario sobre el hecho de que los dos únicos inquilinos del segundo piso fueran ambos homosexuales. Ya se lo reservaría para otro día, y cuando pudiera disfrutarlo más.

-Hale, contigo ya he acabado. ¡Ichigo, tu turno!

Solo por la cara de susto de Kurosaki, merecía la pena haberse dejado medir.

-¿P-Pero no preferirías empezar por Renji hombre….?

Grimmjow recogió la vieja camiseta del suelo y se la puso.

-Ahora te jodes…-gruñó , lanzándole a Kurosaki una sonrisa larga y afilada como un hilo.

Kurosaki le respondió con un dedo levantado, pero Grimmjow no le hizo ni caso.

En comparación, él era más alto, tenía más cuerpo y era más fuerte. Estaba seguro de que podría cargarse a esa piltrafilla.

"Es un mierda que se cree alguien" Grimmjow ya había derribado y humillado a otros así, y algunos medían el doble que Kurosaki y pesaban lo que tres como él.

-¡Hombre, pero mira qué tenemos aquí! ¡Ven, bichillo!-oía de pronto decir al pelo-piña. Grimmjow estuvo a punto de mirarle con su mejor cara de "pero-tú-qué-coño-haces" hasta que notó la presión del cuerpo de la gata caminando serpenteante por entre sus piernas.

-¡Lo sabía, tienes gato!-se rió Kurosaki.

-No es mía, agilipolláo-respondió Grimmjow-Me sigue por todas partes, y no puedo quitármela de encima.

El pelo-piña se había acuclillado y ahora rascaba las orejas de la gata.

-Ya se ve que es salvaje, la pobre. ¿Le has puesto nombre?

-¡Qué no es mía!

El calvorota preguntó:

-¿Y como la llamas?

-¡No la llamo! ¡Como hay que deciros que no es mía! Es la gata, y punto.-No le importaba tener a la gata rondando por el piso, ya que así le limpiaba de arañas y moscas, pero una cosa era soportarla como "compañera de piso forzosa" y otra ver a esos dos tíos haciéndole carantoñas como si fuera la mascotita de unas niñas de primaria.

"Y la hijaputa disfrutando, claro" Menos mal, que cuando había encontrado hacía unos días las onigiris de sardinas en el suelo de su ducha, la gata debía estar ocupada torturando a los pájaros de un árbol cercano. Esa era otra que le tenía jurada a Kurosaki.

-Va, Renji, tu turno-dijo el mariposón. Grimmjow tuvo la sospecha de que había tardado con Kurosaki mucho menos que con él. El pelo-piña respondió:

-Luego, hombre que ahora estamos con la gata.

La mirada de odio absoluto del mariposón hacia el inocente (maligno) animal solo fue comparable a la de Grimmjow.

-cho-qué-te-to-ca-Ren-ji.

Había algo peligroso en la manera en que marcaba cada sílaba y que disuadió al pelo-piña (Grimmjow pensaba seguir llamándole así, aunque ya se acordara de su nombre) que de mala gana se quitó la ropa y se dejó medir.

Grimmjow se fijó en todos los tatuajes que tenía y los señaló con la barbilla.

-¿Y eso? Había oído que en Japón, la _yakuza_ se llenaba la piel de tinta. Más tinta, más poder, O algo así.

Pero el pelo-piña respondió con una sonrisa

-Molan, ¿eh? En mi pueblo había uno que se quería sacar la licencia y cuando aprobó el examen, nos fuimos de fiesta y nos emborrachamos por primera vez. A la mañana siguiente ya tenía los del brazo derecho.

Por la cara que puso, Grimmjow supo leer que el resto era historia…Bien pensado era para darse de leches (solo a alguien que se acaba de pillar la primera cogorza se le ocurre tatuarse o tatuar estando borracho), pero el resultado era bastante guay.

-¿Qué edad tenías?

-Quince.

El calvorota dijo con una voz cargada de sorna:

-Renji va de duro, pero en el fondo es un tierno, ¿verdad? ¿Les has contado lo de Arisawa?

La cara del pelo-piña se estiró y luego se contrajo de ira:

-Cabrón…

-¿Qué de Arisawa…?-bastaba con saber que iba a acabar jodiendo a alguien, para que Grimmjow se interesara por algo. El pelo-piña le caía bien, pero ahora que tenía la intriga metida dentro, quería saber más.

-Huy, no te lo pierdas. Resulta que el hace unos días…

El pelo-piña trató de impedírselo, pero el mariposón le tenía en sus garras (más que una mariposa era un araña, con una red en la que te enredas y no puedes escapar mientras te chupa las fuerzas) y no tenía intención de soltarle.

-Pero, hombre, qué más te da. Si ya lo sabe el resto de edificio-le decía Kurosaki.

-…y esa es la historia… ¿No es bonita?-se mofaba el calvorota.

-Huy, sí…-Grimmjow le siguió el juego. Lo que fuera por tocar los huevos.-De aquí a la boda hay un paso, ¿eh?

-_Arisawa y Renji, bajo un árbol, se están besando…_

Cuando el mariposón ya hubo terminado con ellos al pelo-piña le falto poco para irse ladrando y el calvorota le siguió diciendo "¡Vamos, hombre, que estamos de coña!"

Kurosaki estaba a punto de irse cuando la gata se le puso por delante.

-Miauuu…-dijo, reclamando más mimos

-Vaya, gata lista, ¿eh? Es una secuestradora-dijo mientras se agachaba a acariciarla.

Grimmjow ya empezaba a estar hasta el gorro.

-Venga, vete de una vez.

Kurosaki se acercó hasta la puerta y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla se paró y dijo:

-Por cierto, antes no he preguntado, pero ¿la cicatriz esa que tienes?

-Largo.-dijo Grimmjow antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices con el pie.

Al final su casa volvía a estar en silencio. La gata se revolvió por entre los cojines del suelo, melosa.

Grimmjow apenas la miró, pero casi inconscientemente se llevó la mano hasta el pecho, palpando la larga cicatriz por encima de la tela, y por primera vez en muchos años se acordó de la rubia…

* * *

**N/A: Jejejejejejeje….GrimmyGrimmyGrimmy…Como me gusta mi Grimmjow…Os gusta a vosotras? Que tal el capi? Pronto aparecerán más personajes a los que estoy segura de que adorareis u odiareis, pero de momento es afortunada que se los pudiera llevar a casa… Un beso y hasta la semana que viene!**


	30. Uryuu 5

**The old redbrick building**

**Uryuu**

**(5)**

**-¡M**ira, Ishida, está nevando!

Uryuu lanzó una mirada en la dirección que Inoue le señalaba, a través del cristal de la ventana del club de punto.

Apenas eran cuatro trocitos blancos que parecían algodón recortada con tijeritas para niños, flotando y derritiéndose en el aire pesado y cerrado de la ciudad, pero ella estaba en lo cierto.

Estaba nevando.

-¡Es cierto!-Uryuu sonrió mientras veía el pequeño fenómeno.

Algunas otras personas también miraban ahora por la ventana. El local era oscuro y alargado, con un fuerte olor perfumado, y decorado como un caserón victoriano de película de miedo gótica. Uryuu se había fijado en que salvo Inoue y él, todo eran señoras mayores y amas de casa, con la honrosa excepción de un hombre joven muy guapo, y con el pelo negro cortado a lo paje y un aire de afeminado que tiraba de espaldas.

Pero eso ahora daba igual.

Uryuu dejó de mirar afuera para fijar la vista en Inoue. Ella había estado tejiendo una bufanda para regalarle a su hermano en Navidad:

-Sé que aún falta un mes, pero prefiero que no me pille el toro-había dicho para excusarse, aunque Uryuu no creyera que hubiera nada que excusar. Se preguntaba si él también debería regalarle algo a ella, y en ese caso, el qué…

-¿Quieres que salgamos afuera?

Inoue le miró sorprendida y él notó el corazón ardiéndole. ¿¡Cuándo había dicho aquello!? Pero ella sonrió, radiante:

-¿En serio? ¡Vale, vamos!

Antes de que Uryuu pudiera reaccionar, Inoue ya había recogido sus cosas.

En cuanto hubieron pagado, salieron afuera. Los ligeros copos se habían multiplicado. No era una gran nevada y Uryuu sabía que no cuajaría para mantenerse intacta en el suelo. Pero la nieve revoloteaba alrededor de ellos.

-¡Es genial! ¡Está nevando Ishida!

La alegría de Inoue era contagiosa.

-No creí que nevara en Tokio. Es una sorpresa…-comentó con suavidad, más para sí mismo que para ella. Pero Inoue le miró con los ojos abiertos:

-¿Tú ya habías visto la nieve, Ishida?

Uryuu no supo porqué pero se sonrojó. Claro que había visto la nieve. En Viena siempre nevaba. Antes de que pudiera responder, Inoue seguía hablando.

-Yo es la primera vez que veo nieve tan de cerca. ¡Ojalá siga nevando! ¿A que sería bonito? Estaría toda blanco, igual que en las películas, ¡Y a lo mejor hasta se cancelan las clases!

Inoue soltó una pequeña risilla que pretendía sonar maligna. A Uryuu le encantaba esa forma que tenía ella de "hacerse la mala", pero dando la sensación de resultar aún más "buena".

Los dos fueron caminando por la calle, sin rumbo fijo, solo paseando. Había mucha gente en la zona y a esas horas, y todos se emocionaban con la nieve. Como para completar la postal, un centro comercial decidió que, aunque fueran finales de Noviembre, merecía la pena encender el alumbrado que tenía listo para Navidad, retando a la oscuridad del cielo anochecido.

Los trocitos de hielo blanco se caían de una negrura espesa y absoluta, en cuyo pie brillaba el fantasma dorado y difuminado de las luces de neón de la megalópolis. Parecía que las estrellas se cayesen sobre la luz falsa.

Era demasiado bonito para que Uryuu lo desaprovechara.

Tragó saliva. Estaban rodeados de parejitas acarameladas. La mano en el guante de Inoue estaba muy cerca de la suya. Nevaba sobre ellos y a él le iba a estallar el pecho.

-O...Oye…Inoue…

-¿Uryuu?

Si la voz a su espalda hubiera sido la de Inoue, se habría desmayado de felicidad al oírla pronunciar su nombre. Pero no era la de Inoue, aunque también la conocía. Y si se desmayaba, sabía que sería de sobrecarga de odio.

Muy lentamente, giró la cabeza.

¡Por qué tenía que reaparecer Ryuuken si hacía poco que se había deshecho de él!

-Hola…-dijo con sequedad.

Ryuuken se ajustó las gafas y dijo:

-¿No vas a presentarnos?

Con una sensación en la garganta parecida a haberse tragado el erizo de una castaña, Uryuu dijo:

-Claro,…Inoue, este es…

-Soy su padre-se adelantó, Ryuuken-Encantado.

Inoue estrechó con inocencia la mano que Ryuuken le tendía y le saludó.

"¡Será zorro…!" ¡Quería poner a Inoue de su parte! ¡Hacer que parecieran una familia normal.

Si ella le hubiera oído llamarle por su nombre, como hacía normalmente, enseguida vería que no se llevaban bien, así que Ryuuken había atacado antes de que él moviera la primera ficha, para camelársela.

¿¡Pero cómo, en nombre de todo lo nombrable, se podían haber encontrado!?

-_Ejem_…No esperaba encontrarte por aquí-dijo intentando parecer educado. Eso sí; antes muerto que llamarle "papá".

-Las compras de Navidad.-levantó una bolsa blanca con cordel plateado y con aspecto de haber salido de una tienda cara, para dar énfasis a sus palabras- Es mejor hacerlas cuanto antes. ¿No crees, Inoue?

"¡Mierda, y ahora intenta hacerse amigo suyo!"

-Ah, sí, sí que es cierto. Yo ya le estoy haciendo su regalo a mi hermano…

Siguieron charlando un rato más, mientras Uryuu se daba cuenta de lo que realmente quería por Navidad.

Un arco, para dejarle a Ryuuken una espalda digna de un erizo, estaría bien…

* * *

**N/A: Holaaaa! Sé que si habéis mirado ayer y al ver que no había capi os habreis asustado, pero hay explicación: la crisis no le gusta a nadie, y mucho menos a los directores de departamento que de buenas a primeras te reorganizan el horario, así que a partir de ahora, el fic se actualizará los martes por la mañana, hora española. Tampoco es mucho, pero espero que lo comprendáis.**

**Ah….He disfrutado mucho con este capi…la nieve, la navidad en ciernes, el ishihime XDXDXDXD tengo ganas de que nieve, vosotros no? Tranquis, en dos semanas estamos en adviento. Yo ya se que pedirle a los reyes (un reloj y un bolso) y vosotros? Habeis escrito ya la carta? XDXDXD No vale pedirse a los tíos buenos de BLEACH yo ya lo he intentado y me dijeron que no están en venta TTTT_TTT ¡FELIZ ESPERA DE NAVIDAD!**


	31. Renji 6

**The old redbrick building**

**Renji**

**(6)**

**L**a presencia de Arisawa tenía algo bueno y era que ayudaba a meter en vereda a algunos macarras del gimnasio.

Renji, después de Chad y de Zaraki, era el más fuerte de allí y Arisawa había demostrado ser capaz de dejarle moratones incluso a él. Además, sospechaba que el ser la única chica de allí (Yachiru no contaba) les dejaba un poco cortados.

-Sostenlo ahí. Esa altura está bien-dijo ella. Renji se aseguró de poder mantener el saco de arena en el ángulo que ella le pedía. Cuando Arisawa dio la primera patada, el fardo retumbó en las manos de Renji.

Tembló un poco recordando que él mismo se había llevado dos o tres de esas. Se alegraba de no ser el saco.

Desde aquel día, una inexplicable fuerza masoquista había hecho que cuando ella le pidió ayuda para poder entrenarse, Renji le echara una mano siempre, y casi sin pararse a pensarlo.

Las patadas de Arisawa eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. De pronto, cambió de pierna y de movimientos. Cada golpe en el saco, retumbaba en el cuerpo de Renji como un eco amortiguado de música machacona al otro lado de una pared.

-¿Sabes que lo que rompamos lo reponemos de nuestro bolsillo, no?-dijo.

Ella le miró con su aire retador. El mismo que tenía cuando le dijo su nombre el día que pelearon.

-¿Te da miedo que te dé?

A Renji le tembló la ceja tatuada y sonrió con las comisuras más torcidas que la silueta de un rayo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Vas a hacer puños hoy?

Arisawa se rascó la oreja antes de responder.

-No, creo que no. Pero a ver que tal lo haces tú

-Cuidado, no te hagas daño- se burló Renji- A ver si vas a romperte una uña.

-Tú ríete, que el día que te rompas una uña verás lo que duele la so jodida…

Arisawa se colocó las almohadillas en las manos.

-Voy a ir moviéndome, te aviso.

Renji sonrió con una mueca pero no dijo nada. En seguida empezó a atacar. Ella encajaba cada golpe con un movimiento seco y recto, o lo desviaba haciendo un circulo con las manos.

"Claro", pensó Renji, "Hace kárate…"

Preparó el puño izquierdo y vió como Arisawa se posicionaba para recibirlo. Renji sonrió por dentro.

Había picado.

Rápido como una serpiente, lanzó el puño derecho, disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa de Arisawa.

"Pues no es tan dura"

Pero, de pronto, notó la goma espuma vieja y roñosa de la almohadilla contra los nudillos. Cuando volvió a enfocar la vista, Arisawa sonreía.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.

Durante un segundo, Renji no movió ni un músculo, pero en seguida volvió a la carga, aunque su mente estaba distraída dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. En menos de medio segundo, Arisawa no solo había visto sus verdaderas intenciones, si no que había podido reaccionar sin problemas.

Más por orgullo que por otra cosa, siguió poniéndola a prueba con ángulos imposibles y movimientos rapidísimos, pero no había manera…Arisawa podía con todo.

Se asombró de lo rápida que era la so jodía…

Cuando ya jadeaban, ella ensanchó una sonrisa que ya no era burlona, si no más amistosa.

-Mi entrenador me hace eso constantemente. No te sientas mal.

Arisawa se quitó una almohadilla y le tendió una mano con gesto de buena fe. Renji no vió por qué no dársela.

-¿Tu entrenador?-preguntó curioso. Pero ella miró por la ventana, donde el cielo ya estaba negro y dijo:

-Oye, ya es tarde. Voy a tener que irme…

-Vá, pues te acompaño.

Cada uno recogió sus cosas y salieron juntos de la nave. Fuera, los finales de noviembre ya se sentían, y a pesar de haber salido acalorados por el ejercicio, el aire les hizo sentir un frío glacial en la cara y las manos.

-¡Eh, el bus!-gritó Arisawa, y los dos echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo tras él. El autobus arrancó abtes de que lo alcanzaran y anduvo unos metros. Cuando Renji y ella lo alcanzaron, y en plena carrera, tuvieron que pegar varias voces para que les oyera a través del cristal

-¡Va, por favor, abra…!

El conductor les miró con mala cara, pero finalmente, hizo que se abrieran las puertas.

-Gracias-canturreó Arisawa. Renji notó perfectamente el sarcasmo de su voz y no pudo evitar reírse mientras pasaba la tarjeta..

Mientras se sentaban no pudieron evitar que les entrara una risilla tonta. En todo el vehículo, salvpo ellos dos, solo había un chico con gafas y pelo rosa muy ocupado en oír música con sus cascos blancos de iPod.

-Joé…me ha cansado más la carrerita que lo de antes…-jadeó Arisawa con una sonrisa de felicidad. La piel de los dos brillaba de sudor, pero ese maravilloso invdento de la humanidad llamado desodorante impedía que olieran mal.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Renji se fijó en la sudadera de Arisawa. Gris y con el logo de los Hanshin Tigers.

-¿Eres de los Tigers?

-¿Eh…? ¡Wqué va! Esque uno del dôjô es de los Giants y le compramos una sudadera cuando acabó la carrera, y esta venía de oferta con la otra. Pero amí no me va el baseball.

Renji estuvo a punto de preguntarle si era de algún equipo de baloncesto o fútbol, entonces. Pero se acordó de que lo suyo era el kárate.

-¿A qué dôjô vas?

-Al Nacional-Arisawa sonrió con todos los dientes- Bueno, eso ahora. Antes iba a uno de mi barrio. Me gustaba más la verdad. Mi nuevo entrenador es un lerdo de primera.

A Renji le sorprendió aquello.

-¿Y por qué te cambiaste?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía que hacerlo para estar en la selección.

Arisawa siguió parloteándo sobre ese nuevo entrenador que no la dejaba hacer casi de nada "no fuera a lesionarse", que sentía que así ni entrenaba ni nada, que por eso se venía al gimnasio a hacerlo de verdad., y tal…Pero Renji solo escuchaba a medias:

-Espera,espera,espera…¿La selección? ¿La Selección de kárate,dices? ¿La de…?

Arisawa volvió a poner su sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-Pues sí. Este verano me iré a Londres, y de souvenir me traeré una medallita de oro firmada por la Reina.

Renji no dijo nada. Su cara ya lo hacía por él. Por qué, a ver…¿cuántas personas podían decir que se liaban a tortas casi todas las tardes con una karateka que iba a ir a las Olimpiadas?

* * *

**N/A: Jejejejejejeje! Un poquito de RenTatsu, que me gusta mucho! Ahora que me fijo, Renji ha sido el primero en tener seis capitulos ¡Viva Renji! XD Recordad que esto estaría ambientado justo hace un año así que es lógico que aún hablen de unas olimpiadas que ya hemos vivido. Si os fijais en un capi anterior de Renji, ya se olía algo sobre las olimpiadas (sííííííí, lo tenía pensado desde entonces XDXDXDXD que mala soy…)**

* * *

**Para madnicky23 : Sé que suieres que salga SzayelAporro, pero como no tenía pensado sacarle en un principio, ahora no sé donde colarle, pero espero que este cameo te sirva por ahora XDXDXD**

* * *

**Un beso y hasta la semana que viene! Gracias por todos vuestros maravillosos reviews!**


	32. Ichigo 6

**The old redbrick building**

**Ichigo**

**(6)**

**I**chigo quería a rukia. Mucho. Muchísimo.

Por ella se había tragado "Grease" tres veces y dejado una buena riñonada en hacerle un picnic romántico en la azotea del viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo, con muffins de arándanos y vainilla, el pasado san Valentín, aderezado con la clásica rosa roja.

Sabía que siempre estaría con ella cuando le necesitara, tal y como ya había demostrado. Y su más inconfesable secreto era que una vez, andando por la calle, había visto una pareja de recién casados saliendo de una de las iglesias repartidas por Tokio, y su cabeza había sustituido las caras del novio y la novia por la suya propia y la de Rukia.

Una cursilada que le ponía enfermo y que no admitiría jamás, ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Ichigo quería a Rukia todo lo que se podía querer a alguien

Pero ni el amor más absoluto te anestesiaba lo bastante como para algo así.

-Hermano,¿podrías pasarme la salsa de soja, por favor?

Byakuya Kuchiki le alcanzó a su cuñada la botellita marrón que le había pedido con semejante extensión de buenos modales.

-Ten cuidado, sabes que lleva mucha sal.

Obediente como un pajarito, Rukia se echó solo un charquito en el plato, sobre las láminas de _toro. _Las pocas veces que Ichigo había comido ventrisca también le había gustado más con soja, pero bastante sed tenía ya como para intentar meterse ahora semejante chute de sodio.

-¿Tú no quieres, Ichigo?- la voz de Rukia era tan cándida que se preguntó si estaría disfrutando viéndole sufrir.

"Pero, ¿qué le he hecho yo para que me castigue de esta manera?. Hizo memoria. No, ese último mes no se había olvidado de fechas "estúpidamente" importantes, le había respondido a los e-mails,…incluso estaba lo de la naranja…

Cruzó las piernas. "¡No, no pienses en eso ahora!". Desesperado, Ichigo recurrió a un lejano recuerdo de su adolescencia temprana, con su padre afeitándose en la ducha mientras cantaba los _openings_ de las series de _magical girls_ que entonces aún veían sus hermanitas, y con un gorro de plástico rosa con volantes para no mojarse el pelo.

Vale, bien…ya está…

-¿Qué planes tienes para Navidad, Kurosaki?-la voz de Byakuya no se había movido ni un poco de la octava mínima necesaria para que no les oyeran en la mesa de al lado, pero bastana para ponerle a él los pelos como escarpias.

-Estudiar-mintió Ichigo-Aunque intentaré sacarme algún tiempo libre…para pasear y tal.

Kuchiki le miró con la cara que Ichigo sabía que reservaba solo para él. No tenía pruebas fehacientes, pero lo sabía.

Parecía que ese tío solo sabía hacer preguntas trampa. Si Ichigo le decía que iba a pasarlas con Rukia, era como sumara dos y dos, más un posible conjunto de lencería de Nochevieja, y no le iba a hacer mucha gracia.

Si decía que se iba a enclaustrar en la biblioteca de la universidad con los apuntes de Microbiología y Parasitología Médica era como proclamar que pasaba millas de su novia y que solo le preocupaba él mismo. Igual que si confesaba que se iba a ver a su familia a Karakura.

Ichigo ya le había contado el plan a Rukia. A él le daban las vacaciones el día 21 y estaría con su padre (sí, el de la ducha, del gorro rosa, que cantaba las canciones de _Doremi_ y no sabía cerrar la puerta del baño cuando estaba dentro) y sus hermanas, hasta el 31, que sería cuando volvería a Tokio, justo a tiempo para la fiesta de Nochevieja que el señor Kyoraku daba todos los años en su piso, y a la que ella estaba invitada. Y de ahí a dejarse los codos para la semana de exámes que le esperaba el mismisimo 8 de Enero y hasta el día 15. En ese tiempo tendría que subsistir a base del café y los Doritos que Renji le subiera del súper o de la tienducha en que trabajaba.

Pero luego estaría liiiiibre para su novia…Aunque no creía que ese plan le hiciera a Byakuya tanta gracia como a Rukia.

-Ojalá hubiera podido venir Hisana…-comentó ella dando un sorbo de agua de su copa.

Ichigo también lo hubiera preferido así. Al menos, Hisana Kuchiki era un freno para la mala leche de Byakuya, Ichigo se sentía muy a gusto con ella. Pero como si quieres arroz, Catalina…

Byakuya, por su parte, respondió:

-No se encontraba muy bien para salir. Al parecer, es nornmal a estas alturas de embarazo.

Ichgo creyó habérselo imaginado, pero le pareció que dentro de los ojos metálicos y fríos de Byakuya, por un segundo chispeó una brasa de calor y preocupación.

"A ver si alfinal va a resultar que es humano y todo…", se dijo. Para evitar reírse se metió un trozo de sashimi en la boca.

¿Porqué Rukia le hacía quedar siempre en lugares así cuando se trataba de su hermano? Como clubes de campo y restaurantes de sushi, pijos y caros, en lo alto de hoteles o rascacielos desde los que se veía el mapa de luces de la noche de Tokio, a través de los ventanales.

Hacía unos días había nevado. No había llegado a cuajar, pero Renji, Ikkaku, el rarito del 3ºC (Ichigo no sabía pronunciar aún su nombre) y él ya estaban deseando que se repitiera el milagro para montar una pelea de bolas de nieve bien bestia. La batalla definitiva…

Y ya puestos, enterrar al jodío Yumichika y su puñetero proyecto en un bloque de hielo.

-Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo-dijo Rukia, de pronto.

Ichigo la siguió con la mirada y cara de traicionado por la retaguardia. Con todo lo que él la quería, como podía dejarle solo con el Rey del Mal.

"Sé que lo haces a posta, ¡so bruja!"

Sin saber muy bien hacia donde mirar, Ichigo echó un ojo por el restaurante. Estaba lleno de gente que el no conocía pero que tenían ese aura de "somos-tan-super-mega-hiper-fabulosos-que-no-podemos-sostener-nustras-cabezas-de-tanto-que-pesan-con-nuestro-enorme-ego". De echo, a lo lejos, le pareció ver a una morenaza famosa, de esas que salían un montón en las revistas, sobre todos de chicas…El hombre con el que cenaba le acababa de tender algo pequeño que al parecer la ponía muy contenta, por que se había llevado las manos a la boca.

-Kurosaki-sonó, de pronto, la voz de Byakuya, e Ichigo se tensó como un palo.

-¿S…Sí?

Byakuya le clavó una mirada aún peor que el iceberg del Titanic.

-Me parece bien que quieras estudiar, pero no descuides a Rukia.

Ichigo no se esperaba aquello.

O sea, pensaba que le iba a caer un discurso tipo "¡Aléjate de mi hija, asaltacunas1", pero en versión hermana. Pero aquella frase venía a ser prácticamente lo contrario.

Byakuya no dijo nada más, pero por suerte, Rukia ya volvía.

Ichigo le vió acercarse. "¿Qué no la descuide, eh?. La miró bien.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño de bailarina, quizá para que combinase con su vestido negro de falda de tul, con una rebequita y manoletinas negras y medias también negras.

Estaba preciosa.

-Lo siento-se disculpó- ¿Habéis hablado de algo?

-No, no mucho…-dijo Ichigo sin dejar de mirarla y sonriendo.

¿Qué no haría él por amor?

* * *

**N/A: Wiiiiiii, a seguir torturando a Ichi XDXDXDXD Me pensaré si hago esa batalla de bolas de nieve depende del ánimo con el que me levante…Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejáis!^.^Sois adorables y os mereceis que os traigan todo lo que pidais por navidades: incluido un pack con vuestros bishonnen favotitos solo con un lacito rosa de seda chinaXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD¿Cuáles son los de vuestros packs? Sabéis que a mí me podeis chivar ese secretito!**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**


	33. Renji 7

**The old redbrick building**

**Renji**

**(7)**

**E**l microondas de la trastienda pitó y Renji sacó de él dos tazas de leche con chocolate.

-Ahora estaos tranquilitos y sin darme la brasa, ¿eh?

Los dos niños sonrieron como si nunca hubieran roto un plato.

-¡Sííí!

Renji confiaba en Ururu. Era una niña buena, obediente, tranquila y que ayudaba. El que le daba miedo era Jinta que era como Bart Simpson pero teniendo que sufrirlo él. A menudo a Renji se le había ocurrido abrirle la frente como Ichigo le había contado que hacían los de Medicina con los cadáveres donados, para buscare el duendecillo o poltergeist o lo que fuera que le decía que fuera tan absolutamente trasto. Más a menudo de lo que hubiera sido sano.

Volvió a la tienda, un cuartito revestido de madera con expositores llenos de todo tipo de cosas. Desee chucherías y prensa hasta tiritas y compresas. Un auténtico quiosco de barrio.

No le importaba trabajar allí. La mayor parte del tiempo no había casi nada que hacer, y Renji había aprovechado las horas para estudiar, sentado en la tarima.

"Aunque ahora ya no…", se dijo con un poco de añoranza.

Era cierto. Ahora ya trabajaba. El hermano de Rukia no se contentaba con ponerle de becario, si no de ayudante puro y duro.

Cuando lo recordaba, Renji notaba como se volvía a emocionar-

-¡P-Pero si aún no he acabado la carrera!-le había dicho, atónito, al teléfono. Al otro lado, la secretaria de Byakuya Kuchiki, intentaba explicárselo.

-Yo solo le digo lo que me ha mandado el señor Kuchiki. Según él, usted está ya más que preparado, y lo que le falte lo puede aprender aquí…Créame, es un gran privilegio, señor Abarai. Yo que usted lo aprovecharía…-la cándida vocecilla de la secretaria le acabó por ablandar el corazón y el seso y accedió a que le dijeran una fecha y hora para poder formalizar el contrato.

Era una oportunidad de oro. Pero claro, dudaba que ese nuevo y gran puesto le dejara seguir trabajando para Urahara.

"Cuando venga se lo diré…", pensó con tristeza. Urahara podía ser un esclavista de cuidado a veces, haciéndole atender a la marabunta de señoras de barrio los miércoles (cuando recibían charcutería fresca), u obligándole a atender a los macarrillas de medio pelo que se dejaban caer por allí alguna tarde con intención de mangonear algo (la experiencia de Renji con los pandilleros de su pueblo y su "cara de yakuza" le habían ayudado a ahuyentarlos casi sin problemas), y cabronadas varias…Pero también le había dado trabajo cuando acababa de llegar a Tokio y andaba más pobre que el perro de un ciego y era generoso con los salarios. A veces, hasta resultaba simpático.

En realidad, Renji sabía que iba a echar de menos el trabajar allí.

Por detrás oyó algunos gritos y lloriqueos. Ururu y Jinta volvían a pelearse. O más bien, Jinta volvía a hacerle la puñeta a la pobre de Ururu. Con pereza, Renji se levantó, haciendo sus quinielas mentales sobre si esa vez sería sobre las galletas o el mando de la tele; los temas más frecuentes…

-¡Buenaaaaas…!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Renji se giró y le vió: Urahara. Con su ropa de abuelo y el sombrerito de marras.

Aunque era de las últimas veces que iba a verle, a Renji le seguía dando mala espina cada vez que le veía aparecer así .Por la espalda, y de buen humor. Era un mal augurio según su experiencia. Algo malo iba a pasar…

-Ah,…eh…Hola…Voy a ver qué les pasa a esos dos, ¿vale?

-¡Oh, déjales, si se lo están pasando pipa!-dijo Urahara, despreocupadamente. Renji se preguntó si Urahara era consciente de cómo eran realmente sus sobrinos.

Su futuro ex-jefe fue hacia la caja registradora, bajo la que guardaba el talonario.

-Sé que hoy no es día de paga, pero la semana que viene estaré fuera y no podré dártelo, ¡pero, tranqui, te incluyo lo que falta!

Renji se rascó la nuca. Molaba cobrar antes, sobre todo por que acababan de darle el presupuesto de la reparación del agujero de la pared entre el cuarto de Ichigo y la ducha de Grimjaw, o como se llamara el nuevo, y había alcanzado las cinco cifras…Pero ahora le sabía mal decirle a Urahara que se iba y le dejaba más tirado que una colilla, justo después de que él le aflojara la mosca.

Se sentía incómodo. Como en una encrucijada.

-Este…Urahara…

-¡Bueno, ya está! ¡Toma, hoy te dejo irte antes! Pero a cambio este fin de semana te quiero bien dispuesto, ¿eh?

Como quien pincha un globo, a Renji se le esfumó de golpe el mal sentimiento. Negrero de mierda…

Con su mejor sonrisa falsa, Renji cogió el sobre con su más que merecido sueldo.

-Por supuesto…Muchas gracias…-ya le diría que se largaba ese fin de semana, pá joderle el viajecito…

Renji salió de la tienda, dispuesto a cruzar las dos calles que le separaban de la vieja residencia en un tiempo casi récord.

Esa tarde el sol brillaba rojo mientras se caía por el último borde del cielo, tiñendo la atmósfera de amarillo. Era una pequeña tregua al frío del invierno, cada vez más próximo. Ichigo llevaba fatal el frío, pero a Renji no le molestaba; incluso le gustaba un poco.

Los árboles parecían huesecillos polvorientos, el aire olía a hielo y se le metía a uno mucho más fácil y fluidamente en los pulmones, por la calle se veían vendedoras de castañas asadas y los escaparates de las tiendas estaban adornados, por la proximidad de las fiestas, con LEDs de colorines y espumillón metalizado.

Incluso en la escalera de su casa, los inquilinos había acabado poniendo un muñeco de nieve hinchable con una escobita de ramas auténticas.

Mientras Renji entraba a su casa, se quitó la bufanda del cuello:

-Buenaaas…

Ichigo estaba en el sofá leyendo unos apuntes:

-¡Qué pronto vuelves!...Por cierto, te has dejado el móvil y te han llamado…Era una chica que decía que se llamaba Arisawa-de pronto su voz había mutado peligrosamente hasta el nivel, "portera-cotilla". A Renji se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca que la goma no le sujetaba en la coleta, pero optó por hacerse el hombre de hielo y sacó una CocaCola de la nevera

-¿Ah, sí?-masculló-¿Y qué quería?

En su fuero interno se preguntaba para qué narices le llamaría ella. Con su nueva voz, Ichigo siguió metiendo cizaña.

-Ah, no sé…Solo me dijo que te dijera que había llamado…Corrígeme si me equivoco pero, ¿Arisawa no era la que, según tus gimoteos y la valiosa información de nuestro querido y común amigo Ikkaku, te había dado una paliza de campeonato?- Renji apretó la lata con los dedos- ¿Y cómo es que andáis quedando, oye…? A ver si resulta que me has salido masoca…

Renji apretó los dientes. Casi podía ver la sonrisa insidiosa en la cara de gilipollas de Ichigo. "Dios me dé paciencia, por que como me de fuerza le reviento…"

Entonces, como una señal de cielo, el timbre sonó e Ichigo fue a abrir.-¿Rukia? ¿Qué ha..?

-¡Ah, bien eres tú! ¡Rápido, coge tu abrigo! Renji apenas tuvo un segundo para ver el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia cruzar la casa como una exhalación antes de meterse en el cuarto de Ichigo y salir igual de rápido con la cazadora de él en la mano.

Con cara de tonto, Ichigo la miró:

-¿Pero qué pasa, a dónde vamos?

-¡De compras!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí, hombre, para la boda!

_¡Ppppppffffrrr…!_

Renji no habría podido evitar soltar todo la CocaCola de la boca , igual que Ichigo no había podido ponerse más blanco aunque quisiera. Con cara de haber visto un fantasma, Renji se quedó ahí plantado, viendo a su compañero de piso ser arrastrados escaleras abajo por el cuello de la camiseta por una chica a la que le sacaba un mínimo de diez kilos.

Pero ella a Renji no le había ni mirado.

Oía por todas partes el silencio de su apartamento vacío. Con los dedos fríos, apretó un poco más el aluminio de la lata. De pronto en la encimera de la cocina, su móvil comenzó a sonar. No tenía ganas de responder, pero, casi por inercia y costumbre, lo cogió con la mano que tenía libre.

-Sí...

-¿Abarai?Soy yo-era la voz de Arisawa.

Renji abrió mucho los ojos ¿Volvía a llamarle?

-Oye, ¿vas a estar este fin de semana en el gimnasio? Es que entreno muy bien contigo y era por saberlo para ir organizandome.

Algo en el cerebro de Renji hizo "click" y tuvo una idea fugaz, brillante y paranormal como pocas: ¿Y si Arisawa le llamaba por que le gustaba?

Sin embargo se fijo en su voz. Era la de siempre. Con el mismo tono un poco sobrado y algo vacilón, con un deje impaciente y como de chicazo. La única voz posible para Arisawa. Estaba claro que si le gustaba alguien, no era Renji.

-Pues...este finde voy a estar ocupado...

-Ah...-ella sonó igual que siempre, solo que un poco desilusionada-Pues nada...Aprovecho para hacer el vago

Renji dejó la lata vacía y se metió la mano en el bolsillo donde tocó con los dedos el sobre que le había dado Urahara

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, dijo:

-¡Oye, Arisawa! ¿Ahora estás libre?

No se esperaba que accediera a verse con él tan de sopetón cuando hubo colgado.

Que la parejita de Ichigo y Rukia pasearan libremente su amor por ahí no significaba que Renji tuviera que dejar que se lo comieran los viejos celos de los que creía haberse deshecho. No le hacía ningún mal hacerse amigo de Arisawa. Sería la única de sus amigos que no era tambien amiga de Ichigo y desconectar de su odiado compañero de piso era justo lo que necesitaba. Además, ella le caía realmente bien.

Mientras bajaba por la escalera, miró dentro del sobre para ver con sus propios ojos el cheque que pensaba cobrar ahora mismo.

Pero dentro había también otro papel. De grano gordo, con pinta de caro y unas letras con filigranas doradas.

* * *

**N/A: Holaaaaaa! No se si llego bien o tarde, voy con jet-lag y tengo el reloj interno completamente escacharrao...XDXDXDXDJejejejeje...Que bien me lo he pasado con este capi: tiene de todo. Risas, dramita, romance intriga y Urahara. Lo más importante es Urahara, lo demás no importa XDXDXDXD Ahora en serio, que creeis que estoy tramando?En realidad la pista está oculta por alguno de los capitulos anteriores así que os tocara hacer de detective...XDXDXD Muchas gracias por los reviews, sin ellos no se que me impulsaria a seguir escribiendo! Muchos besos!**


	34. Grimmjow 3

**The old redbrick building**

**Grimmjow**

**(3)**

**L**a capulla y espabilada de la gata había acaparado el único radiador de la casa que no estaba bajo una ventana para que se le escapara el calor del aparato. El del baño.

-Rurrrrr…-ronroneaba.

-Quita, gata…-le gruño Grimmjow; pero obviamente el animal no le hizo ni caso. Él hizo un mohín. No le bastaba con los capullos abreagujeros de sus vecino…también tenía que aguantar a una gata gorrona y okupa.

Lo peor es que se estaba acostumbrando. Con indiferencia, Grimmjow apretó el bote de pasta de dientes. Para más inri, se le estaba acabando.

Acababa de salir de la ducha. No le hacía gracia, pero tenía que aguantar aún unas semanas más hasta que le repararan la pared. Por ahora seguía con el paño de cocina clavado con chincheta.

Pero era sábado por la mañana. No iba a amargarse el fin de semana tan pronto. Pensaba aprovechar para acabar los trabajos de Proyectos y empezar con la maqueta que tenía que entregar a la vuelta de las Navidades. Al menos en las clases no tenía que aguantar al pelo-piña.

Eso era un punto a favor.

Escupió la pasta y se pasó la lengua por los blanquísimos dientes. Era uno de sus pequeños orgullos. Su cuarto estaría hecho una leonera y de los cajones mejor ni hablar, pero cuando se trataba de los dientes, Grimmjow era bastante más puntilloso.

El timbre de la puerta principal comenzó a sonar.

-¡Un momento! -gritó Grimmjow. Corrió a su cuarto y se puso el primer jersey fino que encontró y los vaqueros que llevaban en el suelo desde el ¿miércoles? ¿O el lunes?

_Riiiiiiing..._

-¡Qué ya voy!

Cuando abrió se topó con el cuello de la camisa rosa y floreada del casero.

-¡Hola!

Grimmjow arrugó el ceño

-Ya he pagado el alquiler...

No sabía muy bien si le caía bien el casero. Era un tipo muy raro. Algo majo, pero muy raro, y una de las pocas personas que le sacaban algo de altura.

-¡Oh, no! No vengo por eso-sonrió con su cara de bobo-¡Es que hoy es un día importante para los que vivís en el tercer piso!

Un mal escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Grimmjow atravesándole el hueco de las vértebras por el que supuestamente debía tener la médula. Nada que pusiera de tan buen humor a alguien capaz de ponerse una camisa flores rosas por la calle podía ser bueno para él. De pronto se fijó, en que, detrás del casero, como dos niños castigados detrás de su profesora, estaban los capullos del pelo-piña y Kurosaki. Y también un tercero. Más bajito, flaco como una ramita en invierno y más blanco que un hueso.

Bastaba con sumar dos y dos para ver por dónde iban los tiros.

El casero hizo las pertinentes presentaciones, pronunciando mal el nombre del nuevo, a juzgar por la mirada de cansancio disimulado que le lanzó el "nuevo nuevo", con sus enormes ojos. Al parecer venía de no sé dónde (Grimmjow no estaba muy atento) y acababa de alquilar el 3ºB. Ahora casi todo el tercer piso estaba ocupado.

-Veréis, no quiero que se monte un circo por toda la escalera como cuando llegaste tú, Grimshaw,…

-Grimmjow-le corrigió de un gruñido. Al menos ese nuevo también era extranjero y así el de Grimmjow no sería el único nombre que no supiera pronunciar. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco, pero a su manera, sádica y sardónicamente… "Je, je…"

-¡Eso!-siguió el casero- Bueno, intentad llevaros bien, ¿vale? ¡Ahora sois todos vecinitos, y puede que hasta acabéis haciéndoos amigos!

"Sí, hijo, sí…Tú dilo así, como si fuésemos unos críos de teta…" Grimmjow se preguntó cuanto más tendría que aguantar la charla del casero. De reojo miró a Kurosaki. El pelo-piña ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que el casero no miraba, y el propio Kurosaki parecía que fuera a dormirse de pie ahí mismo, por como se le movía la cabeza.

Luego miró al nuevo.

¡Joder, era una puta estatua! Ni siquiera había soltado la maleta cuadrada y de antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial, o cambiado el peso de pierna. Ahí estaba, quieto y sin decir ni mú…Grimmjow supo inmediatamente que con ese, de amigos nada,…hacía tiempo que no sentía que le cayera tan mal alguien…Sin contar a Kurosaki, pero es que ese era imbécil sin remedio.

El casero seguía dando palique.

-En fin, yo tengo que subirme ya. ¡Cuidádmelo, vale!

El casero se fue escaleras arriba.

Grimmjow se preguntó si alguna vez bajaría a la calle…O haría como el vampiro de la peli esa, y reptaría muro abajo en busca de sangre de vírgenes…

Los cuatro se quedaron solo, en el rellano, y mirándose en silencio con cara de tontos del bote. Kurosaki fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno…¡Pues, hola!- se le veía que estaba incómodo. Claro que todos lo estaban. Salvo el nuevo.

Ese seguía con su gesto estoico. Y tampoco lo cambió al responder.

-Ya nos han presentado, ¿lo has olvidado?

La cara de Kurosaki mereció el haber pasado por la humillante presentación del casero. Grimmjow se aseguró de acordarse bien de la cara de planchazo que se le acababa de quedar al muy gilimemo.

"Igual no está tan mal el nuevo este…"

El pelo-piña salió en ayuda de su compañero de piso.

-Hombre, que es por decir algo.

Sn girar la cabeza, el nuevo le miró. Tenía los ojos jodidamente grandes y fríos. Con una pupila pequeñísima en mitad de un círculo verde y sin luz, como los de los de los zorros voladores de Filipinas.

-No creo que haya que decir nada. Solo vivimos cerca. Nada más.

A la mierda lo de llevarse bien… Por la cara con que los tres lo miraron, Grimmjow supo que tenían todos el mismo pensamiento.

"Hijo de puta"

"Más borde y es esquina"

"Será malfolláo…"

El esqueleto andante agarró su vieja maleta y empezó a dar media vuelta. Grimmjow pensó que por fin podía irse a su casita y seguir con el plan que tenía. Tampoco es que fuera la bomba de plan, pero...

Sin embargo, Kurosaki, seguía dando por culo, como siempre.

-¡Bueno, va, encantados de conocerte, cómo-te-llames!

Por su cara, al menos Grimmjow supo que lo había dicho a mala uva y con sarcasmo, pero el nuevo giró la cabeza, solo un poquito, con el cuello dentro de los cascos caídos y la bufanda de punto gordo verde.

-Me llamo Ulquiorra Cifer.

A Grimmjow no podía importarle menos como se llamara ese murciélago. Estaba muy ocupado con sus propios asuntos.

Dejó el rellano, y a Kurosaki y el pelo-piña con sus caras de gilipollas, y se metió en casa.

-Miau...-ahí, como siempre, estaba su okupa.

-¿Sabes qué sería una putada, gata? Que me acabe alegrando de tenerte aquí...

* * *

**N/A: Soy el Dios del Mal, lo sé, y lo mejor de todo es que lo hago completamente a posta, sino no sería el dios del Mal XDXDXDXD...No, ahora en serio. No he actualizado antes por el obvio motivo de la Navidad. Si otros autores que seguís han actualizado estos días, guay por ellos, pero yo en vacaciones no me relajo, si no que estoy más estresada que nunca... Además, quería haceros sufrir un poquito, ñiejejeje XDXDXD Pero tranquis, a partir de ahora todo volverá a la normalidad…^w^**

**¡Ha aparecido Ulquiorra! ¿Os lo esperabais? ¿Sí? ¿No? El caso es que ya está aquí y no creo que se mude, por muy "basurilla" que sea el vecindario :) ¡Un besazo para todas y muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo/reviews/favoritos/follow/...!**


	35. Byakuya 2

**The old redbrick building**

**Byakuya**

**(2)**

**N**o le apetecía nada. No quería ir. Antes prefería atragantarse con un canto rodado. O salir por ahí con Shunsui Kyôraku, con las consecuencias que ello acarreaba.

Pero por Hisana era capaz de ir a la boda.

- Byakuya...ne-necesito sentarme un segundo...

Byakuya la ayudó a posarse en el banco de la calle. "Empieza con los mareos", se dijo. Faltaban solo tres meses para que su mujer diera a luz, y según el ginecólogo ahora empezaba la parte más cuesta arriba.

Hisana se abanicó con la mano, mientras usaba la otra para sostenerse la barriga.

En poco tiempo, había pasado de tener un gracioso bulto a dar la sensación que llevaba una pelota de playa llena de agua cosida a la blusa. Así, sentada en el banco, su cuerpo pasaba por normal hasta que veías la enorme y uniforme bola bajo la gabardina.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le dijo él.

Se había escaqueado de la oficina aquella mañana, a posta.

Un miércoles por la mañana no habría tanta aglomeración por las calles ni aunque fuera la última semana antes de Navidad. Era cierto que el elegante y exclusivo barrio de Ginza jamás tendría el exceso de Shibuya o Ikkebukuro, pero nunca se sabía.

Supuestamente, tenían de tiempo hasta la crítica hora el 14 de Febrero, pero les habían incluido en la lista, y, con el embarazo, a Hisana ya no le cabía ninguno de sus vestidos de fiesta. Además, Byakuya necesitaba un nuevo par de zapatos.

Por otro lado era la excusa perfecta para embobarse mirando escaparates de tiendas de bebé y volver a tener un momento con ella, como antes de que se casaran.

Hisana asintió, con más color en la cara.

-Sí, ya sí. Vienen tan rápido como se van.

Tenía una sonrisa preciosa en su carita cansada. Aunque su rostro no lo expresó, a Byakuya le volvió a dar un vuelco al corazón, similar a la primera vez que la vió. Bajo el acero de sus ojos grises, como mucho, dejó que ella lo pudiera percibir, como quien ve una carpa naranja bajo un lago gris plomizo.

-Vamos, te ayudaré.

Ella le dió las manos y él tiró para ponerla en pie. En realidad, eso había sido un poco divertido, por que Hisana tenía que mantener la espalda recta.

-Venga, aún tenemos cosas que hacer-la energía que desprendía era como una candela, pequeñita y poderosa.

Cerca de una tienda de accesorios caros y excesivos para el hogar, vieron una terraza al estilo "prototipo-parisino", sentados en una mesita, había dos turistas poniéndose ojitos y tan agarrados de las manos que estas no eran más que un amasijo de dedos y uñas. A ella ya se le había derretido la crema de capuccino y todo.

Cuando pasaron de largo, Byakuya oyó a Hisana reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos novios y estábamos igual?

No hacía tanto tiempo que se habían casado, y desde luego, no se habían cansado tan pronto de la vida en común, pero nunca era lo mismo soñar que te casabas a recordar que te habías casado.

Esta vez, ni Byakuya pudo evitar que las comisuras se le curvaran hacia arriba.

-Sí, sí que me acuerdo.

En cierta manera le llevaban ventaja a los tortolitos extranjeros de aquella terraza. esos dos aún estaban en la fase de hacer manitas, pero Byakuya y Hisana estaban casados, habían gritado bien alto y bien rotundo que estarían juntos siempre; se habían casado para hacerlo, y lo suyo sería inmortal.

Los pasos como de pato de Hisana por debajo de la enorme barriga lo demostraban.

Siguieron caminando, cogidos de la mano y a paso lentito, hasta que encontraron el local que tenían que ver primero, una de decoración y muebles.

Les atendió una adolescente con el pelo negro y tieso como las púas de un erizo, vestida como si fuese un chico.

-¡Hola! ¿Necesitan algo?

Hisana fue la que tomó la iniciativa.

-Sí. Unos amigos se casan y tenían aquí la lista de bodas, así que queríamos ir viniéndo.

"Tanto como amigos..." pensó Byakuya. No quería ir a esa boda. No le apetecía nada. Antes prefería atragantarse con un canto rodado. O salir por ahí con Shunsui Kyôraku, con las consecuencias que ello acarreaba. Pero él, por amor, aguantaría a la histérica-fantasmona-mala bicha-asquerosa-tocanarices-desgraciada de la novia.

En realidad, estaba deseando ver la cara del novio. El nombre que venía en la invitación no le sonaba de nada, y sentía curiosidad de saber quién los tenía lo bastante bien puestos como para engrilletarse a semejante bruja con una alianza. por que no había otra forma de expresarlo.

Pero _ella_ no era lo peor. Oh, no...Ni mucho menos.

Poco después de que les hubiera llegado la invitación (que tuvo impulso de tirar a la chimenea, con la firme intención de hacerse luego el sueco por si alguien preguntaba), les llamaron diciendo que había dos personas que no podían ir así que que se sintieran libres de invitar a alguien.

Por maléficas casualidades del destino, Hisana se lo comentó a Rukia y entre las dos tuvieron una genial idea. ¿Por qué no venía con ella el novio?

¡Sí, el novio! El rarito de pelo naranja. ¡El novio!

Byakuya estaba dispuesto a tragarse la boda y el banquete de luego (ya sabía que la pareja se iba a casar por lo occidental, dado que uno de ellos era cristiano). También estaba dispuesto a "medio-tolerar" al novio de Rukia, que para él era como una versión en polvorilla de Hisana y una especie de mezcla entre hermanita pequeña e hija, pese a que no lo mostrara mucho.

¡Pero a los dos! A su juicio, después de eso, ya podían haberle guardado un buen sitio en el Cielo...Por que lo que no hiciera él por amor...

Por supuesto, toda esa rabia y tensión no se dejó ver por su cara de estoico en ningún momento. Siguió a Hisana y a la chica hasta donde debían de tener las listas de bodas. Byakuya se preguntó cuantas parejas habrían puesto lista allí. Hisana y él se habían casado por lo tradicional y no habían puesto lista.

La verdad es que en esa tienda tenían buen gusto. Eran muebles de diseño, con ese aspecto como de nave espacial mezclada con consulta de dentista. Pero al menos no eran todo en un estilo encasillado ni de un blanco quirófano. No era su estilo, pero no estaba nada mal.

La chica abrió un armarito con una llave que tenía al cuello, y sacó una carpeta.

-Sí, aquí los tengo... Boda de Yoruichi Shihôin y Kisuke Urahara, ¿verdad?

* * *

**N/A: La vida puede ser muy mierdas cuando escribes fics y además quieres cobrar, creedme...Pero al menos he actualizado en la semana que es -w- Lo malo es que la próxima no puedo garantizar que haya capi...T.T Aunque lo intentaré, eso siempre n_n!**

**Ñiejejejejejejeje! Ya sabemos quienes se casaaaaaaan! No pensaba hacer más capitulos de Byakuya, pero de pronto, así, como que me ha apetecido, mira...Además he disfrutado como una enana con la primera parte del capi; el Byasan es una pareja tan triste que quiero ponerles en compensación como los más marivollosos-pastelosos-adorables-esponjosos-tiernos-enamorados-4everwithyou-cupcake-madalena-muffin-trufadechocolate-achuchables del mundo mundial...Se lo han ganado! (psss...habéis visto la portada del capi 523 de bleach...¡Ichigo con gorrito es una pocholada!.)  
**


	36. Hanatarô 1

**The old redbrick building**

**Hanatarô**

**(1)**

**H**anatarô Yamada tenía una pequeña particularidad que le hacía destacar de entre los millones de japoneses que poblaban el mundo, y es que era católico.

Lo había sido desde niño, cuando iba con sus padres a una de las pocas iglesias de Tokio, y que estaba cerca de su casa. Así que para él, la Navidad tenía un aire un poco más especial que para el resto de personas que conocía.

Pero también conocía a unas personas para las que ya podía ser Navidad, Jauja o el Día de Pepito Grillo, que siempre serían como demonios venidos del averno para instalarse en su propia casa un infiernillo particular.

-¿Y mi champú? ¿Te has olvidado? ¿¡Cómo quieres que me limpie el pelo, atontado!?

Hanatarô tartamudeó intentando excusarse.

-Ah...B-bueno...yo...Es que no había de tu marca y...

-¡Pues vas a todas las tiendas que haga falta, imbécil!- aunque no estaba cerca de su cabeza, el chillido de la aguda vocecilla de Loly le perforó los oídos a Hanatarô.-Una señorita como yo tiene que mantener su pelo perfecto, me oyes. ¡Perfecto!

En opinión de Hanatarô, el largo pelo negro de Loly era precioso aunque se echara estiércol de vaca. Y en opinión de Hanatarô, una auténtica señorita jamás se comportaría como Loly.

Pero no era tan masoca como para decirle eso. Loly era capaz de arrancarle la piel de la cara con las uñas.

Luppi, el mellizo de Loly hurgó en la bolsa de la compra distraídamente.

-¿Y los huevos? ¿No has traído? Solo hay tres. ¿Y si quisierais comer huevos, ¿qué?

El tono de voz de Luppi no gritaba como el de su hermana, pero era mil veces ás cruel. Hanatarô sabía que Luppi nunca comía huevos. En su opinión eran insalubres por que aumentaban el colesterol, y él , a diferencia de otras alimañas de la tierra (por ejemplo, Hanatarò) cuidaba su salud para mejorar con sus genes la raza humana. Lo de los huevos era por tocar las narices.

Hanatarò, en su fuero interno rezaba para que Luppi jamás dejara nada suyo en la raza humana o la evolución se invertiría. Era otra de las cosas que se guardaba para sí, sin siquiera saber que las pensaba.

De nuevo intentó excusarse:

-E-E-E-Es que... no me pareció que...

-¿A quien le importa lo que a tí te parezca?-siguió chillando Loly.

Hanatarô suspiró.

Él siempre hacía la compra. Y la colada, y fregaba suelo y platos, y cocinaba, y bajaba a por el correo, y sacaba la basura, pasaba la escoba, el aspirados, controlaba que las polillas no se hubieran colado en el armario de la ropa, cosía, les atendía si enfermaban...Era una madre maltratada o una esposa infravalorada.

Las tareas en sí no le molestaban. Pero Loly y Luppi eran harina de otro costal. Pero Hanatarô era muy consciente de que si se enfrentara a ellos, además tendría que hacerles los apuntes de la facultad, donde incluso allí les soportaba, y los supuestos prácticos de las clases.

Podría mudarse pero le gustaba el viejo edificio de ladrillo rojo.

Era cómodo, agradable, funcionaba todo bien. El señor Kyoraku, el casero, era muy agradable y solía saludar a Hanatarô cuando se encontraban en el rellano. Además el alquiler era muy bajo una vez se dividía entre los cuatro inquilinos del 1ºA.

-¡Ah, no se puede hablar contigo, no eres más tonto por que no te entrenas!¡Menoly, esta noche necesito tu champú! No es el mío, pero servirá por hoy...

Menoly era la otra compañera de piso de Hanatarô y los dos hermanos. Cuando la vió junto a la bolsa, a Hanatarô se le puso la cara del color de la leche cortada.

"¡Oh, no" pensó "El pintauñas" Eso sí que se le había pasado por completo.

-Lo...Lo siento, Menoly...No...No me acordé de tu esmalte.

Loly aprovechó para seguir poniéndole a caldo, pero Menoly le miró con un gesto raro.

-Ah...-suspiró-Un día vas a olvidarte la cabeza, Hanatarô. Esta bien, ya me pasaré yo mañana, pero devuélveme mi dinero.

Menoly era. Con diferencia, la favorita de Hanatarô. Normalmente, las compras de Loly y Luppi las tenía que pagar él con su propio dinero. Pero Menoly le daba del suyo si le pedía que le trajera algo, aprovechando que salía. Luego le pedía las vueltas, eso sí. Además era la única que le llamaba por su nombre. Para Loly era "imbécil, alelao, tonto del bote,..." y otras flores. Y para Luppi, "tú, oye, eh,...".

Se sintió mal por no haberse acordado.

-No, aún es pronto, voy a por él-le sonrió. Tenía que aprovechar que los mellizos no le oían ahora- Tengo que tirar la bolsa de vidrios, de todas maneras.

Como vivía en el primero, no le llevaría mucho tiempo, y la droguería estaba cerca. Estaría de vuelta antes de que los otros dos se dieran cuenta. Así que se volvió a poner la bufanda y salió.

En la calle hacía frío. Llevaba tres días con el mismo cielo plomizo y pesado. No hacía viento, pero el frío se calaba dentro de cualquier holgura del abrigo y se te metía por las puntadas del jersey hasta pegársete a la piel, igual que las pegatinas de las pantallas táctiles.

Hanatarô rodeó la planta del edificio, hasta encontrar el contenedor de vidrio.

El frío le hacía cosquillas en los agujeros de la nariz mientras tiraba los botes de cristal.

_Crash, crash, crash..._

Cuando terminó echó la bolsa al cubo de los plásticos y miró al cielo.

-Va a volver a nevar-se dijo en voz alta.

-Sí, si que parece...

La voz a sus espaldas era la de Ichigo Kurosaki. A Hanatarô se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Hola, Ichigo!

El otro le sonrió.

Ichigo Kurosaki era uno de los inquilinos del 3ºC.

Hanatarô le había conocido nada más mudarse, cuando estaba intentando meter el enorme sillón de Loly por su estrecha puertecita. Por su puesto ni ella ni Luppi hicieron el más mínimo amago de ayudarle, y Menoly no vivía con ellos por aquel entonces.

Entre chirrios de dientes, apareció él. Un chico que le sacaba unos tres años, dos cabezas y veinte kilos de fuerte y fibroso músculo, que metieron el sillón sin problemas. Ichigo le ofreció una Cola en su piso después de eso, y si se encontraban por la escalera o junto a la basura siempre le saludaba.

Como ahora.

-¿Te siguen dando la lata esos dos?-le preguntó Ichigo. Él también estaba vaciando los cascos, y por las bolsas bajo los ojos, Hantarô dedujo que anoche había habido juerga en el 3ºC.

-¡Oh, no, qué va!-la técnica de mentir de Hanatarô nunca había sido buena, pero se había mejorado con los años.- Si en el fondo son majos.

Ichigo no pareció darle importancia. Se despidió de él y volvió arriba.

Hanatarò le vió alejarse.

Ichigo Kurosaki era todo lo que él desearía ser y nunca sería. Tenía un compañero de piso guay, iba a la moda, tenía novia (que tampoco era Claudia Schiffer, pero Hanatarô la había visto a veces y le caía bastante maja), iba viento en popa con sus estudios, salía de marcha por ahí. Era alto, fuerte y tenía una cara como de actor de cine. Además todos parecían respetarle, y las chicas giraban la cabeza por la calle para verle bien. Y un tío de esos que te caen bien.

Era el "quieroynopuedo" de Hanatarô. Y su héroe.

De mayor quería ser como él.

Sumido en sus fantasías, Hanatarô cruzó el paso de cebra, hacia la droguería, a por el esmalte de Menoly.

Se preguntaba si Ichigo le compraba el pintauñas a su novia, o simplemente a cualquier chica.

A sus espaldas, empezaron a desprenderse copos de nieve igual que jirones de algodón de botiquín.

* * *

**N/A: ****Sííííííí´, tarde lo sééée...Y encima tampoco ha pasado gran cosa, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer este capi con Hana. Y lo he repasado mil veces, pero sigue sin convencerme el resultado final...En fin, no os preocupéis por que la semana que viene sí que irá en serio la cosa XDXDXDXD Aaaah... Que mal me caen Loly y Luppi, y es que encima hasta se parecen...Dios los cría y Aizen los junta XDXD Sonará raro pero creo que Menoly y Hana podrían hacer buena pareja ¿no? En fin...Un beso y hasta el próximo capi!**


	37. Ichigo 7

**The old redbrick building**

**Ichigo**

**(7)**

**J**odía admitirlo, pero la ropa de Yumichika era la leche con galletas.

El único amigo gay que Ichigo quería tener en su vida vivía en la versión japonesa del Upper West Side, en un estudio sin muros interiores, todo en ladrillo encalado, con techos altísimos y cristaleras de diseño en el techo, que hacían que se cayera toda la luz del mediodía del invierno de Tokio dentro del _loft_. Tenía una cocina americana con una nevera de los 50 en fucsia degradado con naranja, todo apartado en una esquina y una cama-secreter con sábanas en lavanda en la otra; entre el laberinto de caballetes con telas o páginas y páginas de diseños y medidas, maniquíes con experimentos fallidos y percheros rodantes repletos de etiquetitas y ropa, se movían él, Renji, Grimmjow, Ikkaku (aunque él parecía más acostumbrado) y las dos compañeras de proyecto de Yumichika.

-¡No, por dios, eso no se pone así! ¡Tienes que abrocharte el cinturón y luego sacarte un poco el jersey!-chillaba la voz medio histérica de la más pequeñita de ellas.

Ichigo admiraba su valor de suicida. Grimmjow le sacaría tres cabezas y era el doble de ancho que ella, pero ni eso ni su cara asesina amedrentaban a Riruka Dokugamine, que en su cinturita de abeja guardaba más mala leche que las quinceañeras fans de _Crepúsculo_ cabreadas con un "hereje"

-Yo me pongo las cosas como me dé la gana, ¿oyes, canija?-le espetaba el otro, rechinando los dientes.

Ichigo fingió interesarse por un abrigo de tres cuartos, de ante granate brocado, con botones dorados y ribetes negros, que en realidad le encantaba, aunque se cuidaría mucho de dejar que le notase; mientras miraba de reojo la escena. Estaba casi seguro de que Grimmjow estaba reprimiéndose para no largarle un guantazo a la tal Riruka

-¡No, óyeme tú, listo! Aquí mando yo, si quieres cobrar. Y de todas maneras tengo más estilo en la uña del meñique que tú en toda tu vida, así que hazme caso.

Ichigo notó un codazo por detrás y vió a Renji que le susurraba.

-Aquí va a haber sangre...

Ichigo le rió la broma. A su compañero de piso también le había sorprendido lo que les tenía preparado Yumichika.

Él había bajado, supuestamente para abrir a alguien que aún tenía que aparecer.

Renji se dejaba aconsejar, mucho más mansamente que Grimmjow, por Isane, la otra compañera de Yumichika.

Era todo lo opuesto a Riruka. Debía de ser unos centímetros más alta que Ichigo, casi tanto como Renji, pero no era ni de lejos la sombra del carácter de Riruka ("¡Serás cazurro, eso no! Tienes que ponerte mocasines,¡mocasines!")

-Eeeh...Abarai, perdona...¿te importaría...soltarte un poco el pelo? ¡No mucho! ¿Solo un poquito...nada más?

Renji se fue soltando la coleta según las indicaciones de Isane, encantado de recibir tanta atención, aunque solo fuera por parte de la encargada de peluquería y maquillaje del proyecto. Ichigo se alegraba de verle de buen humor.

Desde que Rukia le hubiera "secuestrado" parecía algo molesto con él.

"Se pensaría lo que no es", se dijo. Cuando terminó con Renji, Isane se acercó a Ikkaku para ir dándole el primer conjunto que tenía que ponerse, y Riruka seguía en su batalla campal contra Grimmjow.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Ichigo se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza para ir vistiéndose el también, escondidito detrás de unos percheros.

No era tonto. Había visto como miraba renji a rukia, y como le miraba a él cuando estaba con ella. No lo habían hablado. Para Ichigo no era necesario hablar. Él lo sabía, y sabía que Renji sabía que lo sabía.

"Pues lo siento, Renji" se dijo. Él sería su amigo, pero quería a Rukia; estaba enamorado de ella. Y punto. No había nada más que hablar.

De pronto la puerta principal, una plancha de hierro y acero digna de un búnker y coloreada en verde pizarra se abrió con toda su gordura y el Rey del Mal apareció:

-Pero, bueno, ¿aún estáis así? ¡Daos prisa, o se nos irá la luz!

A pesar de sus palabras, el tono de Yumichika era energético y llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba encantado con sus juguetes nuevos y se le notaba. Ichigo puso cara agria, y supo que Renji y Grimmjow estaban igual.

Pero Yumichika estaba ocupado paseándose por su casa y echando flores sobre su propio trabajo.

-¡Aish, chicas, que bien les habéis dejado! Bueno, es lógico, la ropa es mía pero, en fin...

Riruka se quejó por no-sé-qué de Grimmjow, que le sacó la lengua a sus espaldas; pero en cuanto estuvieron todos vestidos, Yumichika les hizo ponerse juntos, para regodearse en su genialidad.

-Si es que no me beso porque no llego...En fin, oídme, ahora vamos a subir a la azotea del edificio, allí pillaremos buena luz, y el trastero nos hará de corta vientos. ¡Isane, Riruka, vosotras id llevando los percheros!

Ichigo puso cara de sorpresa.

-Pero, ¿para qué subimos? ¿No íbamos a probarnos simplemente la ropa e irnos a casa?

Yumichika y sus ayudantes se le quedaron mirando un momento, y por la cara que puso luego, Ichigo supo que quería reírse de él en su cara.

-¡Por favor! ¿Y eso de _qué_ me servía a mí? No os lo he dicho para que fuera una sorpresa pero ahora, ¡vamos a hacer el _book_!

Isane y Riruka parecían casi tan emocionadas como su líder. Ichigo, Renji y Grimmjow miraron a Ikkaku.

-Traduce-dijeron a la vez. Él era el único que hablaba en cristiano y que entendiera mariposón.

Pero él les devolvió la mirada.

-Ni puta idea.

La cara de decepción de yumichika fue todo un poema.

-Por dios, ¿qué os enseñan a los de Ciencias? Un _book_ es un catálogo, un reportaje fotográfico de una colección. Será un extra en mi proyecto y me acercará al lugar que me merezco en el Olimpo.

Aún tardaron tres segundos en terminar de entenderlo y cuando lo hicieron, se jodieron en todos sus muertos por estar las ventanas demasiado altas como para saltar por ellas. ¡Ni de coña iban a dejar que les sacaran fotos con los trapos de Yumichika, por bien que les quedaran!

-¡Un huevo!

-¡Ni hablar!

-_Son of a bitch_!

-¡Eso no me lo habías dicho!

Cinco minutos después estaban arriba con cara de tontos e Ichigo se intentaba calentar los brazos.

Arriba esperaba, colocando cables, focos y trípodes un chico que debía tener su edad y una pena de cicatriz en medio de la cara.

-Hisagi es un viejo amigo mío. Hace Periodismo y me va a ayudar con las fotos, a cambio de poder cubrir el desfile para la web de la universidad y el Ayuntamiento.

Hisagi, que de nombre era Shûhei, les saludó a todos.

Era majo y amable, pero estaban demasiado jodidos como para intentar hacer amigos. Ni siquiera se resistieron ante el hecho de que toda la ciudad, o peor, toda la Universidad Pública de Tokio, fuera a ver el que sería su mayor motivo de vergüenza hasta la vejez más senil.

Habían aprendido que contra Yumichika no podían ganar.

Shûhei les fue dando indicaciones de lo que él y Yumichika habían pensado.

-Vamos a hacer aquí arriba la mitad, y luego bajaremos al parque para el resto. No os preocupéis, no queremos nada complicado. Imaginad que os van a hacer la foto del colegio. Pareced naturales.

Resultaba reconfortante ver que allí gobernaba Shûhei, que parecía mucho más empatizado con ellos, que yumichika. Él se había apartado con Isane y Riruka, a la que Ichigo había visto retorcerse la punta de las coletas y mirar al fotógrafo/aspirante a periodista igual que un niño gordo ve un donut.

"Huye, hijo, huye..."

Hisagi sabía lo que hacía.

-No, no pongaís ninguna cara. Basta con que estéis. Lo que va a destacar aquí es que sois voluntarios, novatos...NO profesionales. Eso quedará bien, será distinto. Vamos a hacerlo otra vez.

Entre los cambios de ropa, los falshes, y picar a Riruka cuando bajaban al parque y ella intentaba acercarse a Shûhei, Ichigo tuvo que admitrirlo.

Se lo estaba pasando genial.

* * *

**N/A: Holaaaa! Volvemos con el proyecto de Yumi! XDXDXDXD No es el desfile pero a ver si os creéis que Roma se fundó en una hora...^^ Los chicos tienen que pasar por todo el proceso para amarlo X3. Que ganas tenía de sacar a Hisagi y Riruka, a ella le tengo cariño y él me cae de bien...Además, no sé...me gustaría verles juntitos 3 pero bueno...¡Buenas noticias para **_**madnicky23**_**! ¡Ya sé dónde y cómo voy a colar a SzayelXDXDXD! Pero aún tardará en aparecer, así que paciencia XDXD**

**Venga, un besazo a todas vosotras (y vosotros, que nunca se sabe :p) y hasta la semana que viene!**


	38. Rukia 5

**The old redbrick building**

**Rukia**

**(5)**

"_**E**__xponga con sus propias palabras los distintos puntos de vista económicos predominantes en la transición de la era Tokugawa a la era Meiji, y luego argumente con solidez con qué postura se ve usted más identificado."_

Rukia se clavó la goma del lápiz en la mejilla hinchada de aire y miró la única y maldita pregunta que la separaba de poder sacarse Historia Japonesa Contemporánea por parciales.

Si fallaba, a la vuelta de vacaciones tendría que hacer el examen de Historia Contemporánea Mundial y volver a leerse los más de dos kilos de apuntes de aquella. Y no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso.

Pero la pregunta se las traía.

"Económicamente, económicamente...¡serán desgraciados!", se dijo. No era lo mismo hablar de las batallas y del Shinsengumi que de los trapicheos y chanchullos de dinero entre _shogunes_,_ daimyôs_, el Emperador y la vecina del quinto. Ni tenía el mismo glamour, ni aparecía tanto en los mangas. Era una trampa para frikis que no estudiaran.

Además era un tema aburrido. La economía siempre es aburrida.

Rukia se miró el reloj. Solo habían pasado dos minutos. Durante unos instantes se distrajo con el paso intermitente del segundero, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse.

Vamos...¡se lo sabía!

Puso la punta de grafito encima de la hoja y esta se movió con la velocidad de las patas de una garrapata, como si tuviera vida propia.

Siempre tenía esa sensación en los exámenes.

De que no era ella la que escribía. El lápiz era el que sabía la respuesta y ella tenía la mente en blanco. No pensaba lo que escribía, no analizaba las palabras que iba a usar. Solo era una marioneta con la cabeza boba y el único propósito de su vida era sostener el lápiz mientras este desataba su sabiduría extrema.

Y siempre que le pasaba eso sabía que el examen estaba bien. Cuando mayores notas sacaba era cuando ni se daba cuenta de lo que escribía.

Al acabar la primera parte de la pregunta, de pronto, pasó lo de siempre, y Rukia recobró la consciencia. Era un interruptor. ¿Fin? _¡Clic!_

Volvía a mandar ella.

Releyó todo lo que había escrito, y como siempre se preguntó si lo había escrito ella. Era como releer algo escrito por otra persona que utilizaba la misma letra y estilo que ella.

Rukia asintió satisfecha. Ahora la segunda parte.

¿En qué bando estaría ella? "En el que ganó la guerra, hombre..." Pero tenía que argumentarlo económicamente.

¿En qué bando estaría ella?

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Aún tenía una media hora. ¿En qué bando estaría ella? No tenía ni idea de economía. A Rukia, mientras la suya fuera viento en popa, la economía no le importaba lo más mínimo.

A la que le gustaba era Hisana. Por eso se había trasladado a la capital a estudiar, teniendo que dejarla a ella en el pueblo, con la abuela Yuki. Viendo aquel examen, Rukia se preguntó como podía gustarle a nadie la economía y en que pensarían los que estudiaran empresariales.

¿En qué bando estaría ella?

De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez a Hisana no es que le gustara la economía si no que simplemente se le daba bien. En casi todos los recuerdos que Rukia tenía de su niñez, Hisana era la que ayudaba con las cuentas a la abuela Yuki, que no sabía usar la calculadora.

"Pero, mira, ...la jugada le salió redonda" En la escuela de empresariales había conocido a Byakuya, y hasta llegaron a trabajar juntos antes de casarse, y Hisana pudiera permitirse traer consigo a su hermana pequeña cuando murió la abuela Yuki.

Hisana era la que tenía que estar respondiendo aquella chorrada de pregunta.

Finalmente Rukia escogió un bando cualquiera, con los mejores argumentos que se le ocurrieron. Esta vez se había tenido que parar varias veces a sopesar lo que escribía, y el lápiz no le había volado de la mano como antes.

Esperaba que al menos estuviese bien, pero la sensación que tenía era positiva, y por ahora, le daba seguridad.

-Quedan quince minutos...-carraspeó la cascada voz del anciano profesor mientras se mesaba la larga barba de mesías.

Rukia no esperó ese cuarto de hora y recogió sus cosas; metió el lápiz en su _satchel _amarillo pollo y sacó el carnet de estudiante mientras avanzaba con la hoja garabateada en la mano.

La mano temblorosa del profesor comprobó que estaba todo en orden y le permitió salir. Rukia sabía que su aspecto de ancianito venerable y frágil era una fachada y que en realidad ese hombre era un auténtico _herr komandant_ a la hora de corregir. ¿Quién si no habría puesto semejante pregunta?

Cuando salió se sintió libre. Como en la canción aquella. Igual que un pájaro o que el sol. ¿Era así? Daba igual, era muy vieja.

Los pasillos de la facultad estaban medio llenos, con alumnos saltándose las clases, con hora libre, en descanso, o trabajando. A través de las sucias ventanas se veía el cielo acerado soltando aguanieve como si fuera una ducha, pero para Rukia, brillaba el sol, la vida era "very very _biutiful_" y no bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos por que ella ante todo era una Kuchiki, y mantenía la elegancia en todo momento. Ya saltaba en su mente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal vió una mota naranja bajo un paraguas negro con una fresa que ella misma había cosido, reconociéndolo al instante.

Su buen humor mejoró. Ichigo sabía que ella tenía examen aquel día y era todo un detalle venir a recogerla. Rukia estaba deseando que llegara la boda esa a la que la habían invitado para fardar de vestido (que aún no tenía) y de novio. Lo sentía por la que se casara, pero ese iba a ser _su_ día.

Se fue acercando con sigilo. Él hablaba con alguien a quien no veía desde su ángulo. Cuando le tuvo a tiro, se permitió saltar a su cuello.

-¡Rukiaaa!-desde luego eso no se lo esperaba. Rukia sonrió, le encantaba picarle.

-Hola a tí también, simpático-dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, vale...Mira, esta es..

-¡Orihime!-a Rukia le soprendió ver allí a su amiga, pero se alegraba- Sí, si somos amigas.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

-¿En serio?

Orihime estaba roja como un cangrejo hervido.

-Ah, eh...bueno...

Era raro que estuviera tan pudorosa de repente, pero rukia no le concedió más importancia.

Su amiga le había dicho hacia un tiempo que ya había conocido a ichigo, pero Rukia conocía Orihime, y ahora sabía que la pobre había vuelto a hacerse un lío.

-Oye, Ichigo, invitanos a algo¿no?-quería mucho a Ichigo, pero ponerle en un apuro merecía la pena solo por la cara que ponía.

-Pero que morro...

-Venga, necesito recargarme después de el examen que he tenido.

El día mejoraba por momentos, aunque tuviera que ir bajo el paraguas de ichigo para que el aguanieve no la calara entera.

* * *

**N/A: Fiiiiiiin XDXDXDXD Pero solo del capi. Sé que he tardado más de la cuenta, pero seguro que me comprenderéis, ¿no? Ya sabemos como se conocieron Hisana y Byakuya, y hacía tiempo que no sacaba a las chicas :3 Este capi va como homenaje a los exámenes (¿ein?). ¡ánimo para todos los que estáis de exámenes! El próximo será de Orihime. ¡Un beso y hasta la semana que viene!^^**


	39. Orihime 4

**The old redbrick building**

**Orihime**

**(4)**

**O**rihime jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida.

A salvo en su casa, con las noticias de la radio de fondo, iba limpiando las judías verdes para su hermano y ella, quitando las hebras y cortándolas en tiras. Pero su cabeza, recalentada de bochorno, estaba en otra parte.

Jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Sabía que Rukia tenía un parcial importante, y había pensado en ir a recogerla después, a ver si hacían algo juntas.

Lo malo era que para llegar a la Facultad de historia, también había que pasar por la de Filosofía.

-_Guapppaaa..._

-¡Tía buena!

-¿A qué hora abren esas piernas, ricura?

Territorio de filosofos.

Se refugiaban del aguanieve bajo los portales de su propia escuela. Eran inofensivos, pero molestos, y además, su aspecto daba bastante grima.

A Orihime no le gustaba pensar así, pero ellos la ponían mala. Ella era una de las pocas chicas a las que no les gustaba recibir halagos (soeces o no) por su cuerpo. Bastante mal lo había pasado cuando en secundaria se había desarrollado antes y más que todas las de su curso.

Intentó pasar de largo, pero las voces no se callaban.

-¡Oye, nena! Tú, yo y mi solda..¡argh!

-A molestar a otra parte, pintas de mierda

Cuando miró otra vez, él ya estaba allí, con el paraguas negro y el contorno de una fresa roja bordado. Tenía el pie apoyado en la fea cara de uno de los filósofos y un aire indiferente que casi parecía ser aburrimiento.

-¡Hala, tío, que le ha _zurrao_ a Mit!- gritó uno de los filósofos.

-Oye, yo a este le conozco. Es Kurosaki, tío, este le dio una paliza tremenda a la banda de Yama.

La cara de Kurosaki no podía ser más pasota, pero tenía un algo de mala leche.

-Tú te callas. Y si vuelvo a veros dandole la brasa a nadie os enteráis, ¿estamos?

Los filósofos salieron huyendo, gimoteando como perrillos con el rabo entre las piernas.

-G-Gracias...

Kurosaki la miró. Su expresión se había suavizado. No era una cara dulce, pero no fruncía el ceño ni tenía una mala mirada.

-Da igual. Tú no les hagas ni caso a esos. Pero imagino que tardaran en volver a aparecer.

Orihime sonrió. Los filósofos no eran peligrosos, pero era un alivio que los hubieran ahuyentado.

Fue entonces cuando se pusieron a hablar. Él le dijo que estaba en medicina, pero que tenía que recoger a alguien allí.

Se quedaron afuera, cada uno bajo su paraguas, charlando. Orihime le preguntó algunas cosas de su carrera y él sobre la suya, cuando le dijo que estaba en Magisterio.

La persona que había echado a los filósofos era muy distinta de la que estaba allí hablando con ella. Le transmitía una sensación de calidez, cercanía y confianza. Era un poco como con su hermano Sora, pero también con Ishida (Orihime se preguntó si debería regalarle algo por Navidad, dado que era su amigo, pero no sabía si sería inadecuado) y mucho más.

Antes de darse cuenta, le iba mirando pequeños detalles, de las curvas de la oreja, medio escondida por su pelo como un erizo hipervitaminado; o como se le plegaba el cuello polar con el que se abrigaba...

Y entonces apareció Rukia, besándole, y Orihime comprendió de golpe mientras oía el sonido de su cabeza hirviendo de bochorno y su alma cayéndosele a los pies.

-Cuidado no te cortes, Hime.

-¿Ein?-Orihime parpadeó. Su hermano ya volvía de la ducha, con el pijama puesto y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Se le había olvidado que estaba con un cuchillo en la mano-Ah, sí, tranquilo. No pasa nada.

-¿Segura?-Sora se sentó frente a ella, con la cara de preocupación que ella le había visto tantas otras veces.

Orihime observó a su hermano. Solo tenía treinta y seis años, pero en la cara parecían diez más, sobre todo bajo los ojos. Ella conocía bien todos los sacrificios por los que había pasado para criarla a ella.

Le había visto partirse la espalda y el alma para que ella sonriera igual que cualquier otra niña, lejos de la madre que se desentendió de ella, y el padre que podría matarla en cualquier momento.

No podía permitirse estar triste sabiendo lo que había hecho Sora para evitarlo.

No tenía ese derecho.

Se lo debía.

-¡Claro!-sonrió-¿Puedes terminar con las pocas que quedan? Voy a ducharme yo.

Sentía los ojos de Sora fijos en su larga melena de color teja, cuando cerró la puertecita del baño.

Ella abrió el grifo a máxima temperatura.

No podía permitir que las privaciones de Sora cayeran en saco roto. Él la había protegido a ella, y ahora ella debía protegerle a él.

Era tan simple como la justicia.

Mientras se duchaba se preguntó si los intervalos fríos que notaba caerle de la cara serían lágrimas en medio del chorro hipercaliente que le hacía enrojecer la piel y empañaba el espejo del lavabo, y se las aplastó con las manos.

Tampoco tenía derecho a haberse fijado en alguien que luego resultara ser el novio de su mejor amiga.

Orihime jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Se sentía asquerosa. Una mala persona. Una mala amiga. Un mal humano.

Jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí con Orihime, y aclaración al anterior capítulo. MI pobre Hime...Si es que la adoro, pero mira que soy mala con ella T_T Este capi ha sido corto pero muy difícil de escribir. Sobre todo los sentimientos de Orihime. Este fic es un poco el que hubiera pasado si Ichigo no fuera un shinigami (cambiando a Rukia y a Renji por humanos normales, pero vaya...) así que creo que esta sería Orihime cuando decía tener envidia de Rukia, solo cuando estaba sola en casa. Así la veo yo. Quiere ser buena, hasta lo imposible, así que sufre con sus imperfecciones como humana y siente que hace mal siendo imperfecta...angelica...TTT^TTT**

**Prometo que el proximo será más **_**happy **_** 3 Un beso y hasta la semana que viene!**


End file.
